Catch You Catch Me
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Naruto; berandal, copet ulung-Sasuke; bartender miskin tukang tipu. Keduanya adalah pencuri buronan bercode-name WinterFoxy. Suatu saat mereka berhadapan dengan FBI cantik & ilmuwan yg menyamar. Saling membuka identitas & kucing-kucingan. Warning Inside!
1. Bad Luck

**Warning : AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T semi M**

**Holaaa Guys… ketemu lagi ma MNS aka Masahiro 'Night' Seiran (**bukan sutradara Hollywood M. Night Shyamalan lho**). Lagi-lagi saya datang bawa fic dengan ide yang aslinya pasaran tapi ngotot pengen night publish. Banyak ide di otak saya, tapi pada gak jelas semua.**

**Mengingat saya masih punya 3 fic laen yang in progress (**_WAMN, Mademo, Pid2_**) dan 2 yang discontinue sementara (**_I'm with u, Wedding dress_**), maka night gak bisa janjiin fic satu ini rajin apdet perminggu. Tapi tetap bakal di update kok! Soalnya WAMN ma Mademo udah mau buyar.**

"…" talk**, **

'…**.' or **_italic: _Thinking and talk on the phone

"_**blablabla**_**" **Inner's talk

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Naruto; seorang pemuda berandalan, pencopet ulung, dan hidup berantakan. Sasuke; bartender muda, hidup juga tak jelas, cerdas, miskin, jaim, sekaligus tukang tipu. Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun dalam salah satu aksinya dikenal sebagai WinterFoxy, sebuah code name penjahat buronan yang terbiasa mencuri barang-barang antik orang kaya. Persahabatan baik dalam pertemanan maupun pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Hingga belasan kasus terlewat, sebuah kejadian membuat identitas WinterFoxy hampir terungkap. Polisi Jepang mulai bergerak. Termasuk seorang FBI muda cantik dan seorang gadis cerdas ilmuwan mulai bermain kucing-kucingan dengan dua pemuda ini. Saling mencoba membuka identitas masing-masing, dan permainan dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**CATCH YOU, CATCH ME : Bad Luck**

**.**

BUGH.

'Cih.'

Seorang pemuda bertampang acak-acakan meludahkan darah yang mewarnai sudut bibirnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi, menunjukkan senyuman penuh ejekan pada kawanan berandalan yang kini tersungkur di sebuah pojokan gang sempit yang gelap dan becek.

Pemuda pirang itu mengusap bibirnya yang terluka dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Melihat banyaknya jumlah lawan yang berhasil ia buat babak belur, wajar kalau ia kelelahan. Ia membuka lipatan dompet hitam yang dipegangnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan banyak lipatan uang kertas. Mungkin sekitar lima puluh ribu yen. Heran juga jaman sekarang ada orang yang membawa uang tunai dalam jumlah besar dalam dompetnya. Yah, lumayan… tangkapan besar!

Pemuda pirang itu lalu melemparkan dompet kosong itu ke salah satu lawannya yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Enak saja, aku susah-susah mencopetnya, lalu kalian mau merebutnya dariku?" ejek si Pirang. Kakinya lalu menendang betis beberapa pemuda berandal di hadapannya.

Empat berandal yang masih meringkuk di jalanan basah itu hanya bisa mengatupkan dua tangannya memohon ampun.

"Baiklah, nampaknya kalian memang berandal baru," ujarnya sinis, "tapi ingatlah mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mencari urusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. ingat namaku baik-baik."

Naruto melemparkan lembaran kertas sekitar seribu yen, "Itu untuk biaya klinik kalian."

Pemuda jabrik itu lantas mengambil jaketnya dari atas tong kosong lalu berjalan pergi menjauh dari gang sempit itu. Lambat laun kakinya melangkah melewati pertokoan kecil yang mulai tutup. Mata _blue ocean_-nya melirik jam tangan bobrok di tangan kirinya. Jam sepuluh malam. Wajarlah kalau beberapa toko kecil mulai tutup. Ia lalu menyebrang jalan ke arah kompleks tempat 'malam' yang cukup ramai.

Matanya dapat melihat beberapa pelacur jalanan berdiri di pinggiran jalan mencari mangsa dan menoleh ke arahnya. Beberapa diantaranya melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, dan hanya berbuah sebuah cengiran rubah dari pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sial. Berada di komplek seperti ini membuatnya 'tegang'. Celananya terasa sempit. _Shit_. Lebih baik cepat menyingkir. Mana mau si Uzumaki Naruto menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk wanita. Mending ia gunakan untuk memenuhi kulkas apartemennya dengan ramen instant.

Langkah kakinya akhirnya sampai di sebuah gang gelap dan tak kalah beceknya dengan gang tadi dengan pemandangan beberapa tikus got seukuran anak kucing yang _sliweran_ juga bau busuk dari tong-tong sampah di sudut-sudutnya. Ia terus melangkah sampai di sebuah pintu belakang pub yang tertutup.

Naruto mundur dan duduk di atas tutup kotak sampah besi yang cukup besar tepat di depan pintu itu sambil menghitung 'hasil' buruannya.

Klak.

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan nampaklah sosok pemuda bertampang foto model cover majalah dengan mata onyx dan dandanan yang cukup rapi membawa stok bir botol di tangannya. Ia menurunkan rak minuman itu lalu menatap sahabatnya yang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Siapa yang kau copet kali ini, Naruto?" tanya sang pemuda raven.

"Eksekutive muda di blok samping stasiun yang mengomel pada nenek tua penjual koran hanya karena menabrak orang itu sehingga _starbucks_-nya menumpahi kemeja mahalnya."

"Aha," jawab si pemuda raven, "kalau dia tak marah-marah pada nenek itu, apa kau tetap mencopetnya?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke."

"Ha~h. same old Naruto."

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, "Aku biasa melihat pemuda sok itu bersikap seenaknya pada bocah-bocah pengamen di stasiun. Yah, lumayanlah, dompetnya 'berisi' tebal."

"Lalu wajahmu? Dihajar massa?"

"Enak saja!" jawab Naruto, "ini karena tikus-tikus got yang mau merebut hasil tangkapanku."

"Berarti mereka berandalan baru," jawab Sasuke, "mana ada preman yang tak kenal namamu, Baka."

Naruto tertawa nyaring mendengarnya, "Kuanggap itu pujian, Teme."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya malas lalu menata botol-botol bir itu sambil menunggu truk pembawa minuman yang ia tunggu. Tangannya lalu melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya dan mulai melipat lengan panjang kemeja putihnya hingga setinggi siku.

"Kalau kau lama-lama di sini, siapa yang menjaga mejamu?"

"Ada Suigetsu."

"Kalau dia yang jadi bartender, aku rasa semua minuman di bar ini akan cepat habis," jawab Naruto, "habis diminum sendiri."

"Hn," balas Sasuke, "tak akan, gajinya bulan kemarin sudah dipotong."

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa keras. Ia memicingkan matanya saat lampu sein menyilaukan sebuah truk bak terbuka berjalan mundur memasuki gang itu. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan sang supir truk agar menghentikan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian sang kernet turun dan mulai menurunkan rak minuman.

Sasuke mulai mengurusi dan mencatat jumlah rak yang diturunkan sementara Naruto hanya bersantai menatapnya bahkan hingga truk itu mulai meninggalkan gang. Sasuke tak begitu mempedulikannya. Bocah berkulit putih itu mulai mondar-mandir memasukkan rak minuman ke dalam bar.

ARGH.

Naruto menoleh cepat dan mendapati Sasuke memegangi jari tengahnya yang tergores. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. "Ah~ kenapa Sasuke? Kulit mulusmu tergores?"

Sasuke langsung men-death glare sahabatnya itu sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya yang terluka pada Naruto, "_Damn you, Dipshit!_"

Naruto makin tertawa nyaring. Pemuda itu akhirnya melompat turun dari atas box sampah dan mendekat pada Sasuke sambil memeriksa rak minuman di bawahnya. "Hm, gara-gara ini kau tergores? Sebaiknya beri lap atau kertas saat mengangkatnya, Teme."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya yang terluka lalu melangkah mendekat di bak sampah. Mengambil beberapa lembar koran bekas dari dalamnya. "Ayo, bantu aku."

Naruto menerima kertas itu lalu matanya terbelalak, "Woi!" serunya, "lihat, ada berita kita!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya lalu merebut lembaran dari tangan Naruto dan membacanya pelan, "Tokyo News: Lagi-lagi _WinterFoxy_ mencuri guci antik Heaven. Waspada!"

"Waw, nama kita semakin terkenal," ungkap Naruto bersemangat. Membuatnya mendapat bogeman di ubun-ubunnya dari Sasuke, "Ach!"

"Guci abstrak begitu saja heboh." ujar Sasuke malas.

"Yah, biasa-lah," sahut Naruto enteng, "_WinterFoxy_… cool."

"Norak."

"Hey! Memangnya siapa yang memilih code name Winter, hah?" balas Naruto.

"Whatever, Foxy," jawab Sasuke, "sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tak sudi membangunkanmu besok pagi. Kita tak boleh telat, meski kita kuliah gratis, aku tak mau nilai-nilaiku jelek."

"Yayaya… aku juga tahu itu, lagipula beasiswanya hanya berlaku kalau nilai kita tetap bagus." Naruto mulai melengos pergi sampai akhirnya lengannya tertahan oleh sebuah cengkraman kuat.

"Kembalikan dompetku, Dobe."

Naruto terkikik pelan lalu menyerahkan dompet Sasuke, "Dari semua korbanku, hanya kau yang bisa merasakan kinerja tanganku."

Sasuke merebut dompetnya kasar lalu menyelipkannya lagi di kantung celananya. "Itu karena kau terlalu sering melakukannya padaku."

"Sepertinya dompetmu cukup tebal."

"Hn."

Naruto melirik sepeda yang terparkir di dekat dinding gang, "Bukannya sebaiknya kau pakai motor saja, jangan bilang kau terus memakai sepeda agar tubuhmu atletis, Teme."

"Harga bahan bakarnya mahal."

Yah, jawaban yang simple. "Kalau fans-fansmu di universitas mendengarnya, aku rasa mereka rela membelikanmu mobil beserta _gas station_-nya, hahahaha."

"Whatever, Loser."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, Shikamaru, aku kan sudah bilang, aku ke Jepang hanya untuk liburan. Bukan dalam tugas."

"_Aku kan hanya minta bantuanmu untuk berpikir, Sakura_," jawab suara dari seberang telepon. "_tenang, aku tahu kau masih lelah karena perjalanan. Tapi mungkin kau mau berubah pikiran_?"

"_Nah, you know me_," jawab gadis berambut pink dalam sebuah taksi, "penerbanganku dari New York tertunda setengah hari sehingga aku baru sampai di Jepang sejam yang lalu. Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang! Kau tahu kalau aku perempuan!"

"_Troublesome_," jawab Shikamaru, "_kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau tak akan ada orang yang menyerang monster sepertimu_."

"_Watch your talk, boy_," jawab Sakura, "apa kepolisian bagian investigasi dan penyelidikan Jepang sepertimu segitunya kesusahan?"

"_Aku hanya malas berpikir, aku lebih senang divisi-ku yang lama. Menangani bagian pembunuhan lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurusi kasus pencurian._ Duh."

"Sebaiknya besok kita bica-"

Ciit. Dukk.

"_Halo? Sakura?_"

"Pak? Kenapa taksinya?" tanya Sakura pada sang sopir.

"Sepertinya mogok, Nona." jawab sang sopir gemetaran.

"_Sakura?_"

"_Shut up_, Shika! Tunggu sebentar! Taksinya mogok!" seru Sakura jengkel. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Shikamaru. Sang sopir melangkah keluar mobil dan membuka kap depan mobilnya. Laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membungkuk sopan pada Sakura.

"Maaf Nona, tapi nampaknya akan butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya."

Sakura perlahan melangkah keluar taksi dan menatap sekeliling, "Apa artinya saya harus turun di sini, Pak?"

Sopir taksi itu terpaksa mengangguk.

"_Sakura?_"

"Diamlah dulu, Shikamaru!" seru Sakura kesal, "ha~h, mungkin ini hari sialku! Kau tahu, aku terdampar di komplek jalanan pinggiran yang kanan kirinya penuh dengan 'love hotel' you know!"

Shikamaru tertawa lagi.

"Jangan tertawa, Nanas! Harusnya kau menyusulku di bandara!"

"_Kau kan tahu, kasus pencurian ini menyita waktuku di kantor, makanya bantulah aku berpikir_…"

"Nona," panggil si sopir, "ini koper Anda, dan di belokan sana, sekitar lima puluh meter, Nona akan melihat stasiun bawah tanah." Sopir itu menyerahkan sebuah koper dorong yang baru ia keluarkan dari bagasinya.

"_Sakura?_"

"Aku terpaksa jalan," jawab Sakura, "sebaiknya besok pagi saja kau telepon aku. Aku tak mau handphone-ku dicopet penjahat brengsek gara-gara aku meneleponmu di jalanan."

"_Pakai earphone-mu_."

"Aku malas membongkar koperku hanya untuk bicara denganmu."

"_Yah, terserah_," jawab Shikamaru, "_good luck, Miss_."

Clek. Sakura mulai berjalan menyeret kopernya. Beruntunglah ia yang memilih untuk hanya membawa sedikit pakaian jadi koper yang ia bawa dari Amerika tak terlalu banyak. Gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada saku _coat_-nya lalu melangkah menyusuri jalanan remang-remang cahaya itu. Sial, cuacanya cukup dingin juga ternyata. Bulan Januari yang menyebalkan.

Sakura tetap berjalan tenang sampai ia akhirnya terhenti di belokan jalan. Sayangnya hal itu dikarenakan secara mendadak ia dihadang tiga pria berpakaian kusut dengan dandanan ala punk lengkap bersama rantai-rantai di leher dan pinggangnya juga celana jeans belel yang tak terawat.

Bad luck.

Sakura menarik napas perlahan. Ia memang bisa karate, dan okelah, ucapan Shikamaru tentang tenaga 'monster' itu memang bukan sekedar ejekan. Tapi ia sedang kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh. Semprotan merica di sakunya takkan mempan untuk tiga pemuda sekaligus. Revolver miliknya juga tak bisa ia gunakan di tempat ini mengingat ia ada di Jepang dan ia bukan sedang dalam tugas. Memangnya apa yang bisa dijelaskan seorang FBI dengan alibi melindungi diri dari tiga ekor 'cecurut' jalanan yang mengelilinginya sekarang? Ia tak mau menggunakan senjata apinya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura tenang.

Seorang diantaranya tertawa nyaring, "Ah, Nona cantik ini bisa bicara rupanya," ucapnya dengan nada menjijikkan, "kami hanya mau dompet, perhiasan, dan kalau kau bersedia, bersenang-senanglah dengan kami juga, Nona."

"Mengacalah terlebih dulu sebelum kau bicara denganku, Sampah!" ungkap Sakura enteng.

"Kaau!"

Sakura menghindar dari pukulan seorang preman dari arah belakangnya. Ia lalu memukul pelipis penjahat satunya sementara sang pemimpinnya sibuk membantu temannya berdiri.

"Kau boleh juga, Nona."

"Well, thanks."

Bugh.

Sakura lagi-lagi memukul wajah penjahat yang lain sementara lututnya menendang 'senjata' salah satu pemuda itu hingga meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu dengan lincah berputar dan menyikut perut pemuda lain lalu menendang keras tulang kering kaki salah seorang yang lainnya.

Namun mendadak dari arah belakang seorang penjahat mengacungkan pisau lipat ke arah Sakura, "Matiii kaaau!"

Crash.

"Bersikaplah sopan pada wanita, Bodoh, menodongkan pisau itu sangat rendahan."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok pemuda pirang yang mendadak menyelamatkannya dan merebut pisau lipat dari tangan berandalan itu. Dua temannya yang lain tak tinggal diam. Satunya mulai menyerang Sakura dan satunya lagi sukses meninju wajah Naruto.

Tapi tak lama kemudian kedua penjahat itu sudah tersungkur di tanah karena pukulan keras Naruto di perutnya dan semprotan lada gratis tepat di mata penjahat lain yang kini berteriak kesakitan dan perih di matanya. Sedetik berlalu kemudian, ketiga penjahat itu lari terbirit-birit sambil setengah mengumpat.

Naruto memungut tas tangan yang isinya berserakan di jalanan. Pemuda itu memasukkan lagi dompet, cermin kecil, bolpoint, dan juga lipstick ke dalam tas kecil itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi lengannya yang sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Sial. Tadi Sasuke, sekarang gilirannya.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya lalu membalutkannya di lengan Naruto.

"Daerah sini banyak penjahat, berandal, juga pencopet, hati-hatilah, Nona."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengambil tiga lembar uang dolar kertas pada Naruto, "Ini, ambillah."

"Hah?"

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih dan biaya pengobatan lukamu," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan lembaran bernominal sepuluh dolar itu, "ambillah, maaf kalau bukan mata uang sini, aku belum sempat menukarnya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu meringis dengan luka di lengan dan bibirnya, "Aduh, sakitnya~"

Sakura menarik lagi tangannya lalu mengambil uang lima puluh dolar dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto sekali lagi, "Kumohon terimalah."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lembaran uang di depannya. Ia lalu menyahut uang itu dan nyengir singkat, "Yah, kalau kau memaksa."

Sakura cukup shock dengan tingkah Naruto, '_Ternyata yang tadi kurang_.' Gadis itu lalu tersenyum kecut dan menarik kopernya menjauh.

"Hei."

Sakura kali ini menoleh lagi. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke arahnya sambil tetap mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk biaya luka goresnya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

"Tapi pukulan si brengsek tadi sakit sekali."

Kali ini Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk ujung bibirnya. Memang darah menetes dari sana, tapi apa maksudnya?

"K-kau… maksudmu apa? Yang tadi masih kurang?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sial. Sekalinya ditolong orang, juga ditolong berandal mata duitan.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat lalu nyengir, "Aku tahu obatnya."

"A-Ap-"

Terlambat. Naruto sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menekan pinggul gadis itu agar merapat di tembok dinding bangunan di sampingnya. Sakura terang saja terbelalak saat tahu-tahu pemuda itu melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi.

Tak lama memang, tapi cukup untuk Sakura bisa merasakan darah yang tadinya mengalir di bibir pemuda itu dan kini mengalir di mulutnya. Rasanya getir dan tawar.

Naruto mundur selangkah sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum manis pada Sakura yang masih melotot tak percaya, "Terima kasih obatnya."

'_**Earth to Sakura!**_' teriak suara dalam dirinya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget dan menatap pemuda pirang itu sudah berjalan menjauh ke arah jalan yang berlawanan. Gadis itu lalu tak sempat mengumpat atau menonjok muka sang 'penyelamat'-nya tadi. Wajahnya lalu mulai bersemu merah. Tangan kanannya lalu mengusap bibirnya cepat. Menghilangkan bekas darah yang baru dibagi pemuda sialan itu.

"BRENGSEK!" serunya kesal.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Sakura menekan bel dengan tak sabar.

Cklek.

Sakura dengan santainya menerobos masuk rumah tanpa banyak bicara. Ia menendang kopernya di ruang tamu lalu rebahan di sofa empuk untuk meluruskan tulang punggungnya. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang menatapnya heran.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"…" Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kubuatkan teh ya?"

"Nggak usah Hinata-chan."

Gadis berambut lavender itu melangkah mendekat ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol dingin orange juice ekstrak lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Bagaimana p-perjalananmu?"

"Sucks."

"T-tadi Shikamaru-kun meneleponku. I-ia tanya apa kau sudah sampai. Katanya kau tak mengangkat teleponnya."

"Biarkan saja."

"A-apa ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk noda merah di _coat_ krem milik Sakura.

"Darah."

"Darah? D-darah siapa?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Darah siapa lagi kalau bukan darah pemuda pirang brengsek yang seenaknya menciumnya tadi? Darah itu menempel di pakaiannya saat tangan pemuda itu menekan pinggulnya tadi. Argh! Bocah jelek!

"_**He's hot!**_" ungkap Inner Sakura.

"_No, he isn't!_"

"_**Good kisser!"**_

"_Bad!_"

"_**Yah, terserah kau sajalah**_**."**

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata.

Sakura menoleh pelan. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis, "Besok saja kuceritakan ya?"

Gadis bermata lavender di hadapannya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangan mungilnya lalu meraih koper Sakura dan membantu gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Besok apa acaramu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Mungkin mencari beberapa baju. Aku nggak begitu banyak membawa pakaian, sekalian berkeliling, aku mau tahu perubahan kota ini setelah empat tahun kutinggalkan. Lagipula aku terakhir berkunjung saat liburan tiga tahun lalu kan…" jelas Sakura. "kau besok kuliah?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa penelitianmu tentang botanical itu masih jalan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku masih mengerjakannya d-dengan Shino-kun."

"Lalu novel misteri buatanmu itu?"

"Masih k-kok, tiap bulannya masih dimuat di majalah local, kau mau baca?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Yah, besok saja," kata Sakura, "kau besok mau ku antar ke universitas?" tawar Sakura.

Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat, "Boleh."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Mazda melaju pelan memasuki kawasan universitas tempat Hinata kuliah. Sakura dengan santai mengendarai mobilnya hingga sampai ke gerbang universitas. Saat itulah terdengar suara berisik di samping kiri mobilnya.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sebuah sepeda yang dikendarai dua pemuda berboncengan melintasi mereka.

"Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san."

Sakura memicingkan matanya kali ini. Ia dengan tak sabar memarkirkan mobilnya lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan kasar.

"Lho, Sakura-chan, kau ikut turun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Turunlah Hinata-chan, lalu tunjukkan padaku dimana parkiran sepeda."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia ikut turun dari mobil. Sahabatnya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Hinata terpaksa menurut. Dan dari kejauhan, nampaklah dua pemuda yang tadi melintasi gerbang depan dengan sepedanya. Keduanya melangkah pelan menuju gedung universitas.

Seorang di antaranya memakai jaket putih, bertampang cool, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan satunya pemuda pirang dengan jaket black-orange dengan sudut bibir dihiasi plester kecil. Mulutnya dengan santai mengunyah permen karet sementara pemuda di sampingnya sibuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone-nya.

Sakura dengan tak sabar menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hei!" teriaknya memanggil Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kirinya meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke dan memintanya berhenti. Pemuda raven itu melirik sesaat lalu melepas earphone kanannya dan memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedikit aneh. Terang saja, baru semalam bertemu mana mungkin Naruto lupa pemilik suara itu.

Sasuke menoleh pelan dengan gaya khasnya dan mendapati dua orang gadis berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Tadinya ia mengira itu fans-nya. Tapi saat ia melihat Hinata, ia tahu perkiraannya salah. Yah, setidaknya sekalipun ia jarang menanggapi tingkah fans-nya, tapi ingatannya cukup bagus untuk tahu bahwa Hinata bukan salah satu dari fans-nya.

Tapi siapa gadis berambut pink ini? Sepertinya ia tak pernah melihatnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" panggil Hinata ngos-ngosan. Dua gadis itu kini sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, kecuali Naruto yang masih diam dan tak berbalik.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menoleh dan cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada pemuda di hadapannya, "Ah, U-Uchiha-san…" sapanya. Hinata lalu melemparkan pandangannya lagi pada Sakura di samping kanannya.

Sakura dengan tak sabar meraih pundak kanan Naruto dan membalik tubuh pemuda itu agar menatapnya. Sial. Si pirang ini punya nyali rupanya. Ia hanya nyengir pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu makin naik darah.

BUGH.

Sebuah pukulan mentah dari tangan Sakura mendarat di pipi Naruto. Membuat pemuda jatuh tersungkur meninggalkan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya karena memekik tertahan, juga Sasuke yang menatap tak percaya.

Naruto melepas plester mini di sudut bibirnya lalu meludahkan darah dari bibirnya. Ia terduduk di jalan sambil menengadah memandang Sakura yang masih kesal.

"Masih marah soal kemarin?" tanya Naruto santai, "aduh, sakit sekali rasanya…"

"Kemarin?" gumam Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran dolar dari dompetnya lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto, "Itu untuk biaya pengobatan." Sakura lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan dua pemuda yang masih terdiam.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata.

Naruto bangkit dan mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan di pundak Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Penggemarmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kita tes saja, dia pasti menoleh padaku, dan suatu saat dia akan jadi kekasihku," jawab Naruto, "taruhannya makan siang di kantin hari ini."

"Hn."

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" panggil Naruto sekenanya. "Lain kali akan kutagih obatnya seperti semalam!" teriaknya lantang.

Set.

Sakura menoleh sesaat dengan tampang kesal lalu melangkah lagi menuju mobilnya sementara Hinata berlari mengejarnya.

"Shit!"

"Aku menang," seru Naruto, "ramen gratis untuk makan siang!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggiring Naruto dari area tempat parkir. Meninggalkan suasana aneh karena kejadian tadi cukup menyita perhatian mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain mengingat betapa populernya seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Yak! Chapter perdana! Apa sudah cukup ngebikin cengar-cengir readers?

**SAKURA : **Hahahaha, aku jadi agen FBI

**HINATA : **Sepertinya c-cerita kali ini a-agak berat

**NIGHT : **Oh ya? Temanya doank kok, tuh buktinya night selipin humor kan?

**SASUKE: **Garing…

**NARUTO : **Tumben aku dan Teme jadi pemuda kere? Kebalikan Mademoiselle.

**NIGHT** : Lha idenya gitu e…

**SHIKAMARU :** Peranku?

**NIGHT : **Polisi bagian Investigasi dan Penyelidikan

**SHIKAMARU : **Troublesome, but cool

**NIGHT : **Hahahaha, tapi pengetahuan night soal polisi cuma dikit…

**SHIKAMARU : **Derita loe yang ngarang…

**SAKURA**: Pairnya?

**NIGHT** : Hahaha, belum tahu juga… masih pemanasan dulu! oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, Chapter perdana Catch You, Catch Me! Bagaimana readers? Cukup santai kan? Fic ini dan Stupid Cupid adalah project pengganti WAMN dan Mademoiselle Sakura yang nggak lama lagi tamat. Makanya, selama 2 fic yang lama belum tamat, maka apdetan ini dan Stupid Cupid bakal rada nyandet… come on, otak night bisa jebol kalo banyak-banyak tanggungan ***readers: salah loe sendiri yang bikin*** soalnya nggak enak mendam ide lama-lama.**

**Porsi fic ini sama kayak WAMN (**We Are Marry Now**) alias main pairnya ada dua. Jadi bukan slight tapi berimbang. Karena di-WAMN, night gak bisa ngeksplor SasuHina-nya karena banyak yang gak mau. Akhirnya night tuangin di fic ini ajah.**

**Chapter satu masih didominasi kemunculan Naruto atau Sakura, nanti chapter dua giliran Sasuke dan Hinata. Si hati dingin dan si hati lembut. Juga kita lihat aksi pencurian **_**WinterFoxy**_**.**

**Maklumi pemakaian bahasa inggris pada umpatan-umpatan chara-nya, karena night gak mungkin bikin kata-kata kasar pake bahasa Indo, bahasa Jawa, atau bahasa arek Suroboyo. Bisa keluar semua penghuni Kebun Binatang Surabaya, Mwahahahaha ***devil laugh ala Kogoro Mouri*****

Oke, night mohon…

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. The Incident

**Warning : AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T semi M. Pair : NaruSaku-SasuHina.**

**Haaaaai… jujur sebenarnya night gak niat apdet fic ini dalam waktu dekat. Niatnya nunggu **Mademoiselle Sakura** tamat dulu, tapi berhubung saya udah gak apdet selama 2 bulan, makanya night apdet banyak (meski pendek-pendek)**

**Fic ini night buat karena di WAMN night gak bisa ngotak-atik SasuHina-nya. Karena percaya atau nggak, SH-haters itu cukup banyak! Makanya mata night melotot pas tahu review chapter pertama fic ini bisa mencapai angka 50! Bahkan WAMN dulu chapter pertamanya cuma mendapat review sekitar 30-an. Padahal angka review WAMN itu sudah bikin saya lonjak-lonjak saking bahagianya. Dan berkat ni saya jadi tahu ternyata meskipun SH-Hater ada banyak, ternyata SH-Lover gak bisa diremehin! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Night jelasin dikit. Sakura dan Shikamaru usianya setahun lebih tua daripada Naru, Sasu, atau Hinata. Relation antara mereka nanti akan night jelasin pelan-pelan. Kalau nanya kenapa Sakura bisa jadi FBI, dia melewati masa sekolah dengan cepet ***anggep aja kelas akselerasi and lulus SMA di usia 15 tahun, sempet kuliah di Jepang tapi lanjut untuk pelatihan dan sebagainya dijalani di Amerika*** Begitu juga Shikamaru si jenius. Dia lulus cepat dan dengan kepintarannya langsung masuk jajaran elit kepolisian dalam usia muda. Rada khayal sih, but it's called fanfiction for some reason like this, ne?**

**THANKS TO : **_Nara Aiko, Rere Aozora, HallieChan, Icha yukina clyne, NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc, Rey619, NaruNarurin, Cyfz Harunoo, Uchiha Sakura97, NaRa UzWa, The RED Phantom, Yakusi Fuuku, Ayano Hatake, Rinzu15, Ruchan, akira yuuki your FB friend, fuussnhyachan, LavenderSun, karinuuzumaki lamagalogin, Shinji aishiteru, sabaku no ligaara, Ray Ichimura, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Saqee-chan, elven lady18, Schokolade Ist Mich, Ciaxx, DeeP bLuE seA, NaMIKAze Nara, Shearra26, Zhan, Blossommens, Zippy chan, RCD22, hadiekavien's, Cielheart Ie'chan, Ridho Uchiha, Cendy Hoseki, Zie-rainC0ol, uchirumaki lacus, Fun-Ny Chan, kecis FU, Kazuma big tomat, Lollytha-chan, YuHuUi R'-iNiecHaN, narusaku, SasuHina FC, UZUMAKI YUKI, Youichi Hikari, sun setsuna, kuraishi cha22dhen._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Naruto; seorang pemuda berandalan, pencopet ulung, dan hidup berantakan. Sasuke; bartender muda, hidup juga tak jelas, cerdas, miskin, jaim, sekaligus tukang tipu. Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun dalam salah satu aksinya dikenal sebagai WinterFoxy, sebuah code name penjahat buronan yang terbiasa mencuri barang-barang antik orang kaya. Persahabatan baik dalam pertemanan maupun pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sangat handal hingga akhirnya suatu saat sesuatu terjadi. Belum lagi munculnya seorang gadis aneh yang galak, hubungan misteriusnya dengan seorang polisi Jepang, juga keikutsertaan salah seorang mahasiswi pendiam bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Permainan dan penyamaran dimulai.

_**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**_

**.**

**CATCH YOU, CATCH ME : The Incident**

**.**

"Hei, apa kau sudah menghubungi si mata duitan itu?"

Sasuke menengguk jus tomatnya lalu menengok pada teman seapartemennya itu. Ia melirik kanan kiri untuk mengecek banyak tidaknya mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu di kantin siang ini. Ia menghela napas lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku sudah bilang pada Kakuzu. Makanya sasaran kita nggak berubah."

Naruto menghabiskan kuah ramen miso-nya lalu mengangguk setuju. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat meraih tissue gulung di tengah meja lalu mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan. Dengan santai ia bersandar di kursi sambil mengusap perutnya yang buncit karena kenyang.

Makanan gratis adalah surga dunianya.

"Sekalian kita perlu ganti alat perubah suaramu nanti saat kita transaksi. Ingat itu!"

"Yes, Sir!" goda Naruto. "Aku akan ke lab computer di gedung atas. Kalau kita pakai internet di lantai bawah, mahasiswa-nya terlalu padat, jadi sebaiknya kita ke atas setelah ini. Kau nggak ada jam kuliah kan?"

Sasuke melirik kertas-kertasnya di atas meja. "Aku cuma perlu mengantarkan laporan sastra pada Genma. Setelah itu aku akan menyusul ke lantai atas."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata mencoba menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat melangkah cepat menuju lift di dekat hall gedung universitarnya. Jujur saja, tumpukan buku ilmiah tentang _botani_ yang ia bawa dari laboratorium perlu ia bawa ke perpustakaan di lantai atas. Dan tumpukan buku itu terlalu banyak sampai menghalangi pandangan matanya. Ini semua ia lakukan sendiri karena ternyata Shino hari ini tidak masuk kuliah. Ah, betapa merepotkannya.

Dan jalan yang paling memudahkan untuk ditempuh adalah lift di dekat hall gedung. Maka dari itu ia mencoba cepat-cepat menuju lift, sekalian mengurangi bebannya.

"T-tunggu!"

Sasuke yang hampir saja memencet tombol lift akhirnya menyodorkan tangannya untuk menahan pintu yang akan tertutup. Samar-samar seorang gadis memasuki lift dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Barulah saat gadis itu bersanding di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat wajah mahasiswi itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"T-terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum gugup, "Untuk m-menahan p-pintu lift-nya."

"Apa?"

Well, bukannya Sasuke adalah pemuda setengah tuli, dan bukan juga Sasuke tak bisa memahami bahasa 'terbata-bata' ala seorang Hyuuga Hinata, tapi itu semua karena faktor bisingnya suara mesin di gedung sebelah. Kebetulan sedang ada konstruksi ulang gedung karena usia bangunan yang sudah tua. Barulah setelah pintu lift tertutup rapat, suara bising dari luar itu frekuensinya tak terdengar lagi ke secara keras.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya ulang Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah, lebih baik tak terlalu banyak bicara dengan pemuda satu ini. Seingatnya Mr. Perfect bin Populer Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mahasiswa yang selalu membenci gadis yang terlalu banyak bicara alias menyebalkan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum.

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah gadis aneh di sampingnya ini. Ia hanya melirik ke kiri sebentar sebelum akhirnya pandangannya teralih pada angka penunjuk pergantian lantai lift.

'1'

'2'

'3'

"DOONG!"

"Grakkk!"

Slift tergoncang sesaat. Terdengar suara Hinata memekik pelan sementara Sasuke hanya melotot karena kaget.

Bruuk.

Kedua tangan Hinata kini berpegangan pada sisi kaca di belakangnya. Dan bisa dipastikan, semua buku yang tadinya tertata rapi itu sudah berjatuhan di lantai lift. Tapi sang gadis Hyuuga ini tak punya waktu untuk mengumpat karena buku-bukunya yang jatuh. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap muka Sasuke dengan pandangan horror.

Klik. Lampu mati sedetik lalu hidup kembali.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak takut. Ia hanya sedikit kaget karena lift-nya macet setelah terdengar suara nyaring dari mesin konstruksi –mungkin buldoser– yang menabrak sesuatu yang padat. Sasuke mengasumsikan itu dinding gedung sebelah.

"U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke hanya menoleh pada Hinata lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Lift-nya macet."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Entah apa itu karena panik, Sasuke merasa pertanyaan Hinata barusan itu terasa aneh. Seolah ia merasa kalau Hinata memandangnya sebagai tukang perbaikan lift. Memangnya Sasuke bisa apa dalam situasi ini.

Untunglah seorang Uchiha sepertinya selalu bisa bersikap 'calm down' dalam situasi apapun. Ah, jangan menyebut nama besar Uchiha lagi, pikirnya kesal.

Pemuda itu maju meraih telepon lift lalu memencet nomor pos keamanan di hall lantai bawah. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari seberang.

"_Halo?"_

"Hm. Sepertinya saya dan teman saya terjebak lift."

"_Lokasinya di lantai berapa?"_

"Lantai tiga menuju empat."

"_Oh, bisa adik coba untuk membuka box kabelnya sementara saya hubungkan dengan teknisi lift-nya?"_

Sasuke tak banyak protes. Sembari tangan kirinya masih memegangi gagang telepon, tangan kanannya mencoba mengotak-atik tombol lift. _Cklik!_ Mata Sasuke melebar saat barusan malah terdapat percikan listrik.

"Sepertinya terjadi konsleting." Sasuke menambahkan.

"_Tolong semua yang ada di lift untuk tidak panik. Dua orang teknisi sedang menuju lantai atas lewat tangga darurat. Tolong ditunggu."_

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'Hn' sebelum akhirnya meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis di belakangnya menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Napasnya naik turun karena ketakutan.

Sasuke melotot sesaat. Tunggu. Jangan bilang gadis ini punya rasa phobia terhadap tempat sempit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mulai kebingungan.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Kau punya phobia?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Sasuke menatapnya sebal. Pemuda itu menggaruk rambut ravennya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tenang?" pinta Sasuke dengan suara yang… yah, lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bukannya kalau ada wanita yang ketakutan, seorang lelaki harusnya menenangkannya, bukannya malah seolah seperti mengintimidasinya seperti ini. Um… tapi mungkin Hinata yang berpikiran berlebihan karena terlalu sering membaca novel roman.

"Kalau kau bernapas seperti itu kau bisa menghabiskan persediaan oksigen di dalam lift ini."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Matanya makin melebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. tapi Hinata mulai berpikir. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu akhirnya mulai tenang.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift lalu melorotkan tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk. Pemuda itu meluruskan kakinya di lantai, tak peduli pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping kirinya.

Benar-benar pemuda yang tak punya hati, pikir Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya berangsur-angur ikut terduduk di lantai. Ia tidak menengok pada Sasuke di samping kanannya. Begitu juga Sasuke yang lebih memilih untuk memandangi cahaya penerangan di langit-langit.

Hinata juga memilih untuk tak bicara. _For God's Sake_, kenapa di antara banyaknya mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo ini, harus Sasuke yang jadi 'teman'-nya saat ia terjebak macetnya lift.

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan tadi. Yah, bahkan pemuda di sampingnya ini tak mau membantunya sedikit pun. Ya Tuhan… apa stok pemuda perhatian di Jepang ini sudah musnah? Ia memang _nerd!_ Tapi Shikamaru, mantannya, dan Neji selalu bilang bahwa ia sangat manis. Bahkan sahabatnya, Sakura, yang cantik itu juga memuji Hinata.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke ini gay. Um, beberapa rumor mengatakan seperti itu. Tadinya Hinata tidak ingin percaya. Yah, Hinata bukan gadis yang selalu _negative thinking_. Tapi melihat kenyataan –pahit– seperti ini, boleh kan ia berspekulasi?

_Nuh nan neo muh yeh bbeo  
(Keu keu nyeo reul boh neun nah neun) mee chyeo  
Hah hah jee man ee jehn jee chyeo  
Make up Shake up Break up~_

Sasuke merogoh kantongnya saat suara dering handphone-nya terdengar makin nyaring. Ia mengabaikan pandangan penasaran gadis di sampingnya lalu mengangkat telepon dengan malas-malasan.

"_Hoi, Teme! Lama sekali!"_

"Lift-nya macet, Dobe!"

Klik. _Tuuu~t._

Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Ia lalu menengok pada Hinata yang memperhatikannya, namun gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa melihatiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata sweatdrop. Sweatdrop dalam hati sekaligus sweatdrop fisik karena udara dalam lift terasa menyesakkan. Hinata memperhatikan matanya sesaat, menyadari betapa menyebalkannya pemuda berwajah malaikat di samping kanannya ini.

"Apa… A-apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini pada semua perempuan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu menyebalkan, Uchiha-san?" tanya balik Hinata. _Great!_ Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bicara satu kalimat panjang dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya tanpa terbata sedikit pun.

Alis kiri Sasuke naik. Dahinya berkerut mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hebat juga gadis satu ini. Meskipun terlihat takut dan tak mau menatap matanya, ia berani berkomentar seperti itu padanya. Gadis pertama yang berkomentar jelek terang-terangan padanya.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu sangat aneh?"

"A-apa?"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku? Seingatku kau tak pernah memperhatikanku dan selalu memperhatikan Naruto."

Hinata melotot. Niatnya membalas tapi wajahnya keburu memerah duluan.

"Ha! Kau benar-benar aneh! Sama seperti temanmu rambut pink tadi."

Hinata kali ini berani menatap mata Sasuke. Siapa dia sampai berani berkomentar soal sahabat baiknya seperti itu? Mereka kan beru bertemu sekali saat di tempat parkir tadi.

Hinata mendengus pelan (sejujurnya ia jarang sekali mendengus tak sopan seperti ini). Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Kau berkomentar s-seolah kau sudah m-mengenal Sakura-chan bertahun-tahun."

"Dan kau juga berkomentar soal aku, padahal baru kali ini kita mengobrol tak penting seperti ini."

"M-memangnya apa namanya kalau bukan menyebalkan sementara ada temannya yang ketakutan tapi k-kau malah bersikap sengit. Bahkan bukuku berserakan pun k-kau nggak membantu s-sedikitpun." ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Well, ia sebenarnya tak keberatan Sasuke tak membantunya, tapi setidaknya jangan bersikap sengit padanya.

"Makanya bicara kalau memang kau butuh bantuan."

"A-apa mahasiswa idola sepertimu baru mau membantu seseorang kalau d-diminta?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Mahasiswa idola?"

_Blush._

Hinata merasa ingin menarik kata-kata konyolnya tadi.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau memperhatikanku sampai segitunya, Hyuuga…" sindir Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatapnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan gadis itu tak bergerak. Mungkin saking malunya. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke kesal. Kesal setengah mati. Ia memang masih belum tahu kenapa Sakura terlihat membenci Naruto. Tapi kalau temannya saja seperti ini, mungkin dua pemuda ini memang menyebalkan.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya yang merah padam. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis. Sasuke jadi terlihat bingung. Wajah Hinata tampak berkeringat, dan udara makin terasa sesak.

"Tch."

Sasuke meraih tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku luar tasnya.

Pisau lipat!

Hinata melotot lagi. Mau apa Sasuke? Untuk apa seorang mahasiswa membawa pisau lipat dalam tasnya? Mau apa pemuda raven ini? Membunuhnya?

Sasuke akhirnya bangkit lalu mendekat ke pintu. Ia mengarahkan pisaunya ke sela pintu lift dan mencoba membuka pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

_Ngiik._

Di bagian atas, sepertiga panjang pintu di bagian atas mulai terlihat cahaya. Itu lantai empat! Ternyata lift-nya memang berhenti di antara lantai tiga dan empat. Sasuke mencoba menarik pintu itu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Pemuda itu tampak berjuang keras dan akhirnya pintunya terbuka hingga lebarnya sekitar setengah meter.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?"

Sasuke dan Hinata mendongak ke atas dan melihat salah seorang teknisi melongok ke bawah. Teknisi itu berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan penumpang lift. Sesaat bibirnya tersenyum melihat dua orang mahasiswa yang terjebak lift itu baik-baik saja.

"Kami sedang memperbaiki aliran listriknya dari luar."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Kini udara di sekitarnya tak sesesak tadi. Untunglah ia tak kehabisan oksigen dan ditemukan mati (sia-sia) di dalam lift bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan meraih tumpukan buku dari pangkuan Hinata tanpa permisi lalu melemparkannya lewat pintu sempit itu di bagian atas.

Hinata hanya melongo.

"Kami mau keluar." Sasuke berteriak pada teknisi di atasnya. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh dan menarik lengan Hinata agar gadis itu bangkit.

"Eh?" pekiknya.

"Ayo keluar," perintah Sasuke. "mukamu pucat sekali."

Hinata terbelalak. Ternyata bocah Uchiha ini bisa perhatian rupanya.

"Aku tak mau disalahkan kalau kau mati dalam lift."

Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Ternyata pemuda ini tetap menyebalkan.

"Ayo!"

"B-bagaimana caranya aku bisa naik!" balas Hinata kesal.

Sasuke hanya berbalik lalu berjongkok dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Naik!"

"A-apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. "A-aku tak mau!"

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan menatap Hinata dari bawah. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Hinata baik-baik lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu. Untuk ukuran perempuan, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Hinata memicingkan mata lavendernya. Berurusan dengan Hinata saja ia sudah bilang 'menyebalkan', apalagi kalau pemuda ini berurusan dengan seorang Haruno Sakura? Hinata tertegun sesaat. Mungkin ia memang agak menyebalkan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersikap menyebalkan pada seseorang. Hey, tapi bukankah pemuda ini pantas mendapatkannya?

"Naiklah, Hyuuga," pinta Sasuke. Kali ini suaranya lebih lembut. "Aku tak akan mendongak sampai kau berhasil keluar lift. Aku tak akan mengintip celanamu hanya karena kau memakai rok."

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Harus Hinata akui, salah satu alasannya ia menolak adalah karena ia memang memakai rok berwarna biru gelap dengan panjang sekitar lima centi di bawah lutut.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata terperanjat. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai tak sabar kali ini. Hinata hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam dan sejenak memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia melepas alas kakinya dan mulai memanjat di pundak Sasuke.

'_Anggap saja Uchiha Sasuke seorang gay. Gay. Gay. Gay_.' Hinata terus mengucapkannya dalam hati.

Dari luar, beberapa teknisi mencoba membantu dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya akhirnya sukses keluar dari lift. Hinata langsung melihat sekeliling. Sebagian histeris melihat ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang terjebak dalam lift, dan sebagian –perempuan– menatap Hinata tajam saat mereka sadar bahwa ialah yang terjebak bersama pangeran mereka. Andai mereka tahu bahwa ia bersedia bertukar tempat kalau gadis-gadis itu ingin terjebak lift bersama pemuda raven itu.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dari belakang yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teknisi. Hinata lalu menerima buku-bukunya yang disodorkan salah seorang mahasiswa di sampingnya.

"Teme!"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke. Gadis itu tak terlalu memperhatikan. Ia mengangkat pundak kanannya untuk mengusap keringat yang menetes di pipi kanannya. Astaga. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

Dan sedetik kemudian semua terasa gelap.

_Bruuk._

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Hinata ambruk. Pingsan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau yakin nggak mau ke ruang kesehatan?"

Sasuke menengok ke belakang kemudi sepedanya dengan kesal pada sahabatnya yang cerewet itu. Ia memilih diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sudah diucapkannya sebanyak empat kali sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang universitas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata saat di lift? Dia bahkan sampai pingsan."

Sasuke menggerutu malas kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala bocah pirang di belakangnya. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Hoah…" Naruto terdengar menahan tawanya. "Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, Teme. Seingatku Hinata tak seperti fans-fansmu kan?"

"Would you please stop talking about her, Dobe? Or I'll kill you."

"Alright!" jawab Naruto. "Untung aku sudah selesai mengunduh data untuk aksi malam ini. Aku juga mengecek lokasi pengalihan dekat restoran dan pesta apartemen dengan jadwal yang sama. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku, _Winter_."

"Hn."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Dalam suasana kamar yang gelap, terlihat Naruto sedang menggeser lemari miliknya yang terletak di dekat jendela apartemen. Dengan cepat ia membuka 'ruang rahasia' tempat ia menyimpan barang-barangnya selama 'bekerja'. Ia meraih beberapa peralatan yang biasa ia gunakan lalu mulai melepas kaosnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian sejenis spandex hitam pekat untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Cklek.

Naruto menengok dan mendapati partnernya berjalan mendekat. Ia melempar sebuah sarung tangan pada Sasuke dan pemuda raven itu dengan sigap memakainya.

"Bagaimana sepedamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk santai, "Sudah kulapisi."

"Warna apa yang kau pakai kali ini untuk pelapis luarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Merah marun."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu melempar tas kecil mereka pada Sasuke dan segera menggeser lagi lemari miliknya di tempat yang semula. Naruto menengok jam tangan –yang tentunya bukan yang bobrok dan biasa ia pakai– miliknya.

"You ready?"

"Hn."

"Let's go!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Done, Foxy!"

"Great!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menggeletakkan dua ekor anjing jenis Rottweiler yang telah ia suntik obat bius sementara Sasuke mengendap menyingkir dari bawah jendela setelah berhasil meng-hack system alarm dan keamanan rumah yang mereka satroni. Pemuda itu kini sibuk melepas kabel-kabel dari layar portabel miliknya.

Naruto bergegas mengeluarkan alat pelubang kaca dan mulai melubangi kaca jendela di dekatnya yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan. Tangannya dengan terampil membuka kaitan kunci jendela dan membuatnya berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat, "Lokasi ada di barat daya. Menurut gambar, cari yang letaknya di dekat lukisan replica Van Gogh. Tak jauh dari akuarium."

"Clear, Winter."

"We have eighteen minutes, Foxy. Ingat, setelah sepuluh menit samurainya lepas dari kode pertahanan kedua, alarm di kantor polisi akan berbunyi." Sasuke lalu memandangi jam tangannya dan menge-set kaca mata miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, asap putih tipis menyeruak memenuhi ruang makan. "Go! Now!"

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sasuke masuk dan mengendap melewati ruang makan. Sasuke memindai ruangan dengan kaca mata infra-red miliknya. Ia memeriksa apa ada pergerakan penghuni rumah atau tidak. Setelah memastikan semua aman, ia menoleh pada Naruto. Partnernya itu sedang memengangi samurai yang mereka incar.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke baik-baik. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lalu mengangguk.

Klak.

Keduanya langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah dan ruang makan lalu berlari ke jendela tempat mereka masuk. Begitu berhasil keluar, mereka bersandar di dekat pagar. Sasuke mulai memasang kabel-kabel miliknya dan mengembalikan system CC-TV dan alarm rumah itu sementara Naruto memasang Samurai yang ia pegang pada rangka besi sepeda.

Tangannya dengan sigap meraih kertas pelapis sepeda warna merah marun seperti warna sepeda Sasuke lalu melapiskannya untuk menyamarkan samurai itu.

"Seven minutes left!" bisik Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu melepas celana spandeks dan sarung tangan serta masker wajahnya lalu meraih sebuah rok sepaha dan sebuah wig panjang ikal berwarna cokelat juga dasi berwarna merah.

Naruto pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengganti pakaian dan memakai wig hitam pekat sebahu sementara Sasuke mulai mendeteksi pelacak di Samurai curian yang kini melekat di sepeda miliknya. Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan tanda 'WinterFoxy' berupa cap stempel di tembok dekat bel rumah di pagar depan.

"Clear!"

Naruto meraih dan segera menaiki sepeda mereka dan membonceng Sasuke versi 'perempuan' menuju jalanan sebelah utara. Keduanya lalu berhenti di sebuah apartemen bertingkat yang di lantai atasnya terdengar hingar bingar sementara di samping kanannya terdapat restoran duapuluh empat jam.

Sasuke turun dari sepeda dan melemparkan 'alat-alat'-nya yang dimasukkan dalam kantong plastik yang dicampur dengan remah lobak dan kulit kentang lalu 'membuang'-nya dalam tong di gang yang letaknya antara restoran dan apartemen.

Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dua permen karet lalu menyodorkan salah satunya pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Foxy."

Naruto menoleh dan mendadak Sasuke menukar permen mereka.

"Mini-speaker pengganti suara milikmu sedikit bermasalah. Pakai punyaku, sebagai gantinya, saat ada razia, kau yang bicara pada polisi."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengunyah permen karetnya sementara Sasuke dengan cepat mengenakan contact lens berwarna kemerahan.

"Ehm… Hisa… Winter!" Naruto mengecek 'suara' barunya.

"Hn, Foxy… Kaori!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah permennya. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

Naruto dengan suara wanitanya menengok pada Sasuke, "Apa aku perlu menampar pipimu, Hisa?" tanya Naruto setengah tertawa. "Pipimu harus terlihat memerah karena mabuk."

"No thanks, Kaori."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Apa aku masih terlihat pucat, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya lembut sambil terus berjalan.

"Habisnya, kau bilang kau pingsan karena terkurung di lift," jawab Sakura. "Dan sekarang si rambut nanas itu meminta kita menemuinya. Apa sih maunya? Mentang-mentang lokasi-nya dekat rumah kita."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

Sakura menengok sahabatnya itu. "Kau nggak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menuruti Shikamaru. _That lazy-ass_."

"H-habisnya aku juga l-lama tak bertemu Shikamaru-kun."

"Ha~h, kalian kan tinggal di satu kota, Hinata-chan! Dini hari begini menelepon ke rumah…" keluh Sakura.

"Pekerjaannya sulit ditinggalkan Sakura-chan…"

Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya, "Pantas saja kau memutuskannya. Pacar tak berguna seperti itu. _He's not worth enough for you, Hime_."

"J-jangan bilang b-begitu, Sakura-chan. Dia kan sahabatmu juga."

"Justru karena dia sahabatku, aku jadi tahu kalau Shikamaru harusnya mendapat gadis yang troublesome supaya bisa menendangnya tiap dia melupakan pacarnya."

Hinata hanya tertawa lagi.

"Ha~h, pasti Neji akan setuju dengan pemikiranku," desah Sakura sambil memandangi langit malam. "Aku merindukan Neji, Hinata-chan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi… namamu Hanamichi Kaori," ujar salah seorang polisi merambut cokelat pada Naruto sambil mematikan tongkat pelacaknya.

"Ya! Seperti yang tertulis di tanda pengenal yang anda pegang Pak Polisi!" ujar Naruto versi perempuan dengan riang.

"Dan temanmu ini…" polisi bernama Kankurou itu menengok Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto. "Kurosaki Hisa?"

"Yap!" jawab Naruto lagi. "Maaf Pak, teman saya agak mabuk."

"Memangnya kalian habis pesta?"

Naruto menunjuk ujung jalanan yang cukup jauh. "Temanku mengadakan pesta kelulusan di apartemennya di ujung jalan sana. Cek saja."

"Kankurou?"

Polisi itu menoleh pada rekannya, "Inspektur Kiba?"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kiba sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Anjing putihnya terlihat berjalan menjauh menuju pengguna jalan yang sedang dirazia. "Kalian mabuk ya? Perempuan mabuk jam segini. Berapa usia kalian?"

"Tuh, di tanda pengenal kami. Usia kami sudah hampir dua puluh lima tahun Pak Polisi…" ejek Kaori setengah cemberut, "Sebenarnya kenapa kami di razia juga? Kami kan naik sepeda? Kami tidak kebut-kebutan. Kami juga tidak menabrak orang dengan sepeda kami."

"Maaf jika kalian terganggu. Secara mendadak ada pencurian barang antik di sebuah rumah di dekat belokan itu." Kiba mulai menerangkan.

"Pantas saja ramai sekali."

"Dan dalam waktu bersamaan di rumah sampingnya, kediaman milik Yamanaka, kepala keluarganya ditemukan tewas tak sampai setengah jam lalu."

Sasuke mulai memundurkan posisi duduknya dan melirik Naruto.

"Pembunuhan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara Hisa.

Kiba dan Kankurou hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Dan kemungkinannya _WinterFoxy_ pelakunya."

"_WinterFoxy?_" Naruto terlihat melotot.

"Siapa itu, Kaori?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura polos.

"Entah, sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu di koran."

"Kalian ini tak pernah lihat berita ya?" tanya Kankurou setengah heran. Padahal nama _WinterFoxy _sangat terkenal.

Naruto hanya nyengir. "Kalau berita skandal aktor Senju Hashirama dan penyanyi bernama Matsuri itu sih aku tahu…"

Kankurou terlihat menepuk dahinya. "Dasar perempuan penggila infotaiment." Kankurou tertawa pelan sambil menengok Kiba yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, Inspektur Kiba, ada apa Anda kemari?"

"Astaga! Aku mau tanya apa kau lihat Inspektur Shikamaru? Ada dua teman wanitanya yang mencarinya."

"Mana?"

Kba menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Kankurou yang mengangguk menunjuk ujung jalan tempat beberapa polisi berkumpul. "Sepertinya Inspektur Shikamaru di sana."

Kiba dengan sigap langsung menyingkir ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kankurou.

"Teman wanita?" Kankurou menoleh ke ujung jalan. Disusul dengan pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Di seberang sana, kedua anggota _WinterFoxy_ itu dapat melihat sosok wanita yang bisa dibilang mereka kenal. Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna pink memakai jaket hijau serta mengenakan tudungnya dan menatap langit malam sementara gadis di sampingnya, seorang gadis manis bermata lavender berambut panjang mengenakan celana satin berwarna caramel dan coat hitam sepanjang paha.

Gadis yang tadi pagi menampar wajah Naruto dan gadis yang sempat terjebak di lift macet bersama Sasuke tadi siang.

Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Naruto, memberi tanda pada partnernya untuk segera pergi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Hoahm…" keluah Naruto dengan suara keras. "Pak polisi, aku dan Hisa harus segera pulang. Kami mengantuk sekali. Apa kami tidak bisa pergi sekarang?"

Kankurou lalu menoleh paham dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Saat ini ada kawanan pencuri dan mungkin juga pembunuh sedang berkeliaran. Perempuan seperti kalian jangan terlalu sering berkeliaran sampai jam segini."

"Baik Pak…" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan. Sedetik kemudian Naruto dengan cepat langsung mengayuh sepedanya. Mereka tak boleh terlalu lama ada di tempat penuh polisi itu. Apalagi kini nama mereka sebagai pencuri malah tercemar dengan asumsi sebagai pembunuh karena ada kasus lain dalam waktu bersamaan.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**SAKURA : **Wah peranku sedikit sekali…

**HINATA : **I-itu karena chapter lalu sudah bagian Saku-chan dan Naru-kun

**NIGHT : **Yup! Dan chapter depan muncul chara baru…

**SASUKE: **Pasti soal Yamanaka

**NARUTO : **Jadi ini awal masalah WinterFoxy dan kepolisian Jepang?

**NIGHT** : Ya! Karena ada pembunuhan Inoichi…

**INO :** Berarti chapter depan aku muncul…

**NIGHT : **Yeah, dan tentu beberapa yang lain…

**HOKAGE PERTAMA : **Bisa-bisanya kau membawa namaku!

**NIGHT : **Hahahaha, ampun! Saya juga pinjem nama Hanamichi dan Kurosaki… *dikeroyok chara fandom Bleach dan Slam Dunk*

**HINATA** : N-Night, apa aku OOC pas di lift?

**NIGHT** : Night udah usaha biar gak Extreme OOC, gimana ya…

**ALL CHARA : **Yasudahlah, mohon pengertian… REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, Chapter perdana Catch You, Catch Me! Chapter The Insident kelar.**

**Sesuai Janji,, setelah Chapter 1 isinya dominant NS, Chapter ni dominant SH… waktu saya ngetik awalnya saya gak sreg n' bingung bikin momen SH-nya. Tapi ternyata setelah kelar ma dibayangin, ternyata adegan lift itu lucu juga ya…**

**Dan Aksi WinterFoxy itu semoga reader sekalian juga bisa ngebayangin ya… maklum, genre action kayak gini buat night masih dalam tahap belajar. Kertas pelapis sepeda itu bisa dibayangin kayak di film TAXI (Queen Latifah) saat penjahat dari Rusia itu ngelapisi mobil sedannya jadi merah n' biru.**

**Wohoi! Hina itu mantan Shika lho… tapi cuma mantan. Pair untuk Shika belum kusiapin. Hubungan ShikaSaku akan kujelasin lain kali. Mereka sahabat kok, sahabat sejak Saku tinggal di panti asuhan. Neji? Coba tebak di manakah abang Neji? Dan apa hubungan mereka semua?**

**Cek juga ya Mademoiselle Sakura, We Are Marry Now, and 2 fic collaboration between **_**me and Elven lady18**_**. Nama akunnya **_**Elf from the Night's Clan**_**, berjudul Stupid Genius **(inspired by 3 idiots Movie**) *coming soon* **ma** King Player (**inspired by City Hunter the Movie**) *already published*… keduanya humor romance…**

****SELAMAT MERAYAKAN IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MUSLIM****

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN**

Oke, night mohon…

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Gotcha!

**Warning : AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T semi M. Pair : NaruSaku-SasuHina.**

**Gimana chapter kemarin Sasuhina-nya? Hahahaha, semoga gak OOC parah. Thanks banget buat yang udah baca fic abal satu ini, night tahu ceritanya kurang greget and kadang susah banget dibayangin scene-nya. Night masih belajar kok… ada yang mau nebak siapa pembunuh Inoichi?**

**Romance-nya nyicil dulu ya. Perlahan night usut dulu bagian mystery-actionnya. Baru setelah itu nanti night bikin romance lagi saat 'mereka' tinggal serumah. ***lirik-lirik we are marry now*** bingung? Jangan donk… kan di summary udah ada tulisan '**_**saling kucing-kucingan**_**'. Well jujur, ide cerita ini muncul saat night liat salah satu scene **_**Mr. and Mrs. Smith**_** saat **_**Angelina Jolie ma Brad Pitt**_** ada di pasar hiburan lagi nembak kaleng yang berhadiah boneka itu lho… inget? Sisanya night ngotot pake otak night.**

**Thanks for all reviewers: **_Youichi Hikari, Ainath Faldebaran, YuHuUi R'-InIE, Enny Love ShikaIno, Cendy Hoseki, Cielheart Ie'chan, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Nara Aiko, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, hadiekavien's, Chai Mol, Uchiha Narachi, Chika, Aburame anduts, NaruNarurin, Fidy Discrimination, Rere Aozora, Ren Shiekaru, Ziory Abukara, Merai Alixya Kudo, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Rinzu15 'The 4__th__ Espada, Ciaxx, Fhaska, akira yuuki, kuraishi cha22dhen, Shirayuki No Aoi, Ara-chan, Ai Mishima, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, natsu-CherryKnight, bacadoang, Kanae Ono, Numpanglewat .com, Lhyn Hatake, D-kiro YoiD, m a t s u k i y o, Saqee-chan, teichi, wajan dan panci, lollytha-chan, Uchiha Sakura97, Yin Yang, Mama and Aa, Ayano Hatake, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Ridho Uciha, yuuaja, Elven lady18 gak login, Vytachi W. F, Zhan' Masamune, BlodwynElektra, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Oichi tyara no sasori, sabaku no ligaara, kobayashi akane males log-in, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Phantom sakit mata, inessegreen, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, brokenwings, Norikonori-chan, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Kurosaki Yume-chan, Uchiha Kagoure chan, Temari Fanz, kin-chan._

**Yang setia nungguin **_**Mademoiselle Sakura**_** sabar ya… semoga dalam minggu ini bisa night update!**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Naruto; seorang pemuda berandalan, pencopet ulung, dan hidup berantakan. Sasuke; bartender muda, hidup juga tak jelas, cerdas, miskin, jaim, sekaligus tukang tipu. Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun dalam salah satu aksinya dikenal sebagai WinterFoxy, sebuah code name penjahat buronan yang terbiasa mencuri barang-barang antik orang kaya. Persahabatan baik dalam pertemanan maupun pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sangat handal hingga akhirnya suatu saat sesuatu terjadi. Belum lagi munculnya seorang gadis aneh yang galak, hubungan misteriusnya dengan seorang polisi Jepang, juga keikutsertaan salah seorang mahasiswi pendiam bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Permainan kucing-kucingan dan penyamaran dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**CATCH YOU, CATCH ME : Gotcha!**

**.**

_Cklek._

Seorang pemuda dengan gigi taring yang terlihat tajam membuka pintu apartemen dengan malas. Matanya masih setengah terkatup sementara tangan kirinya yang tak memegang kenop pintu sibuk membawa sebotol air putih yang isinya tak sampai separuh.

"Sasuke?" sapanya dengan nada suara gamang. Terlihat jelas sekali pemuda ini masih setengah terbawa ke alam tidurnya. "Mau apa pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Suigetsu, pinjam sepedamu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu yang merupakan rekan sesama bartender di klub malam tempatnya bekerja itu mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya sepedamu kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menenggak isi botol minumannya.

"Tch, jangan banyak tanya, aku hanya pinjam sebentar. Akan kukembalikan sebelum kau terbangun nanti siang."

Suigetsu menghela napas berat sambil melempar kunci sepeda miliknya. Pemuda itu lalu masuk kembali ke apartemennya sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kak Naruto?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran santainya sambil menghentikan laju papan skateboard-nya. "Hei Konohamaru!"

Pemuda jabrik yang dipanggil Konohamaru membalas senyumnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Jujur saja tak biasanya pagi-pagi buta begini Naruto keluar apartemen dengan dandanan keren. Sebuah headphone bertengger di lehernya dengan jaket hitam-oranye kesayangannya yang tersampir di pundaknya, ia juga memakai skateboard yang jarang digunakannya. "Naruto-nii mau kemana?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil melangkah maju. Pemuda pirang itu melongok ke keranjang depan belakang sepeda Konohamaru lalu nyengir sekali lagi. "Hari ini kau tak usah keliling."

"Hah?"

"Iya, Konohamaru," sahut suara di belakang Konohamaru yang mendadak terdengar. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati sang bartender muda melajukan sepeda ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-nii?"

"Hari ini Sasuke yang akan mengedarkan koran dan susu jualanmu," jelas Naruto sembari mengunyah permen karet miliknya.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Kau tahu kan, semalam ada pembunuhan di komplek elit yang biasa kau lewati. Kau pasti ditahan polisi kalau ngotot mengantarkan koran-koran dan susu putih itu," jelas Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto yang perlahan mulai memindah barang dagangan Konohamaru ke keranjang sepeda Suigetsu yang dibawa Sasuke. "Memangnya kau mau kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya, Konohamaru. Tenang saja!" seru Naruto. "Sekarang pulanglah ke rumah dan buat pe-er mu."

Konohamaru mau tak mau akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Sedikit banyak ia merasa tertolong mengingat ia sering lupa mengerjakan pe-er untuk sekolahnya. Yah, pemuda miskin itu memang selalu mengantarkan barang dagangannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil topi yang sedari tadi bertengger di kepala Konohamaru, "Ini biar dipakai Sasuke dulu…"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan _deathglare_ saat bocah rubah itu seenaknya memasangkan topi jelek di rambut ravennya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini untuk penyamaran. Toh, dandanan Sasuke kali ini memang terkesan 'merakyat' dengan kaos oblong biru tua yang warnanya memudar dan celana jeans di bawah lutut yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya juga sandal jepit yang tak bisa dibilang bagus.

"Pakaian itu cocok untukmu."

"Shut up, Foxy…"

Naruto hanya tertawa nyaring sementara ia mulai menata penampilannya.

"Kita harus hati-hati terutama kalau kita melihat ada gadis Hyuuga dan temannya yang berambut pink itu. Jangan sampai mereka mengenali kita terutama menyadariku."

"Yaah," jawab Naruto malas. "Pembunuh sialan itu akan merasakan akibatnya karena menggunakan nama kita."

"Sudah, ayo kita ambil barang-barang kita dulu di samping apartemen semalam," jelas Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Nanti siang kita juga harus melakukan transaksi dengan Kakuzu."

"Yes, Sir."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah semua?"

"Hn." Sasuke perlahan menata beberapa barang penyamaran miliknya semalam dan menyingkirkan pakaian-pakaian spandex-nya dibawah tatanan botol-botol susu dagangan Konohamaru. Tangannya dengan sigap menyembunyikan barang-barang lain seperti portabel juga beberapa barang 'tak biasa' lainnya.

Naruto meregangkan tangannya saat pekerjaannya selesai. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih berkutat serius. Yah, terkadang ia harus bersyukur karena menjalani semua pelatihan khusus itu bersama Sasuke. Seorang pemuda raven yang tak banyak bicara sepertinya dan juga cekatan. Sesaat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut. Menjadi seorang penjahat handal seperti ini bukanlah tanpa usaha, tanpa orang itu, ia tak akan seperti ini. Dan untuk membalas jasanya, Sasuke dan Naruto masih mengejar organisasi tersembunyi itu.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto kini berubah keras.

Organisasi kriminal.

Sebuah organisasi dengan anggota pembunuh. Organisasi yang menjadi tujuan dua pemuda itu. Organisasi yang membuat keduanya terpaksa terang-terangan memakai nama Winterfoxy. Organisasi yang secara tidak langsung membunuh guru mereka sekaligus yang secara tidak langsung mengenalkan mereka betapa kejamnya dunia penjahat. Organisasi yang mengajarkan keduanya arti kata 'dendam'.

"Dobe!"

"Hah?" Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Seketika lamunan masa lalunya terbuyar begitu saja.

Sasuke menyeringai sesaat. "Sebaiknya ganti namamu dengan 'Dobe', percuma kalau aku meneriakimu 'Naruto' sejak tadi tapi tidak kau hiraukan sama sekali."

"Hh, terserah Teme. Ayo berangkat."

"Kepalamu terbentur ya?" sindir Sasuke. "Kau berangkatlah dulu Dobe, mana mungkin kita melewati kerumunan polisi itu bersama-sama?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sesaat lalu paham. Ah, betapa bodohnya ia sampai melupakan hal itu. Pemuda jabrik itu menunjukkan cengirannya sesaat lalu melajukan skateboardnya terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sepeda butut milik Suigetsu.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Seorang gadis melemparkan senyum tipisnya pada seorang opsir polisi sembari menerima dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menerima gelas kertas berisi kopi hangat itu. Kepulan asap hangat keluar perlahan dari mulut gelasnya. "Terima kasih, Opsir Kiba."

Sang polisi muda yang bernama Kiba itu mengangguk sambil menggaruk pipi bertato merahnya, kemudian berbalik pergi menjauh dari pintu utama keluarga Yamanaka. Gadis dengan gelas kopi itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke ruang tengah. Sesaat ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih berbincang dengan butler keluarga Yamanaka sebelum akhirnya ikut menyadari tatapan mata sahabatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia melajukan langkahnya pada sang gadis dan dengan perlahan meraih salah satu gelas kopi itu.

"Kau terlihat antusias kali ini, Shikamaru…"

Sang pemuda berambut kuncir itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa ruang tengah diikuti sahabatnya, "Aku hanya 'senang' karena kali ini ada hubungannya dengan Winterfoxy, Sakura. Selama beberapa bulan ini aku hanya menangani kasus pencurian mereka, tapi kali ini mereka juga melakukan pembunuhan."

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura pun mengangkat bahunya, "Hei, apa tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan pencuri Jepang itu sebagai pelakunya? Memangnya tidak aneh kalau selama ini nama mereka dikenal dengan sebagai pencuri dan kini mereka mengubahnya dari pencuri menjadi pembunuh."

"Yah, memang terlalu cepat kalau disimpulkan seperti itu. Hanya saja pelaku pembunuhan di rumah ini dan rumah sebelah yang jelas-jelas pelakunya Winterfoxy, sama-sama tidak meninggalkan jejak penjahat amatiran. Di dua rumah ini kita tidak menemukan jejak kaki, sidik jari, ataupun kecerobohan lain yang biasa dilakukan penjahat pada umumnya."

"Pelaku pembunuhan ataupun pencurian alias Winterfoxy adalah pelaku professional. Itu maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru kali ini mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ada analisa lain?"

"Kemungkinan kedua, pembunuh kepala keluarga rumah ini berbeda dengan Winterfoxy yang melakukan aksinya di rumah sebelah. Itu pemikiran yang kedua."

Sakura menghirup kopinya pelan, "Itu artinya pembunuh tuan Yamanaka adalah seorang pembunuh professional yang tahu bahwa di rumah sebelah akan ada pencurian Winterfoxy. Tapi kurasa pemikiran itu justru akan menjadikan semuanya terasa rumit Shikamaru. Apa kau mau bilang kalau mereka berhubungan satu sama lain?"

"Kerja sama maksudmu? Komplotan?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Shikamaru tahu Sakura kali ini tak yakin. Sama sepertinya.

"Seingatku Winterfoxy tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya," ungkap Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun juga menggunakan asam klorida yang jelas-jelas meninggalkan jejak di tubuh korban. Sedangkan aksi pencurian Winterfoxy selama ini tak pernah meninggalkan satu barang apapun yang menyupport aksi mereka. Rasanya sekalipun tingkat kerapian sang pencuri dan sang pembunuh ini hampir sama, entah kenapa aku merasa ini terlalu berbeda."

"Jadi menurutmu kali ini, pelakunya berbeda?"

"Yang jelas keduanya penjahat professional," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hei menurutmu berapa banyak anggota Winterfoxy?" tanya Sakura. "Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama mereka. Dan saat aku di bandara dan membaca koran, hampir setiap berita menayangkan soal mereka."

"Analisa yang selama ini berkembang menyebutkan kalau jumlah mereka bisa tiga atau empat orang. Tapi sayangnya aku merasa itu lebih janggal. Memang benar, aksi mereka tak bisa dibilang aksi individual, artinya mereka membutuhkan partner saat bekerja, kau tahu kan, untuk meng-hack system keamanan, menyusup masuk, menggali informasi peta rumah dan sebagainya tak mungkin dilakukan satu orang. Tapi terlalu banyak anggota hanya akan membuat pembagian tugas yang terlihat tertata malah jadi rumit," jelas Shikamaru sambil menatap lurus, membiarkan isi kopinya mendingin. "Aku rasa jumlah mereka tak mungkin lebih dari tiga orang. Atau setidaknya angka yang ideal di dalam kepalaku adalah dua orang."

"…"

"…"

Shikamaru kali ini melirik Sakura yang belum merespon jawabannya. Nyatanya gadis itu hanya menatapnya kosong sembari tersenyum tipis, membuatnya sedikit merona di pipi pucatnya saat sahabatnya itu memandangnya cukup lama. "K-Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ucapanmu yang panjang lebar itu makin membuatku mengantuk…" ejek Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"Dasar! Apa sih susahnya bilang, 'analisaku ada dua orang, Sakura-chan'. Kenapa malah memberiku penjelasan panjang lebar?" sindirnya lagi setengah tertawa.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak mau menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Matanya lebih memilih sosok sang 'Puteri Tidur' di sampingnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Perlahan Shikamaru menaikkan jaket miliknya yang sedari tadi bertengger menutupi tubuh Hinata. Perlahan pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Jangan dipandangi seperti itu," sahut Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi padanya."

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat. Bukannya menjauh dari Hinata yang pulas tertidur, ia malah menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi putih sang gadis Hyuuga, "Aku menganggapnya sebagai adik kok. Sama sepertimu."

Sakura hanya terkikik pelan mendengar sangkalan si pemuda. "Memangnya berapa banyak adikmu, hah? Seingatku semua anggota panti asuhan yang pernah kita tinggali selalu kau anggap adik."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela ruang tamu. Ia sempat melirik ke ruang makan, tempat puteri korban pembunuhan semalam menangis dan sibuk ditenangkan kerabatnya yang lain. Sakura dapat melihat jelas pemuda—mungkin kekasihnya—sedang mencoba menenangkan sang gadis dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Yamanaka Ino, seingatnya itulah nama si gadis yang ia dapat dari Shikamaru. Juga Sai, nama pemuda itu.

_Deg._

Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia merasa mata onyx pemuda bernama Sai itu menatapnya langsung. Sakura tak tahu kenapa, tatapan pemuda itu nampak berbeda. Terlihat lembut, melelehkan, tanpa ekspresi, dan terkesan… menakutkan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ada apa itu ribut di luar? Sepertinya Kiba nampak kewalahan berdebat dengan seseorang. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam enam pagi lewat sepuluh menit. Siapa pemuda dengan skateboard di luar itu? Rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan…. Tunggu!

"Dia kan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aduuh… kumohon jangan mempersulitku, Pak polisi."

Kiba merengut sesaat. Alis kirinya naik saat ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Begitu juga anjing putih kepolisian yang sering ikut dengannya ikut menyalak—mendukung keluhan Kiba. Polisi muda itu memijit keningnya sedetik, "kau tahu, kau juga mempersulitku."

"Aku kan hanya ingin lewat ke sana. Rumah kekasihku ada di ujung jalan sana, Pak."

Kiba menggaruk rambutnya kali ini, heran dengan sifat ngotot pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Sudah kubilang kan, berputarlah. Lewatlah jalan lain. Satu blok ini kami tutup untuk sehari ini."

Naruto hanya memasang tampang polos. Matanya membayang karena butiran air yang tercetak dari air mata palsunya. Jurus _puppy eyes_ yang pasti akan ditertawakan Sasuke kalau Sasuke sampai melihatnya. Cih, sejak kapan 'Foxy' yang dikenal liar mengalahkan seekor rubah atau serigala kini malah memasang muka jinak bahkan lebih jinak dari Akamaru, si anjing putih milik kepolisian?

"Dengar, area ini sedang ditutup karena ada dua kasus kriminal oleh Winterfoxy," terang Kiba sambil berupaya tetap sabar sekalipun lipatan dan kerutan kekesalan sudah tercetak di dahinya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Glitterfox itu, Pak. Ijinkan aku lewat," pinta Naruto lagi.

"Winterfoxy!" ralat Kiba cepat.

"Yah… apalah itu namanya, Winterfox," ucap Naruto asal—sengaja memancing kekesalan Kiba dan menarik perhatian polisi lain yang juga menangani pengguna jalan lain, termasuk Sasuke dalam mode penyamaran seorang tukang koran.

"…" Wajah Kiba kini nampak memerah, menahan emosi yang sudah mengantri untuk meletus di ubun-ubunnya. Mimpi apa ia dua hari lalu sampai-sampai semalam ia harus bertugas di area distrik elite ini sekaligus paginya bertemu pemuda se-cerewet Naruto. Mood-nya yang jelek karena belum tidur semalaman bertambah rusak karena muka 'innocent' Naruto.

"Ayolah, Pak. Asal anda tahu, kekasihku itu kejamnya lebih dari Hitler dan sama menyebalkannya dengan istri Louis XIV, si Marie Antoinette itu, entahlah mungkin arwahnya bereinkarnasi di tubuh kekasihku itu. Kalau sampai pagi ini aku telat datang ke rumahny—"

"Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!" keluh Kiba dengan nada suara yang naik satu oktaf.

Naruto lagi-lagi memasang muka memohon. Dibalik wajah polosnya, dalam hati pemuda itu girang karena sukses membuat si opsir muda pusing setengah mati. Tidak sia-sia ia memakai sedikit ingatan sejarah di otaknya yang masih ia ingat. Yah, kalau soal wanita, Naruto lebih mudah ingat. "Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, Pak, apa anda tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kekasih anda marah karena anda ada di posisi saya?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Ah, saya turut berduka cita, Pak," ucap Naruto polos. Bukan kali ini ia tak peka, namun kali ini ia asal saat mengucapkannya.

Wajah Kiba memerah lagi. Kali ini bukan karena emosi tapi setengahnya adalah karena malu. "M-Maksudku ak-aku tidak punya pacar seperti M-Marie… Marie… Marie siapalah itu yang kau katakan tadi."

Sementara itu Sasuke menaikkan sedikit dagunya untuk memperhatikan aksi Naruto saat ia berhadapan dengan Kankurou, opsir yang juga semalam ia temui bersama Naruto. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk lagi untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya, berharap Kankurou sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai yang terkembang dari bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ia menenggelamkan lagi keningnya di bawah topi yang ia pakai.

"Kiba heboh sekali," keluh Kankurou sambil mencatat sesuatu di note miliknya. "Mengatur satu orang saja lama sekali, bahkan aku sudah lewat empat orang termasuk kau, Tukang loper. Siapa tadi namamu?"

"Sora, Pak." Sasuke merendahkan suaranya sambil menyebut nama sahabat baik Suigetsu yang sudah pindah kerja sebagai runner bar dan mengungsi ke Hokkaido.

"Ya, Sora. Kau tahu, opsir yang sedang sibuk dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu… entahlah, aku heran kenapa opsir Kiba terlihat kesulitan mengatasinya. Memangnya apa susahnya sih?" ungkap Kankurou sambil terus mencatat sesuatu sembari memandangi isi keranjang sepeda Sasuke. "Apa pemuda itu memang sulit diatasi?" gumam Kankurou.

'_Kalau lawannya Naruto sih, iya_.' batin Sasuke. "Mungkin opsir itu butuh bantuan Anda, Pak."

Kankurou hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Mungkin," ucap Kankurou bangga. Opsir itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sementara Sasuke memperhatikan ID Card yang tergantung di pinggang polisi itu.

'_Sabaku Kankurou, unit 08, kode ID 24685513_' batin Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat uraian itu dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau lewat saja. Matahari mulai naik, mungkin pelangganmu sedang menunggu."

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa Kankurou sadari pemuda itu kini menyeringai sambil beranjak bersiap menaiki sepedanya sebelum akhirnya,

_KRAKK._

"Ups…" ucap Kankurou sembari menahan sepeda Sasuke yang oleng dan hampir terjatuh. "Kau tak apa, Sora?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sepedamu berat sekali…" keluh Kankurou, "untung botol-botol susumu tak ada yang tumpah."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk sambil berpura-pura meringis seolah tak kuat menegakkan sepedanya yang penuh dengan koran dan botol susu.

"Hei Genma, bantu aku sebentar!" teriak Kankurou pada seorang opsir polisi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Opsir yang tadinya sedang membahas sesuatu dengan rekannya itu dengan cepat menoleh sebelum akhirnya keduanya—ia dan rekannya—mendatangi Sasuke dan Kankurou. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik topi dan poni-poni panjangnya saat polisi-polisi itu mengerumuninya dan membantu menegakkan sepedanya.

Mata onyxnya dengan cepat menghapal nama-nama opsir tersebut. Kankurou. Genma. Izumo. Benar-benar sesuai rencananya. Begitu sepedanya tegak seperti semula, ia dengan cepat membungkuk dan mendorong sepedanya. Ekor matanya masih sempat memandang direksi tempat Naruto berdebat dengan Kiba.

Bagus.

Gadis itu muncul.

Sasuke dengan sigap meninggalkan kerumunan polisi sambil melempar kerlingan mata pada Naruto yang juga meliriknya. Gadis berambut permen kapas itu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Kiba. _Sekarang giliranmu, Foxy…_

"Opsir Kiba?"

Kiba buru-buru menoleh saat sebuah suara feminin melantunkan namanya. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok perempuan yang belum 24 jam ia temui dan berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan dipangkas pendek di beberapa sisi itu melempar wajah bingung padanya.

Kiba kali ini menepi, membuat Naruto dengan mudah melihat sosok gadis yang pernah ia rebut ciumannya. Ia sadar betul kalau mata emerald si gadis melebar saat bertemu dengan mata oceannya.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengumbar cengirannya.

Sakura yang menyadarinya dengan cepat membuang muka dari pemuda itu. Ia menatap Kiba lekat-lekat, "Sedang apa kau berdebat dengannya?" tanya Sakura tenang.

"Nona Haruno Sakura. Anda kenal dengannya?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Dia—"

"Ehemm…" potong Naruto cepat. Tanpa basa-basi ia melangkahkan kakinya maju, mengambil tempat berdiri di samping Sakura. "Sebenarnya dia ini kekasihku," ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sementara Kiba melongo, Sakura dengan cepat memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Memangnya siapa yang pacarmu, hah!" seru Sakura kesal. Benar-benar pemuda sialan.

Kali ini Kiba dan Kankurou nampak menahan tawanya melihat aksi si pemuda pirang pembuat onar bernama Naruto dan juga teman wanita atasan mereka, Nara Shikamaru, yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya cepat, berharap rasa sakit akibat bogem mentah gadis itu cepat hilang. ia melirik Kiba sambil berbisik lumayan keras, setidaknya untuk didengar Sakura. "Sudah kubilang kan, kekasihku itu lebih galak dari Hitler."

"Kau…!" Sakura yang kesal hampir saja memukul Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu menarik napas perlahan, ia heran, apa Jepang—terutama pemuda jabrik ini—benar-benar bisa membuat seorang anggota FBI Amerika yang notabene jenius mengontrol emosi kini jadi kalang kabut dan meluap-luap separah ini? "Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya, Opsir Kiba?" tanya Sakura sembari berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Dia ngotot ingin lewat blok ini karena ia bilang ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya di sebuah rumah di ujung blok ini," jawab Kiba tegas.

"Kekasih gelap kok, Sayang…" ungkap Naruto sambil mendekat di telinga Sakura yang sontak mendapat deathglare dari Sakura.

"Berhentilah membuat lelucon," pinta Kiba. "Kau tidak mungkin punya urusan dengan kekasih atasan kami."

Naruto kini mengangkat alisnya mencoba berpikir sementara Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Jangan berspekulasi seenakmu, Kiba. Aku bukan pacar Shikamaru, kalau soal percintaan, lebih baik kau tuduh Hinata yang pernah menjadi pacarnya."

Kiba dan Kankurou mengangguk paham. Sip, satu info hangat tentang atasan mereka yang terkenal dengan ucapan '_women are troublesome_' ternyata pernah punya hubungan cinta.

Tak hanya Kiba dan Kankurou yang takjub dengan kenyataan itu, tapi Naruto yang mengenal Hinata sebagai teman satu universitasnya tentu ikut takjub. Bagaimana tidak, si gadis Hyuuga yang terkenal pemalu itu dan pernah pingsan setelah terjebak dengan sang 'Winter' rupanya adalah mantan kekasih seorang pimpinan salah satu divisi di kepolisian.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sesaat. Kalau misteri Hinata yang semalam mendadak muncul di tengah-tengah para polisi kini terungkap, yang ternyata pernah punya hubungan spesial dengan salah seorang polisi, lalu gadis di hadapannya ini siapa?

Ada hubungan apa ia dengan para polisi Jepang?

Sebanyak ia mondar-mandir beberapa kali di kantor polisi, entah itu penyamaran, kasus kecil, penjambretan, pemantauan atau apapun itu, ia tak pernah bertemu gadis ini atau bahkan sekedar mendengar nama indahnya.

Argh… kenapa pikirannya malah nyasar membahas hal lain. Cantik sih, meskipun galak. Tapi bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang.

Siapa gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Cklek._

"Ah, siapa kau?"

Sasuke memasang senyum tipis di antara ekspresi datarnya, mencoba bersikap ramah layaknya Naruto pada spesies aneh yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Sejak kapan Konohamaru berubah menjadi setampan ini?" ucapnya setengah berlelucon.

Kali ini senyum Sasuke melebar. Bukan karena isi lelucon garing pria di hadapannya, namun karena wajah aneh si emilik rumah. Bayangkan saja, memakai spandex berwarna hijau super ketat dengan potongan rambut yang… entah tren di tahun berapa juga alis yang cukup tebal dihiasi bulumata yang jauh lebih lentik dari miliknya—yang menurut para fans-nya selama ini begitu indah menopang mata onyx-nya.

"Maaf, Tuan Maito. Konohamaru sedang belajar untuk persiapan ulangan. Hari ini aku menggantikannya untuk mengantar koran dan susu."

Lelaki di hadapannya sekilas memasang wajah heran. Dengan cepat lelaki bermarga Maito itu mengelus dagunya dengan pose berpikir ala Kindaichi, "Ah benar juga, Konohamaru kan masih sekolah."

"Dan ini tagihan koran anda untuk bulan ini…" Sasuke dengan cepat menyodorkan kertas pada pemilik rumah yang masih memegangi botol susu.

"Lee! Kemari kau!" teriak si pemilik rumah. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu menoleh lagi pada Sasuke, "Ah iya, Konohamaru selalu memanggilku dengan nama Gai, jadi kau juga, jangan memanggilku Maito. Nama itu terlalu tua untukku. Sepertinya umur kita tidak terlalu terpaut jauh kan?" ucap Gai sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Apanya yang tak terpaut jauh. Anak TK juga bisa menebak bahwa nominal usia lelaki ini dua kali lipat usianya.

"Nama panggilan setua dan seformal itu tak cocok untukku yang berjiwa muda!" tambahnya yang membuat Sasuke nyaris sweatdrop kedua kalinya. "Lee!"

"Iya Ayah!" satu lagi anggota penerus spesies langka muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Diam-diam pemuda raven itu menghela napas. Kenapa di Tokyo yang sudah se-modern ini masih terdapat orang jaman purba seperti mereka? Bahkan dua orang ini tingkat 'heboh'-nya lebih parah dari Naruto, partner yang sudah cukup membuat suasana apartemen yang harusnya tenang layaknya suasana sungai tenang di Paris jadi pasar malam seperti di Cuba.

Lee melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu meraih kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke, "Ah tagihan ya… uhm… sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu, siapa namamu, Kawan?" tanya Lee.

Dasar! Anak dan bapak nyatanya sama saja. "Sora. Panggil saja Sora," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, aku ambil dulu uangnya!"

"Eh, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Dua orang anggota keluarga Maito itu dengan cepat menoleh pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil membungkukkan badan, "Maaf, kalau tak keberatan bolehkah aku…" Sasuke memotong kalimatnya, memberi kesan aneh untuk mendukung aktingnya. "Maksudku, tadi aku sempat tertahan karena razia polisi di depan dua buah rumah di ujung komplek sana. Jadi… sebenarnya…"

Lee mulai mengerutkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Kawan? Kau butuh sesuatu? Minum atau—"

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin numpang ke toilet," ucap Sasuke. "Boleh?"

Lee dan Gai sesaat bertukar pandang sebelum saling melempar senyum. Keduanya lalu menoleh pada Sasuke sembari mengacungkan jempolnya bersamaan. "TENTU SAJA BOLEH!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Foxy…!"

Naruto melirik Kiba dan Kankurou sesaat yang masih berbincang dengan Sakura. Tangan kirinya perlahan bergerak naik menuju telinganya untuk merapatkan earphone wireless mini yang terpasang di lubang telinganya sedari tadi. Pemuda itu masih menangkap jelas suara panggilan Sasuke meski samar. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur, sedikit menjauh dari sisi Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh sesaat saat menyadari Naruto mundur dan tersenyum—menyeringai—padanya. Sakura yang merasa aneh mendekat pada Naruto, "Kau mau ap—"

_Greb._

Naruto dengan cepat menarik leher belakang Sakura lalu mengecup pipi gadis itu cepat lalu berbalik dan melajukan skateboard-nya kencang. Mengacuhkan teriakan Kiba dan Kankurou yang kaget karena pemuda itu mendadak pergi juga meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong.

"Lagi-lagi…" Kali ini Sakura geram. "Kau brengsek!" teriaknya kencang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sora-san! Hati-hati dengan pintu kamar mandinya!" teriak Lee dari ruang tengah. "Pintunya sering macet."

"Ya," sahut Sasuke malas. Pemuda itu menurunkan penutup toilet duduk lalu mendudukinya sementara tangannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan isi tas kecilnya, memasang kabel-kabel portable pendek sembari menunggu koneksi layar internetnya menyala.

"Foxy…" panggilnya pelan sambil menggerakkan earphone di telinganya.

"Copy, Winter."

Sasuke tersenyum kali ini. Akhirnya si Bodoh itu menjawab panggilannya. Sasuke melepas topi usang milik Konohamaru perlahan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana jeans-nya. Sebuah ID Card kepolisisan.

ID Card milik Kankurou yang tadi dicurinya saat opsir itu membantunya mengangkat sepeda.

Ia akui tangannya tak selihai Naruto dalam urusan menjambret sesuatu, tapi kemampuan partner sang preman terkenal Tokyo tak boleh diremehkan. Boleh saja tangan putihnya terbiasa dengan botol-botol minuman di bar, tapi jangan pernah meragukan kelihaian tangannya dalam hal lainnya juga.

"Kemana saja kau, Dobe!"

"Maaf… aku harus menghindari para polisi itu. Kau sih enak tak perlu jadi pusat perhatian untuk mengecoh polisi itu."

"Bukannya kau suka jadi pusat perhatian."

"Kalau wanita sih iya, tapi kalau polisi-polisi sih, maaf-maaf saja."

Sasuke menyeringai sesaat, "Bukannya ada gadis yang kau klaim akan jadi pacarmu itu? Si _bubblegum-hair_."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Suaranya dapat terkirim jelas di pendengaran Sasuke. "Tapi tetap saja enak kau yang menyamar sebagai Sora daripada aku yang muncul sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Ini jauh lebih riskan, Teme."

"Terserah kau lah," jawab Sasuke. "Apa info yang kau dapat?" tanya Sasuke sementara jemarinya aktif menggali info dari layar portabelnya dengan mata tetap terfokus pada deretan tulisan di hadapannya.

"Tidak banyak. Informasi tentang pembunuhan itu rupanya belum menyebar. Hasil investigasi dan penyelidikan polisi itu belum sampai setenghnya. Info lengkapnya tetap ada di tangan atasan mereka yang bernama Nara Shikamaru."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ya."

"Hm…"

"Dia atasan divisi yang menyelidiki Winterfoxy sekaligus…" Naruto kali ini menyeringai tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

"Sekaligus?"

"Sekaligus mantan kekasih Hyuuga Hinata."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kalau kaget bilang saja, Teme."

"…" Sasuke diam kali ini lalu menghela napas panjang, "Jangan bercanda. Apa urusanku…"

"Ayolah, Teme. Aku saja kaget ternyata si Hyuuga itu ada hubungan khusus dengan atasan salah satu divisi kepolisian Jepang. Atasan, kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

"_Whatever_," ungkap Sasuke acuh. "Lalu si _Bublegum-hair_ itu?"

"…" Kali ini giliran Naruto terdiam. "Aku belum tahu yang itu. Sebaiknya kau cari namanya di internet. Haruno Sakura. Kalau perlu masuki data kepolisian untuk mencari info tentang Nara Shikamaru dan kemampuannya. Ia berbahaya, juga dua gadis itu tidak bisa kita acuhkan begitu saja, Winter." Kali ini Sasuke dapat menangkap suara keseriusan dari nada bicara Naruto. "Kau sudah dapat akses terbaru untuk masuk ke data polisi kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya santai. "Aku sedang menjelajahi info mereka. Nanti kita bahas saat bertemu Kakuzu."

"Oh iya, aku baru saja menghubungi Kakuzu, katanya pertemuan kita diundur tengah malam."

"_No problem_."

"Korban pembunuhannya adalah Yamanaka Inoichi. Usia empat puluh delapan tahun. Sepertinya ia duda. Coba kau cari info tentang mendiang istrinya. Ia memiliki seorang putra dan putri. Ia ditemukan tewas oleh salah seorang pelayan. Indikasi karena diracuni, karena ditemukan reaksi asam klorida di lambung dan pangkal lidahnya juga sedikit di ujung lidahnya. Dosisnya kecil. Pada perkiraan jam kematian, semua anggota keluarga termasuk semua pelayan dan tunangan putrinya tertidur. Alibi mereka tak jelas," jelas Naruto. "Untuk sementara hanya itu yang kudapat."

"Yah, masih banyak info yang kita butuhkan," ungkap Sasuke. "Akses permanennya sudah kudapat. Setidaknya kita bisa memakai akses divisi ini untuk sekitar satu bulan atau sampai opsir yang kucuri ID Card-nya berubah."

"Oke, kutunggu di jalanan Akihabara. Kembalikan sepeda Suigetsu setelah ini, lalu pakai sepatu roda yang ada di depan apartemen. Kau tidak lupa kan Winter?"

"Taruhan dengan tanding street basket. Mana mungkin aku lupa? Hasil taruhannya cukup untuk membuat pesta sushi selama seminggu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menghentikan gerak jemarinya lalu membereskan kabel-kabelnya.

Pemuda raven itu memutuskan kontak-nya dengan Naruto lalu bersiap keluar kamar mandi tapi….

_Cklek._

Gawat! Pintunya macet!

_Tok tok took!_

Sasuke kali ini panik. Argh, sial! Kenapa ia sering sekali terjebak di ruangan asing? Kemarin lift sekarang toilet. Masih mending kemarin ia masih ditemani gadis Hyuuga menyebalkan itu. Kini? Giginya terdengar bergemerutuk kesal.

"Maito, maksudku… Gai-san… Lee-san… apa kalian mendengarku?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," ungkap Sasuke pelan sambil merendahkan posisi berdirinya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam kali ini. Fyuh, sisi dahinya berkeringat karena terkunci cukup lama di kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit sudah serasa seharian. Karena lokasinya toilet, ia merasa terjebaknya ia kemarin di lift masih patut untuk disyukuri. Ah, kenapa minggu ini jadi minggu sial untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Ah, kami juga minta maaf. Kau terpaksa menunggu di dalam toilet sementara ayahku membenarkan pintunya," jawab Lee sambil melongok ke dalam. Gai rupanya masih sibuk berkutat dengan pintu kamar mandi rumah rupanya.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Sora!" kata Lee bersemangat. Pemuda itu dengan cepat masuk rumah dan menyuarakan panggilan bergema di dalam rumah untuk ayahnya. Pemuda yang heboh.

Sasuke memijit keningnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Degan langkah pelan ia menyusuri halaman keluarga Maito. Pemuda itu menghampiri sepedanya yang terparkir rapi di depan pagar kayu setinggi satu meter di dekat pekarangan bonsai. Ia melirik kanan kiri, saat matanya menangkap sosok si anjing kepolisian, Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya pelan namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian Akamaru.

Begitu anjing putih itu menengok ke arahnya, tangan kiri Sasuke melempar rendah ID Card milik Kankurou yang sempat ia curi. Sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya terlempar di depan kediaman keluarga Yamanaka yang berjarak dua rumah dari rumah ayah-anak super antik.

Mata onyx pemuda itu dengan jelas menangkap sosok semampai seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat jelas betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Benar-benar tipikal gadis kaya. Namun kecantikannya sedikit tersingkir oleh ekspresi lelah di wajahnya. Sasuke masih bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis. Kedua telapak tangannya menelungkup sempurna di permukaan wajahnya. Ikatan rambutnya acak-acakan dan piyama tidurnya kusut. Setitik rasa iba muncul di dada Sasuke.

Kasihan.

Sasuke pura-pura sibuk menata botol-botol susu di keranjangnya sembari tetap memperhatikan kerumunan polisi di depan rumah Yamanaka. Matanya lalu menangkap sosok pemuda seumuran yang muncul dari teras rumah dan berjalan mendekat pada si gadis pirang.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke terus memandanginya. Pemuda itu… sekilas serupa dengannya. Kulitnya pucat. Warna rambutnya gelap.

Sasuke dapat melihat jelas saat pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sang gadis disusul sang gadis yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda. Mungkin Sasuke boleh merutuk dalam hati. Ia bingung kenapa raganya tak bisa diperintah kali ini. Siapa pemuda itu?

Dan saat itulah si pemuda yang menjadi santapan mata Sasuke menoleh menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Serupa. Benar-benar mirip. Fisik dan ekspresinya. Kosong. Tenang. Acuh. Misterius. Dan… dingin.

Sasuke mendongakkan dagunya. Pemuda itu…menyeringai kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda asing itu mengangkat tangannya, mengepalkan jarinya, lalu merentangkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya tepat di jantungnya—seolah menunjukkan sesuatu hanya untuk Sasuke.

Keduanya seperti berkomunikasi.

Tes.

Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipis Sasuke. Sesaat ia membalas seringai si pemuda. "_Gotcha!_" gumam Sasuke sambil meninggikan dagunya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino menggenggam erat tissue dalam genggaman tangan kananya. Lembaran tissue putih itu sudah tercacah dan tak berbentuk karena keringat dan air matanya. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat jelas begitu tertekan. Gadis itu mengalirkan napas pendek-pendek karena kelelahan menangis. Kepalanya sakit. Dunia berputar di depan matanya.

"_I got you…WinterFoxy…" _

Ino membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Sepertinya ia mendengar Sai mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu pelan.

"Sai?" panggilnya tak kalah pelan pada kekasihnya yang ia jadikan sandaran tubuh. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sai, tunangannya, sedang menatap direksi lain sambil menyeringai aneh. "Kau kenapa? Melihat siapa?"

Sai kini menoleh pada sosok Yamanaka Ino. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa Anda siap untuk investigasi selanjutnya, Nona Yamanaka?"

Kedua pasangan itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sang Kepala penyelidikan bernama Nara Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya dari dalam rumah diikuti gadis berambut panjang yang seingat Ino sempat tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

"Saya rasa tunangan saya perlu istirahat," sanggah Sai.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Anda bisa istirahat sesuka yang Anda mau, tapi Anda jelas tahu cepat atau tidak selesainya kasus ini juga tergantung Anda."

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Saya hanya perlu istirahat untuk beberapa saat. Kepala saya pusing sekali, Pak Polisi."

"Saya dan anak buah saya akan melanjutkan penyelidikan mulai sore hari nanti."

Sang inspektur bermarga Nara itu hanya melirik Sai sesaat lalu menatap sosok Ino di hadapannya yang hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban Sai mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia akan tetap menjalankan prosedur penyelidikan pada semua suspect yang ada, bahkan sang anak—Yamanaka Ino, tunangannya Sai, Butler keluarga Yamanaka—Kurenai Yuuhi, sopir baru bernama Kimimaro, juga dua pelayan lainnya, Tayuya dan Karin.

"Ehm… Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, "A-Ano… itu, Sakura di mana ya?"

Shikamaru lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, "Dia di sana dengan Kiba. Biar kupanggil dia untukmu. Kalian istirahatlah. Nanti kalau ada pendapat yang kubutuhkan dari kalian, aku pasti menghubungi kalian."

Hinata mengangguk cepat begitu Shikamaru berjalan menjauh darinya. Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sai dan Ino, sekedar memberi salam pada si pemilik rumah yang baru saja terkena musibah.

Sang gadis Yamanaka hanya bisa tersenyum lemah lalu menarik tangan Sai agar ikut dengannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sai hanya mengangguk membiarkan tangannya ditarik tunangannya. Pemuda itu melirik direksi Sasuke sekilas lalu menyeringai singkat sebelum akhirnya melewati tempat Hinata berdiri.

Sedikit banyak, Hinata menyadari seringai—atau senyum aneh pemuda barusan. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis indigo itu menoleh ke direksi yang baru saja menarik pandangan Sai.

Dan sekali lagi, sama seperti kemarin, mata lavendernya menemukan sosok bermata onyx di ujung jalan. Si sosok yang sempat membuat Hinata heran itu cepat-cepat menurunkan topinya, menaiki sepeda dan berlalu dari pandangan sang gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya absurd, "M-Mataku… kenapa tadi s-seolah aku melihat U-Uchiha-san?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau lelet, Teme!"

Sasuke menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya lalu melempar sebuah bola basket ke tangan Naruto. Si jabrik itu menangkapnya dengan cepat sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"_Stop talking too much_, Dobe." Sasuke yang memasang muka malas melajukan lagi sepatu rodanya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan, ke jalanan raya yang cukup padat kendaraan. Sesekali ia menatap lurus sekedar untuk menghidari pengguna jalan trotoar lainnya. Ia terus diam sembari di kedua lubang telinganya terpasang earphone i-pod yang terhubung di saku celana jeans-nya. Giginya bergemerutuk sambil menggigiti sebatang tusuk gigi panjang yang bertengger menghiasi mulutnya.

Bisa dibilang, dua pemuda ini terkesan _bad boy_. Dan sukses membuat pengguna jalan wanita menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok keduanya.

"Sepertinya moodmu memburuk sejak tadi… Ayolah, kau belum bercerita lagi soal caramu melarikan diri dari para polisi tadi," pinta Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menjalankan lagi skateboardnya, mencoba menyusul Sasuke di depannya.

"Ada banyak hal yang belum kuberitahukan padamu."

"_What is it?"_

"Tch, moodku benar-benar buruk karena terkunci di kamar mandi rumah dua orang _loudmouth_ yang jauh lebih parah darimu, Dobe."

Naruto melongo kali ini. Gerakan mulutnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah permen karet kini terhenti. Bulatan balon hasil tiupan permen karetnya meletus begitu saja saat ia merasa tersedak ketika Sasuke mengucapkannya. Konyol. Tapi tertawa di saat seperti ini… menertawakan Sasuke artinya memilih mati.

_Brr._

Jadilah pemuda pirang itu mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam bagian perut jaketnya untuk menahan rasa sakit di perutnya karena menahan tawa. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan…

"Kau masih mau bilang enak menjadi Sora yang menyamar dan terjebak di kamar mandi?" ejek Sasuke, "bagaimanapun masih enak peranmu tadi sebagai pengecoh, Dobe."

"Ah, sudahlah… ini kan keahlian kita masing-masing. Toh kita sudah mendiskusikannya." Sebenarnya bukan itu satu-satunya alasan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau membayangkan bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke, duduk di toilet rumah orang untuk mencari data dan akhirnya… terjebak dalam toilet.

"Hmph." Naruto lagi-lagi menahan tawanya. Sial, benar-benar konyol. Kalau fans Sasuke sampai mengetahuinya, pasarannya pasti turun drastis.

_Dukk._

Laju skateboard Naruto sontak terhenti saat ia menabrak punggung Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti di depannya, "Duh, apa-apaan sih, Teme!"

"Sst, lihat itu!"

Naruto mau tak mau melayangkan pandangannya di depan sana, dekat halte bus. Dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda berambut nanas barusan keluar dari sebuah toko. Kedua anggota Winterfoxy jelas tahu betul sosok itu. Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Entah siapa pemuda itu. Tapi sebenarnya, sesial apa hidup Naruto dan Sasuke sampai harus berkali-kali bertemu dengan dua gadis itu.

Naruto memperhatikan baik-baik saat si pemuda bermantel cokelat menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Hati-hatilah, Dobe."

"Hah?"

"Hati-hati pada dua gadis itu…" jelas Sasuke dengan suara pelan. "Nama Haruno Sakura… ada delapan puluh nama lebih yang terdapat di internet dengan data nama itu di pusat Jepang ini. Yang terhubung dengan identitas Nara Shikamaru—mungkin laki-laki di depan itu, hanya info yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu hidup di Tokyo sampai beberapa tahun lalu. Sisa datanya tidak dapat di akses. Ada sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia tentang informasi gadis itu. Ia lulus sekolah lebih cepat dari kita. Usianya setahun di atas kita."

"_Holy-shit_," umpat Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Data tentangnya juga tak sepenuhnya jelas. Berbeda dengan Haruno yang seolah sebatang kara, Hyuuga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Polisi bernama Hyuuga Neji yang… tewas sekitar tiga tahun lalu saat bertugas."

"Huuh… benar-benar makin rumit, Winter," bisik Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Sudah, sebaiknya kita ke lokasi tanding sekarang. Aku tak mau uang taruhanku melayang. Persetan dengan dua gadis itu."

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto saat mata Sasuke masih mengamati Hinata.

"Aku merasa ia menyadari keberadanku tadi pagi saat menyamar."

"Fuc—"

"Itulah makanya kubilang hati-hati, Foxy."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sial. Aksi Winterfoxy kali ini benar-benar jauh dari kata mulus.

"Ada satu lagi info baik sekaligus buruk."

"…"

"Aku menemukan salah satu dari 'mereka', Naruto."

"Mereka?"

"Kau pernah bilang kan? Hal pertama yang jadi kesan saat melihat anggota organisasi itu adalah pembawaan mereka. Kau pernah bilang padaku mereka memiliki ekspresi dingin seperti yang kumiliki. Aku menemukan satu di rumah Yamanaka tadi pagi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ia membuat _hand-code _dasar yang sama yang diajarkan pada kita sebagai tanda identitas anggota."

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya… akhirnya Winterfoxy menemukan mereka. Organisasi berbahaya itu. Akhirnya.

"Hm…"

"Ya, kita menemukannya. Tidak main-main, kali ini kita bertarung melawan mereka…"

"…"

"…anggota Red-cloud, _as known as_ Akatsuki."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : **Puyeng beraaat…

**SAKURA : **Yang bikin aja pusing, apalagi yang baca!

**HINATA : **Chapter ini b-benar-benar menguras otak…

**NIGHT : **Hadoooh… chapter ini hampir no pair dah. Malah SasuNaru…

**SASUKE: **Hn.

**NARUTO : **Akatsuki?

**NIGHT** : Anggota Akatsuki di sini beda dengan yang di animanga lho. Anggotanya masih rahasia. Silakan tebak aja siapa-siapa anggota yang menurut reader cocok jadi pembunuh…

**INO :** Aku tunangan Sai? Are you serious?

**NIGHT : **Yeah, cuma sebentar doank, aku juga gak rela Sai-kun milikku jadi tunanganmu…

**ALL CHARA : ***sweatdrop*** **Yasudahlah, mohon pengertian… REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, Chapter 3 Catch You, Catch Me! Chapter Gotcha! kelar… pusingnya night bikin chapter ni. Puanjang banget rupanya. Padahal kerangka awalnya chapter ni masih panjang ampek ketemu Kakuzu juga acara tanding streetbasket SasuNaru ditemani HinaSaku. Tapi ternyata masuk ke chapter 4 nanti…**

**Benar-benar hampir no romance ya? Kalau SasuHinanya overdosis romance, indikasinya malah OOC. Bagian mereka harus slow… beda ma NaruSaku yang bedigasan…**

**Hahaha, ayo tebak siapa pembunuhnyaaa…. ***reader: gila aja loe! Mana clue-nya?*** Hahaha, Chapter depan deh clue pembunuhannya. Night perlu nginget-nginget trik-trik di Detective Kindaichi nih… mau nebak Sai juga gakpapa. Night terang-terangan kasih tahu. SAI adalah pemeran ANTAGONIS. Eits, jangan salah, pemeran antagonisnya bejibun! Belum lagi Winterfoxy lawan kepolisian! Mwahahahaha ***ketawa nista*****

Oh iya, jangan menaruh ekspektasi terlalu tinggi di fic-fic night! Tiap chapter yang night ketik di semua fic night itu naik surut tingkat menariknya. Jadi kalau suatu saat kecewa, jangan salahin night ya! Oke, night mohon…

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Dare

**Warning : AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T semi M. Pair : NaruSaku-SasuHina.**

**Alohaaaa! ***greetingdenganpolosnya*** Lama tak jumpa dengan para Winterfoxy ya? Daku masih bingung nyusun trik pembunuhannya. Tapi yasudahlah, yang penting daku udah apdet!**

**Hopefully you like it!**

**Thanks for all reviewers:** _Hikari Meiko EunJo, Yuuaja,__NaRa'UzWa', Meiko Namikaze, Merai Alixya Kudo, Sandal jepit, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, R3n'May ChoCho, Hikari Hime, Karu Naku SunSpring, Mieko luna-chan sasori, Meli .S . B'Mepasupati, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Uchiha Narachi, Ichinose Lolita, sun setsuna, mutmutte, Norikonori-chan, kirahara kuma tak sempet log in, bacadoang, L ga login (_Sai-kun kan punyaku, jadi kubikin sekeren mungkin sebagai anggota akatsuki, ino ma shika ya romensnya bisa dbayangin antara polisi ma klien, hahahaha_), minazuki hinata, Tsuki Hikari Kagayaku, Ai Mshima, siatmika masih cinta tina, Chika (_event SH yang lucu? ditunggu aja_), kiryuu ardhi uzumaki (_kimimaro bukan anggota Akatsuki kok, anggotanya lebih 'killer' semua, tapi 4 tebakanmu bener_), Narunaru rin-chan, New. D. Nakama, Youichi Hikari, Shaniechan, narchidori973, just nice reader, Mchael inoe the UZ, Sora Hinase, Oline takarai (sasori? Err...), NaruSakuLuNa, Update donk, (_Haha, ampek hape bsa lumutan ya?_), WinterFoxylover (aku jg jatuh cntaaa), Wind Knight, AlwaysSasuHina, Kazunari Kizuna, Keira Miyako, __Cielheart Ie'chan, Fidy discrimination,__Rinzu15 'The 4__th__ Espada, __Ciaxx (_makasih sarannya, mantep!_), __icha22madhen, __Numpang lewat lg .com, Saqee-chan,__lollytha-chan, __kafuyamei vanessa-hime, __Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz,__Kurosaki Kuchiki._

**Yang doyan NaruSaku n udah cukup umur silakan mampir ke "**_**Undeniable**_**"; My first rate M-Canon.**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Naruto; seorang pemuda berandalan, pencopet ulung, dan hidup berantakan. Sasuke; bartender muda, hidup juga tak jelas, cerdas, miskin, jaim, sekaligus tukang tipu. Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun dalam salah satu aksinya dikenal sebagai WinterFoxy, sebuah code name penjahat buronan yang terbiasa mencuri barang-barang antik orang kaya. Persahabatan baik dalam pertemanan maupun pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sangat handal hingga akhirnya suatu saat sesuatu terjadi. Belum lagi munculnya seorang gadis aneh yang galak, hubungan misteriusnya dengan seorang polisi Jepang, juga keikutsertaan salah seorang mahasiswi pendiam bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Permainan kucing-kucingan dan penyamaran dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**CATCH YOU, CATCH ME : Dare**

**.**

"Seriously, you need to take a rest."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya Sakura bicara demikian—bersikap seolah memahami deritanya karena kasus Winterfoxy, tapi tak mau membantu sedikitpun.

Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk kantung matanya sendiri, memberi tanda Shikamaru bahwa kantung mata Shikamaru sudah menghitam bak mata panda. Shikamaru menguap bosan.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu banyak baju, Sakura. Sekarang bantu aku berpikir," pinta Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar sekali lagi.

Hinata memandang mantan kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Tapi b-benar kata Sakura-chan. Kau memang butuh tidur."

Shikamaru menoleh pada Hinata dan langsung mengangguk, menurut apa kata sang Putri. Sakura menarik satu alisnya ke atas, _getting annoyed_.

"Aku akan kembali ke TKP nanti sore," jelas Shikamaru sambil melirik Sakura. "Data yang kumiliki akan kukirim ke emailmu."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil mengangguk terpaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya sejak di panti asuhan dulu, Shikamaru tak terbiasa meminta bantuan orang berpikir untuk memecahkan sesuatu. Apalagi pada Sakura yang ia anggap adik—yang paling cerewet dan banyak maunya. Keduanya kadang bersaing satu sama lain, tapi hal itu membuat keduanya dekat, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Sementara itu…

Sasuke menggerakkan sepatu rodanya perlahan sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Sang polisi berkuncir tinggi itu kini melambaikan tangannya pada kedua gadis yang Sasuke kenal lalu menyabrang—yang menurut Sasuke, Shikamaru sedang menghampiri mobil hitam metaliknya di seberang jalan.

Naruto menyeringai, meludahkan permen karetnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru sebelum ikut berlalu dengan _skate board_-nya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, merasa kenal dengan suara menyebalkan ini. Ia melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya sesaat. Gadis berambut indigo itu sudah membalikkan badannya. Dari ekspresinya, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa Hinata merasa tak nyaman.

"Oh, si preman Tokyo…," ujar Sakura cepat begitu berbalik. "Bagaimana? Kau berhasil bertemu dengan kekasihmu yang seperti Marie Antoinette itu?" sindirnya lagi.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Ah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat daerah perumahan itu dan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan… Hahahaha…"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, melirik sesaat pada Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik. Kebetulan? Lalu kalau membicarakan soal kebetulan, apa pemuda bersepeda butut yang ia lihat waktu itu memang Sasuke? Seingat Hinata, keluarganya tak punya riwayat rabun. Neji memiliki pandangan yang sangat bagus hingga bisa membuatnya menjadi _sniper_ kepolisian Jepang. Bahkan Hinata yang kutu buku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu tak mempunyai keluhan soal penglihatan.

Sasuke langsung membuang mukanya ke arah jalanan begitu tahu Hinata sedang menatap intens ke arahnya—meski kepalanya menunduk. Sial, gadis itu curiga rupanya.

"Tch," gumam Sasuke tak sabar.

Naruto yang tahu apa maksud Sasuke segera mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, mencoba serileks mungkin sebelum menjalankan perintah Sasuke. "Err, Sakura-chan… Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di rumah yang penuh polisi itu? Kau tinggal di sana?"

Sakura menghela napas. "First of all, it's none of your business. Kedua, kalau aku tinggal di sana memangnya kenapa?"

'Liar,' pikir dua pemuda itu bersamaan. Cih, rupanya menggali informasi secara langsung dari gadis ini tak mudah.

"Haha, kalau kau tinggal di sana, setidaknya mulai sekarang aku bisa menambahkan satu jadwalku agar tak kosong tiap malam minggu…," goda Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, Pirang."

Sasuke mulai merasa tak nyaman. Pertama, Naruto hanya memutar kalimat-kalimat tak penting yang tak membantu penyelidikannya. Kedua, Sakura benar-benar gadis yang pintar bicara dan memutarbalikkan sesuatu. Dan ketiga, ia dan Hinata hanya menjadi pihak yang diam! Sasuke memang sedang memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis berambut panjang ini. Dan sayangnya, Hinata nyatanya juga masih terbebani dengan kecurigaannya sendiri.

Dan kalau dua orang berambut gelap ini saling berhadapan seperti sekarang, itu hanya akan menimbulkan banyak spekulasi—yang tentunya memberi waktu Hinata untuk mengobservasinya lebih jauh.

Sasuke memang pintar menyembunyikan gelagat bahasa tubuhnya saat tak nyaman. Tapi ia tetap tak suka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda raven itu merutuk kenapa ia tak bisa secerewet Naruto.

"Naruto, time's up."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melirik pada Sakura. Sekarang, semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang mendadak angkat bicara. Naruto menatap jam tangan bututnya.

"Kalian… terburu-buru?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kami ada acara three on three street basket dibalik gedung sana." Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, menunjukkan arah pandangan matanya pada sebuah gedung kokoh bercat bata tua.

"Kalian boleh ikut kalau mau."

Sontak Sasuke menoleh tajam pada Naruto—yang hanya berbuah cengiran 'percaya-padaku-Teme!' Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir. Ia menatap baik-baik mata lebar Hinata. Ia tahu gadis itu seolah ingin berteriak dan mengucapkan kata 'Jangan-mau!' dibalik iris lavendernya. Tapi ia masih curiga dengan kehadiran Naruto yang saat itu muncul di depan rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menganggap itu kebetulan semata.

Sakura mencurigainya!

"Sepertinya ide bagus."

Sasuke yang tak mau tahu apa rencana ceroboh Naruto segera berlalu dan menggerakkan laju sepatu rodanya dengan pelan. Sementara itu Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk memberi tanda agar dua gadis itu mengikuti jalannya.

"S-Sakura-chaan…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ pada Naruto yang akhirnya menyamai gerak kakinya. Naruto lagi-lagi melempar cengirannya.

"Tenanglah, Teme…"

"Haha, bukan kau yang sedang dicurigai cewek bermata aneh yang melihatmu di lokasi pembunuhan dengan dandanan mencurigakan, Dobe." Sasuke angkat bicara begitu merasa Sakura dan Hinata berada pada _range_ yang tak dapat mendengar percakapannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menjilat sudut bibirnya sembari menyeringai. "Tenanglah. Lagipula kita sama-sama tahu bahwa cewek pink itu juga mencurigaiku kan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Sasuke malas. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu untuk menyelidiki mereka sementara aku mencari tahu soal Akatsuki."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia melirik sesaat ke belakang, mencoba memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan dua gadis seumurannya itu.

Sakura menatap intens punggung Naruto, mencoba menganalisa karakter Naruto dari gelagat dan bahasa tubuhnya. Hinata menghela napas pasrah, berkali-kali. "Hinata-chan, hentikan itu."

"Eh?"

"Berhentilah menghela napas seperti itu, kau membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi," keluh Sakura.

"M-Maaf…"

Sakura menunduk lalu mencubit pipi pucat Hinata, "Aku tahu ada yang kau pikirkan. Apa soal Shikamaru?"

Hinata sweatdrop. Ah, jangan-jangan Sakura masih berpikir kalau Hinata masih menyukai Shikamaru seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Konyol. "Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Oh shit_!" seru Sakura—yang sukses membuat mata Hinata membulat. "Jangan bilang kau naksir dia!"

"Sakur—"

"Aku tahu ia tampan dan sangat _charming_. Porsi tubuhnya bagus dan dia pasti punya banyak fans. Tapi kau kan bilang dia menyebalkan, Hinat—"

"NO!" seru Hinata kesal sambil menggeleng—dengan wajah memerah tentunya. "Kau salah paham. Aku s-sama sekali nggak kepikiran soal itu kok."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya aku m-melihatnya di tak jauh dari komplek TKP keluarga Yamanaka."

"A—"

Hinata yang tahu Sakura akan memekik kaget segera memposisikan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "Tapi itu juga belum tentu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku belum yakin."

Sakura memandang Hinata tak percaya. Benarkah hal itu? Kalau itu benar, dugaannya bahwa kedua pemuda itu mencurigakan perlu dipertimbangkan. Memang terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan.

Mungkin bagi Kiba—opsir yang berhadapan dengan Naruto—bertemu dengan orang luar yang mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan dalam porsi yang tak mencolok seperti Naruto bukanlah hal besar. Apalagi kemungkinan alasan yang digunakan Naruto bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi bagi Sakura yang telah menjalani pelatihan ketat sebagai FBI di Amerika, hal sekecil apapun seperti kehadiran Naruto yang terlihat tak penting juga harus diwaspadai.

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu tiap safir itu menatap langsung pada emeraldnya. Seolah dibalik pandangan itu, ada cengiran yang tak tulus dan dibuat-buat. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Hei, Suigetsu, anggotamu datang!" teriak salah seorang laki-laki di pinggir lapangan.

"Whoaaa! Dua jagoan kita membawa gadis-gadis cantik!" seru pemuda lain di tengah kerumunan penonton diluar pagar kawat.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, merasa ngeri sekaligus takjub. Ngeri karena melihat tatapan yang ditujukan padanya dan Sakura bak buaya rawa pada ikan-ikan, dan takjub karena ternyata ada tempat tersembunyi di balik gedung yang dari luarnya tampak biasa saja.

Ah, ia tak mengenal Tokyo rupanya.

Dan tak jauh beda, Sakura dibuat menganga saat pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di belokan gang. Tempat ini terlalu ramai dan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Suuiiittt." Beberapa pemuda bersiul pada keduanya.

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke! Apa mereka taruhannya kali ini?" celetuk seorang preman dengan muka jelek yang membuat Hinata kesal. Sakura melempar _deathglare_ dan bersiap menonjok muka pemuda bertampang sangar yang merendahkannya dengan Hinata. Tapi gadis itu urung saat mendengar tawa Naruto.

"Bukan, Baki! Jangan bercanda, mereka bukan barang taruhan." Naruto berkata enteng.

Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Dan lagi, kalaupun mereka kujadikan taruhan, tim kalian tak akan pernah mendapatkannya," ejek Sasuke sambil melepas sepatu rodanya.

Senyum Hinata hilang seketika. Apa-apaan itu? Sama sekali tak menenangkannya dan Sakura.

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa sembari mengencangkan ikat bandana oranye di keningnya. "Mereka bukan cewek biasa. Bibirku sampai memar karena menghadapi salah satu dari mereka. Iya 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Kini Sakura melempar tatapan membunuh pada Naruto yang segera berlalu pada Suigetsu.

"Oh, sepertinya mereka hebat ya," sindir seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan pandangan dingin. "Tapi belum tentu, mereka bisa menghadapi orang seperti kami… di ranjang."

Muka Hinata memerah karena menahan marah. Sakura dibuat pusing oleh kumpulan laki-laki tengik di sekitarnya. "Coba saja kalau kau berani bicara lagi. Akan kubuat kau tak bisa lagi merasakan nikmatnya tidur di ranjang," balas Sakura tajam.

"Ap—"

"S-Sudahlah, Sakura-chan," ungkap Hinata sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. "Mereka tak akan sempat. Mereka hanya pintar bicara. Laki-laki… memang seperti itu kan?"

Naruto tertawa nyaring melihat tim lawannya melongo mendengar ucapan dua gadis barusan. Memang tak istimewa, tapi cara Sakura dan Hinata bicara, dengan nada penuh keyakinan itu membuatnya cukup kagum.

_Dukk._

Sasuke mulai mendribble bola sambil membenahi sarung tangan hitam yang dikenakannya. "Diamlah, Temujin. Jangan mengulur waktu dengan menggoda perempuan _kami_."

Sakura yang masih emosi berjalan kesal ke samping lapangan tempat barang-barang Sasuke dan Naruto diletakkan. Sementara Hinata yang telinganya menangkap kalimat itu lebih tajam hanya bisa melongo.

'Benar-benar aneh. Cara membela teman yang konyol.'

"Selamat menonton, Hime…" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang memegang keningnya pusing. Sepertinya ide untuk menonton pertandingan street basket ini bukan hal yang bagus.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru mengunyah _hot dog_ di tangannya dengan malas. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, pemuda itu meraih cangkir teh hijau di mejanya sambil menatap layar laptop yang menampakkan data dan beberapa foto jepretan kepolisian di TKP.

Ia melirik cangkir di tangannya.

Ada yang aneh. Seluruh anggota rumah keluarga Yamanaka tertidur dengan lelapnya saat pembunuhan terjadi. Kemungkinan memang ada obat tidur yang berperan dalam jalannya pembunuhan Inoichi.

Hanya saja, ada hal lain yang membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana cara pembunuh itu menghabisinya dengan trik ruang tertutup. Pintu kamar Inoichi terkunci rapat.

Dan lagi, apa benar ini semua ulah WinterFoxy?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suigetsu dengan mudah melakukan rebound. Pemuda bertaring itu tertawa nyaring saat menghindari tendangan kelompok lawannya. Dengan cepat Suigetsu berbalik, melewati bawah ring dan menyeringai pada Naruto.

Tentu saja bocah pirang preman Tokyo itu dengan sok pamer memanjat lutut Motoi, salah satu anggota geng Kumo, lalu meloncat ke pagar kawat. Dengan percaya diri Naruto melempar bola pada pada Sasuke yang berada di luar garis three point.

Dan tentu saja, sang pemuda bertampang super cool itu memasukkan bola dengan mudahnya bahkan sambil menutup sebelah matanya—karena sibuk menghindari tinju Temujin di wajahnya.

Sakura merasa _awestruck_ kali ini. Ia memang tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menonton pertandingan basket di Amerika, apalagi basket liar macam ini. Berkali-kali ia dibuat kagum saat melihat _lay up, dunk, three point_, juga formasi-formasi keren yang tercipta di sela-sela pertandingan yang sarat kekerasan tersebut.

Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata. Dibanding tertarik seperti yang dialami Sakura, ia lebih pantas disebut was-was. Entah kenapa, pandangan matanya lebih sibuk menatap deretan pasang mata yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dan Sakura.

Oh God! Adakah yang bisa menolongnya?

"Naruto!"

_Srakk!_

"Yes!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, melirik sahabat baiknya yang bersorak—meski pelan—begitu tim Naruto memasukkan bola dan memenangkan pertandingan. "Sakura-chan?" keluh Hinata perlahan.

"What?" Sakura menoleh. Gadis pink itu menyadari bahwa Hinata menatapnya heran. Alhasil, Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Hinata, seriously, they're cool—"

"…" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah, I mean, permainan mereka terlihat keren… that's all…"

"K-Kupikir kau terpesona pada Naruto, Sakura-chan," ejek Hinata pelan.

Sakura sweatdrop. "Don't be silly, Hinata-chan…"

"Itu hanya pemikiranku saja…," balas Hinata.

Sakura mulai merasa tak enak. Ia tahu betul Hinata tak menyukai tempat ini, bukan… ia tak menyukai kerumunan orang di sini yang menatapnya bak ikan emas obralan di pasar ikan. Sakura mendesah. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Hai kalian…"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan melihat dua orang pemuda tak dikenal mendekat ke arahnya dan Hinata. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya pacar kalian terlalu sibuk menghitung uang hasil taruhan."

Sakura melirik direksi tempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sibuk di ujung lapangan. "That jerk…"

Hinata juga memasang muka sebal saat pemuda jangkung berambut panjang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sempat melirik pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Benar-benar lelaki tak bertanggung jawab.

"Get your hands off…," perintah Sakura pada seorang pemuda bercodet yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kau belum mengenalku, Nona." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang Naruto lakukan padamu."

Sakura jijik melihatnya. "Perlu kau tahu, si Baka itu tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menguntungkan untukku."

"Oh, berarti kesempatan besar untukku, Nona."

"Don't even think about it, you pervert moron…" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku bisa membuatmu menyesal karena mendekatiku."

Pemuda berandalan itu tertawa. "Oh… Aku takut Nona rambut pink…," ejek lelaki itu sambil tertawa meringis pada temannya.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Jerk," jawab Sakura. "Coba rebut satu angka dariku, dan aku bersedia berkenalan. Bagaimana?" tantang Sakura.

"Ekh, kurang menarik. Bagaimana kalau sebuah ciuman?"

Sementara mata Hinata melebar, Sakura justru tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sesaat Hinata khawatir, tapi melihat senyum Sakura seperti itu, rasanya ia percaya Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menyenggol bahu Naruto saat Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto yang tadinya sibuk menghitung uang kini menengok.

"Bolanya, please…"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, mencoba menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng singkat. Alhasil, yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menyerahkan bola basket miliknya.

"Kau membuat dirimu dalam masalah, Sakura-chan," bisiknya tepat di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Jujur saja, mungkin di mata semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka, keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang saling melempar senyum.

"Well, aku suka masalah."

"Mungkin aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Jangan lupa, ini street basket."

Sakura meringis pelan, "Katakan kekhawatiranmu untuk semua bajingan yang ada di sini."

"Bersikap kuat itu tak cocok untuk gadis cantik sepertimu, Sakura-chan…"

"Dan bersikap sok khawatir tak cocok untuk preman sepertimu…," balas Sakura sambil melempar _deathglare_ di balik senyuman yang manis.

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Sakura berbalik, bersiap menantang lelaki yang meremehkannya dan menganggapnya gampangan. Ia melenggok dengan santai ke tengah arena, melirik lawan sekaligus 'penonton'nya, lalu mulai memantulkan bolanya ke bumi. "Rebut bola ini dari tanganku dan masukkan bolanya…"

Sementara itu,

"Wow, sepertinya Naruto membiarkan temanmu maju sendirian."

Hinata menggenggam erat bagian bawah hoodie yang dikenakannya sembari menatap permainan Sakura.

"Dia gadisnya Naruto 'kan?"

Hinata kali ini menoleh.

"Namaku Temujin," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau pacar Sasuke?"

"Apa itu p-penting?" tanya balik Hinata sambil melempar pandangannya lagi ke lapangan.

"Tch, aku hanya heran karena ada perempuan yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kalau tipenya seperti ini…" Temujin mulai melayangkan pandangannya pada tubuh Hinata. "Tak terlalu burung memang."

"Terima kasih pujiannya," jawab Hinata setenang mungkin.

"Pantas saja semua gadis di bar tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kau terlihat seperti gadis… baik-baik."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Dilihatnya Sasuke di seberang sana yang menatap ke arah Temujin di sampingnya. Dan lagi… bar? 'Aku tak menyangka mahasiswa pintar seperti Sasuke sering ke bar?' pikirnya.

"Jadi Nona… Apa yang membuatmu kemari. Meskipun Sasuke populer karena ia tampan, tapi ia sama brengseknya dengan kami… Kau pasti tahu itu kan?"

Hinata menghela napas. Tak menyangka pemuda bertampang cool—seperti Sasuke—di sampingnya ini cukup banyak bicara. "M-Maaf… bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" pinta Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya tidak?"

"…" Hinata menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak segarang temanmu di sana itu. Dan lagi, Sasuke sepertinya tak mempedulikanmu. Untuk apa mengejarnya?"

"Kau s-salah paham…" Hinata menunduk sesaat. "Jadi—"

"Kau benar-benar menarik," sahut Temujin cepat. "Aku jadi ingin semakin mengenalmu."

Hinata menghela napas berat sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar mencari masalah dengan datang ke tempat ini. "Kalau begitu, b-bisa beritahu aku sesuatu tentang Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan menekankan nama 'Sasuke' saat mengucapkannya.

Temujin menyeringai. "Ternyata kau benar-benar penggemarnya juga ya…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura semakin bersemangat mendengar sorakan penonton meski ditujukan bukan untuknya. Ia tahu para lelaki mesum di sekelilingnya lebih memilih untuk mendukung lelaki bajingan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi Sakura tak gentar. Hampir lima menit bisa mempertahankan bola yang dipegangnya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Si dungu di depannya yang sok hebat karena badannya tegap tinggi itu hanya bisa menggapai lelah tiap kali Sakura berhasil mengelabuinya.

Lelaki itu geram. Dengan membabi buta ia mencoba merebut bola dengan segala cara.

_Sret._

Sakura kehilangan bolanya!

Mata Naruto melebar. Tapi Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya menyeringai lalu meraih pundak lelaki yang menjadi lawannya. Hampir memasukkan bola, Sakura menghadangnya dengan membalik tubuh lelaki itu dan…

_Dugh!_

Sebuah tendangan lutut tepat di kemaluannya membuat pemuda itu meringkuk jatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

Semua penonton menahan napas.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan dengan sekali lempar, ia berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring butut yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Aku menang…"

Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum balik lalu membawa bola itu kembali pada Naruto yang berada di tepi lapangan.

"Kukembalikan bolanya…"

Naruto mengunyah permen karetnya dengan santai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Tomoi yang memegangi kemaluannya. "Cara yang licik…"

Sakura tertawa. "Ini street basket kan?" balas Sakura enteng. "Kau sendiri yang berbaik hati mengingatkanku tadi."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia melangkah maju mendekat pada Sakura.

"Laki-laki memang lemah."

"That's a big bull," jawab Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tak bisa membantuku… tadi…"

"Aku hanya tak ada niat membantumu."

"Itu artinya kau mengakui kemampuanku kan?" ungkap Sakura.

"Kau memang pintar," puji Naruto.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu menatap baik-baik mata biru pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa kau punya tujuan tertentu datang ke komplek dan mengganggu para polisi saat terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Naruto tercekat sesaat. Ucapan Sakura yang pelan nyatanya terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tapi untunglah Naruto bisa dengan cepat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. "Oh ya? Buktikan kata-katamu kalau aku memang sengaja ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum manis, "I will."

Naruto menyeringai sesaat. Gadis ini memang bukan gadis biasa. Sakura adalah gadis yang berbahaya. Ia membutuhkan banyak informasi untuk menyelidiki gadis ini, tapi Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang sabar dan tenang seperti Sasuke yang penuh perhitungan.

Maka ini adalah perang terbuka.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau punya hubungan dengan kepolisian Jepang…"

Mata emerald Sakura melebar mendengarnya. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya jemarinya menyisir sela rambutnya—mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. "Entahlah. Dan juga, firasatku mengatakan, kau mempunyai rahasia besar, Naruto."

"…"

"Dan aku akan membeberkannya."

"Coba saja, Sakura-chan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi… ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu soal Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Hinata tersenyum. Untuk sementara info yang ia dapat sudah cukup.

"Jadi, mana imbalanku?" tanya Temujin. Pemuda itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan di depan tubuh mungil Hinata. Dengan santai ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

Hinata menghela napas. Untunglah lapangan basket masih riuh dengan keadaan lawan Sakura yang meringis karena benda berharganya ditendang Sakura saat tanding satu lawan satu tadi.

Gadis lavender itu mundur. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. Dan saat Temujin mendekat ke wajahnya…

_Krekk._

Mata Temujin melebar sesaat sebelum terpejam, jatuh melorot di pelukan Hinata. Hinata melepaskan satu jarinya yang menekan salah satu titik aliran darah di leher atas Temujin. Gadis itu dengan rapi meletakkan Temujin yang tertidur di bangku.

Hinata lalu dengan riang berjalan menghampiri Sakura, bersiap mengajaknya pulang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk sisi pipinya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, menurut pengamatanku, Naruto termasuk orang yang pintar bicara. Memancingnya dengan kata-kata hanya membuang tenaga."

"Tapi mencurigainya terang-terangan juga b-bahaya kan?"

"Aku perlu memancingnya keluar dari zona amannya, Hinata-chan. Dengan begitu aku bisa memperkirakan siapa dia sebenarnya."

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia lalu memencet layar _i-phone_ miliknya dan mengakses internet.

"Kau sendiri, menangani pemuda tadi sendirian. Memangnya judo kodokan yang kuno itu mengajarkanmu untuk menyerang titik syaraf lawan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, itu bukan teknik judo. Itu teknik dari China. Dan lagi, aku tak mungkin m-membantingnya."

Sakura tertawa. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana Hinata selalu berlatih membanting lawan—termasuk dirinya—saat di dojo dulu. "Kenapa tak pakai caraku saja?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "M-Menendang kemaluannya?"

"Hei, yang kumaksud itu jurus karate yang lainnya."

"Mana aku b-bisa… Aku kan judoka, bukan karateka…" Hinata menunduk sambil terus mengakses data mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke. Banyak hal bagus yang akan ia ceritakan nanti di rumah. Ia tak bisa bercerita di jalanan sementara barang belanjaannya ikut menyita tenaganya.

"Bagaimana infonya?"

"Data barnya bisa diakses."

"Bagus, Hinata-chan…"

"Di sini tertulis, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berasal dari Pulau—"

_Dukk._

Kalimat Hinata terpotong saat bahunya menabrak seseorang yang juga melintasi trotoar depan pertokoan. Mata lavendernya membulat saat beberapa barang miliknya dan Sakura jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf, Nona."

Hinata dan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Di depan keduanya, berdiri satu orang yang pernah keduanya temui. Tunangan puteri tunggal Yamanaka dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tampan dengan tato di dahinya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau bodoh sejak dulu, tapi aku tak menyangka kau sepayah ini, Dobe."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. _Orange juice_ yang diteguknya sama sekali tak membuat tenggorokannya terasa lega. Buktinya, ia sedari tadi hanya diam saat Sasuke mengomelinya karena bersikap ceroboh ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kau membuat posisi kita dalam bahaya."

"Dua gadis itu dan kepolisian Jepang tak akan semudah itu mengetahui identitas WinterFoxy, Teme!"

"Oh ya?"

"Dan lagi, kita bukan pembunuh."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia tak yakin. Satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi pikirannya hanya alarm tanda bahaya. Sebuah peringatan di otaknya yang mengingatkan bahwa dua gadis yang ia temui hari ini bukanlah kawan meski ia tak yakin bahwa Sakura dan Hinata adalah lawan mereka.

Sakura yang terang-terangan memancing Naruto. Juga Hinata yang misterius karena datanya sulit diakses.

Dan lagi Temujin… Bagaimana bisa Hinata membuat Temujin tertidur di tepi lapangan tanpa disadari orang lain?

Argh! Ia merutuk dirinya yang terlalu sibuk memperhatikan gelagat Naruto dan Sakura tadi.

"Hei, kalian berdua…"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sementara Naruto mengangguk. "Hei, Kakuzu."

"Kau bawakan barangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sesuai pesanan kalian."

Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan barang-barang pesanan mereka.

"Oh iya… Aku membawa juga barang peninggalan guru kalian."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya—yang tadinya sibuk memilah barang—sementara Naruto tercekat sesaat. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Kakuzu pun tak langsung bicara, memilih untuk membiarkan dua kliennya itu bersikap biasa.

Barulah saat Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap wajah bertopeng Kakuzu, lelaki mata duitan itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan menyodorkannya di atas meja. Tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini… barang-barang Kakashi."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : **Hosh…

**SAKURA : **Semua charanya OOC

**NIGHT : **I know… = =" *pundung ngorek aspal*

**SASUKE: **Rambu merah? Itu Gaara ya? Dia masuk Akatsuki?

**NARUTO : **Kok Gaara?

**NIGHT** : Hehehe, aku sebenarnya juga pusing milih-milihnya. Memang anggota Red-cloud ntar ada yang anak Akatsuki, tapi gak semua. Tebak ajalah…

**ALL CHARA : ***sweatdrop*** **Yasudahlah, mohon pengertian… REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, Chapter 4 Catch You, Catch Me! Chapter Dare! kelar… **

**Maaf Shikamaru muncul bentar doang. Chapter depan bahas lagi pembunuhan.**

**Yang nunggu romance harap sabar. SasuHina memang perkembangannya lambat. Kalau kecepetan bisa amburadul. Yak! Kucng-kucingan dimulai dari NaruSaku! Kita tunggu aja nanti permulaan drama untuk SasuHinanya.**

**Dan tentang Akatsuki? Wah, mereka nanti dah… sebentar lagi mari ngebahas tentang masa lalu empat pemeran utamanya!**

**Maaf chapter ini amburadul. Night buru-buru. Salahin Fidy yang nyuruh cepet apdet… ***deathglare by Fidy*** Aslinya Fidy cuma ngotot karena fic Undeniable. Tapi karena night gak mungkin cuma publish fic itu, night ngebut ngetik fic ini karena emang juga lama gak apdet. OKE! Selanjutnya tungguin Stupid Cupid, Love is (not) Money ma Beautiful Star!**

**And… makasih untuk kalian yang ngedukung Stupid Cupid di IFA 2010 di kategori 4 nominasi fic Horror. Thanks a lot!**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. 1st Move

"_Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa kau punya tujuan tertentu datang ke komplek dan mengganggu para polisi saat terakhir kali kita bertemu."_

_Naruto tercekat sesaat. Ucapan Sakura yang pelan nyatanya terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Oh ya? Buktikan kata-katamu kalau aku memang sengaja ke sana."_

_Sakura tersenyum manis, "I will."_

"_Aku juga tahu kalau kau punya hubungan dengan kepolisian Jepang…"_

_Mata emerald Sakura melebar mendengarnya. "Entahlah. Dan juga, firasatku mengatakan, kau mempunyai rahasia besar, Naruto."_

"…"

"_Dan aku akan membeberkannya."_

"_Coba saja, Sakura-chan…"_

…_._

"_Kau membuat posisi kita dalam bahaya."_

"_Dua gadis itu dan kepolisian Jepang tak akan semudah itu mengetahui identitas WinterFoxy, Teme!"_

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Dan lagi, kita bukan pembunuh."_

**Warning : AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T semi M.**

**Whoaaaa… night update lagi! Tadinya mau molor yang lamaaa bgt ***deathglared*** tapi kok otak saya kemasukan ide fic lagi… tapi nggak saya publish dulu deh… ntar aja kalo fic night udah berkurang hutangnya. Jadi vamfic and sci-fi saya ntar ke-pending dulu.**

**Semoga pembaca tetep cinta ma WinterFoxy! Oh iya, jangan dikira fic ni bakal jadi kumpulan kasus yang bakal ditangani kepolisian Jepang. Kasus Inoichi bakal jadi kasus yang berjalan sampai akhir cerita. Sisanya, kasus Akatsuki yang ibaratnya kayak organisasi hitam itu bakal jadi inti masalah yang akhirnya ngebikin romancenya muncul nantinya.**

**Thanks for all reviewers: **

_Rere Aozora, winter-carnation, Cielheart Ie'chan, Lollytha-chan, uchan, Anata Kiyoshi, Keira Miyako, Ai mishima, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Hina bee lover, Sora Hinase, Rinzu15 the 4__th__ Espada, Shaniechan, Mieko luna-chan sasori, noir 'like a killer' smile, rchrt, el Cierto, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Miya Hime Chan, Pena LiKaru229, Ekha, Chika, WinterFoxyLover, ichigo, Uchiha Narachi, Haruno Namikaze, icha22madhen, KataokaFidy, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight, Lhyn hatake, youichi hikari gak log in, AlwaysSasuHina, Hikari Hime, Haruchi SasuSaku, L-shin, Sabaku Tema-chan, NaruSaku SakuNaru, mayra gaara, Norikonori-chan, Wind Knight, Kazunari Kizuna, uchiha malfoy, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, HanTuKeparat, THE RED PHANTOM, FallenAngel, hime-chan, Hatake Satoshi, uchihyuu nagisa, hyuuchiha prinka, Hyuuga etaMita-chan, yuga yagami._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Naruto; seorang pemuda berandalan, pencopet ulung, dan hidup berantakan. Sasuke; bartender muda, hidup juga tak jelas, cerdas, miskin, jaim, sekaligus tukang tipu. Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun dalam salah satu aksinya dikenal sebagai WinterFoxy, sebuah code name penjahat buronan yang terbiasa mencuri barang-barang antik orang kaya. Persahabatan baik dalam pertemanan maupun pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sangat handal hingga akhirnya suatu saat sesuatu terjadi. Belum lagi munculnya seorang gadis aneh yang galak, hubungan misteriusnya dengan seorang polisi Jepang, juga keikutsertaan salah seorang mahasiswi pendiam bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Permainan kucing-kucingan dan penyamaran dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**CATCH YOU, CATCH ME : 1****st**** Move**

**.**

_Crash!_

Gaara menyeringai sementara Sai mengelap darah yang muncrat ke wajah porselennya. Bukan, itu bukan darah miliknya—melainkan darah wanita yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut berjalan menuju lelaki yang ketakutan di ujung pintu. Dengan santai ia mendekat, tanpa ekspresi, lalu meregangkan seutas tali.

"K-Kau berjanji tidak membunuhku d-dan istriku," pinta seorang lelaki berkemeja putih dengan wajah bercucuran air mata. Kemejanya telah berubah lusuh, bercampur dengan basahnya peluh yang bermuara di tiap permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu, matanya yang sipit itu terbuka lebar sementara bibirnya bergetar—mungkin berucap doa; menolak bala dewa kematian di depan matanya.

"Kalian memang tidak kami bunuh," sahut Sai dari kamar mandi—sibuk memakaikan gaun yang cantik pada mayat wanita cantik di depannya. "Ne… kalian tidak kami bunuh, tapi kalian bunuh diri."

Gaara sekali lagi menyeringai.

"Kalian s-s-sudah mendapatkan data yang kalian inginkan. Tak ada gunanya membunuhku," pinta lelaki itu lagi.

"Kami tidak dibayar untuk bekerja setengah-setengah, Tuan." Sai berjalan pelan ke luar kamar mandi, menampakkan wajahnya pada lelaki malang yang ketakutan itu. "Jadi, Anda mau mati yang bagaimana?"

Wajah lelaki itu kini tampak kacau. Ketakutan dan semua hal yang membuatnya tampak patut dikasihani benar-benar terlukis di raut mukanya. "A-Aku akan bayar kalian."

"Wrong answer," balas Gaara.

Lelaki itu tak lagi menunggu respon korbannya. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke tubuh belakang lelaki itu. Sai mengunci pergelangan tangannya sementara Gaara mencekiknya dengan seutas tali. Menarik tubuhnya ke atas lewat balik punggungnya.

Kaki lelaki itu menendang udara, matanya memerah, tangannya tak sempat menahan jerat tali yang mencekik jalur pernapasannya.

Rontaan itu tak terlihat.

Teriakan miris itu tak terdengar.

Dan napas pendek-pendek itu tak lagi keluar dari mulut sang korban.

Gaara berlalu, ia meregangkan tangannya sementara Sai melakukan penyelesaian seperti biasa. Dengan mudah ia mengaitkan tali di atap-atap, melukiskannya seperti kasus gantung diri.

Membuat semuanya terlihat seperti seni.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari perfektur Miyagi tepatnya di kota Sendai."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Tempat itu tak terlalu padat penduduk, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak ada keteragan lain ya?"

Hinata kali ini menggeleng. Ia mendongak ke arah jendela sementara Sakura memilih rebahan di ranjang. Mata lavendernya menangkap cahaya keemasan di ufuk barat yang menyilaukan iris matanya. "Yatim piatu. Keberadaan kakak yang tak jelas."

"…" Sakura menoleh pelan.

"H-Hidup Uchiha-san… ternyata tak mudah ya?" gumam Hinata. "Tiap aku m-melihat ekspresinya yang dingin, aku merasa ia kesepian. Mungkin…"

"Kau simpati padanya ya?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya perlahan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke itu misterius. Naruto juga…"

"Datanya lebih sulit diakses, Sakura-chan. N-Naruto-kun tinggal di Tokyo baru sekitar lima tahun. Separuh masa SMP dan hidupnya semasa kecil tak dikenal. Bahkan keluarganya juga."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa informasi keduanya begitu sulit didapatkan di era modern seperti ini. Sasuke dan Naruto… tercatat sebagai siswa Senior High School di salah satu sekolah pinggiran di Tokyo dengan prestasi mencengangkan. Lulus dengan nilai terbaik—saling mengejar namun Sasuke lebih unggul di bidang akademis. Naruto dengan prestasi olahraga yang baik pula.

Tak heran bagi Hinata jika keduanya tercatat sebagai mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa sepanjang tahun dengan nilai ujian di atas rata-rata.

"Kalau mereka penduduk biasa, h-harusnya data-data mereka lebih mudah diakses. Mereka masuk ke universitas terbaik di Tokyo, harusnya mereka memiliki kelengkapan administrasi. Tapi bahkan s-setelah kita menembus data universitas, data mereka tetap tak bisa ditembus seperti mahasiswa lain." Hinata mengeluh, menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"Mereka tinggal di satu apartemen ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Lingkungan apartemennya memang agak pinggiran."

"Katakan saja 'bobrok', apa susahnya sih?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia memang tak bisa berbicara blak-blakan layaknya Sakura.

"Uchiha bekerja sebagai bartender di salah satu k-klub malam. Itu pun aku dapat informasi dari Temujin."

"Laki-laki yang kau buat pingsan itu, eh?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan pipi merona. "H-Habisnya, kalau aku tak melindungi diriku sendiri, bagaimana jadinya?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Tangannya terkepal meninju udara. "Ya! Aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua laki-laki kurang ajar yang mengajak kita! Bisa-bisanya mereka tak mengacuhkan kita dan membuat kita berdua menjadi sasaran para preman. Aaa~ aku harus bagaimana kalau waktu itu aku kalah, Hinata-chan?" rajuk Sakura.

Hinata _sweatdrop_. "Kau tahu kalau kau akan menang, Sakura-chaan…"

Sakura terkikik pelan. Bangga mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "Jadi… apa rencanamu?"

"Err… mungkin seperti yang kubilang tadi…" Hinata menjawabnya ragu-ragu. "Kau?"

"Aku mau menemui Shikamaru malam ini. Nanti kujemput kau, Hinata-chan."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto menyentuh sebuah masker hitam di tangannya. Pandangannya nanar. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Tangannya lalu menelusuri lagi benda-benda usang di dalam kotak. Jemarinya dengan telaten membuka perlahan lembaran agenda tak terawat yang tertutup debu tebal.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda raven yang menatap langit gelap dari bingkai jendela menoleh pelan. Dengan cepat ia mengucek kelopak matanya dan menyahut pada sahabatnya. "Apa?"

"Catatan… tentang Akatsuki dari guru…"

Sasuke melompat dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya melompat dari kayu bingkai jendela ke tatami ruang tengah. Dengan cepat ia mendekat pada sosok Naruto yang bersila di depan meja.

Mata Sasuke membulat. _Onyx_-nya perlahan menajam saat menelusuri satu persatu catatan rapi di atas kertas yang warnanya telah menguning.

"Perekrutan."

Naruto mendesah. "Anggotanya sudah berubah banyak. Kita harus berpikir rupanya."

"Salah satu anggotanya sudah kita tahu. Sekarang selidiki yang lain. Dan lagi dua gadis itu…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aku tak mau lagi ambil bagian untuk urusan seperti ini."

Sai menunggingkan senyum pelan. Ia menengok pada Gaara yang membuang pandangannya ke arah jalanan di luar jendela mobil. "Sepertinya kau kurang senang berpartner denganku, Gee…"

"Membunuh dengan seni yang bertele-tele bukan keahlianku, Art…"

"Ghost… Sepertinya kau lebih cocok dengan Sasori. Membunuh dengan asal. Kau benar-benar sadis seperti si rambut pink itu. Membunuh sekaligus mengambil organnya untuk dijual di pasar gelap. Mengerikan…"

Gaara menutup kedua matanya. sejanak ia menyeringai dan menjilat sisi bibirnya. "Berbicara soal pink, siapa gadis-gadis tadi, Refine?"

"Cuma lalat pengganggu," jelas Sai sambil mempercepat laju _Cadillac Escalade_ hitamnya. "Sama saja dengan para kepolisian Jepang yang payah."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Naruto, aku berangkat sekarang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk—tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku usang peninggalan Kakashi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Memakai _coat_ hitam miliknya, pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri gelapnya gang yang basah.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi…"

Hinata menoleh pelan. Memasang senyum manisnya, gadis itu mengaduk lagi cocktail miliknya. Bibirnya mengulum bulatan cheri dari dalam gelas bening di atas meja.

"Kau manis sekali."

"T-Terima kasih."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu… Baru pertama kemari?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia perlahan menyisihkan sedikit poninya untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Malam ini ia memang berdandan. Namun, meski ia tak memakai _make up_ yang mencolok, rupanya ia masih sanggup menarik perhatian pemuda di sekitarnya. Rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan _coat_ ungu gelap yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Namaku Suigetsu."

"Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak turun?" tawar Suigetsu. Yang pemuda itu maksud sebenarnya adalah turun ke lantai _dance _yang hiruk pikuknya memekakkan telinga bagi Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, itu dia!" pekik Suigetsu. "Sasuke! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Suigetsu lantang.

Saat itulah Hinata menoleh, mata lavendernya menemukan _onyx_ di ujung ruangan dekat pintu. Memandangnya tajam dengan intensitas yang menusuk ke arahnya. Hinata menunduk sesaat, menarik napas, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kursinya di depan meja bartender.

"Kau—"

"H-Hai, Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura memandangi kertas-kertas di tangannya. Sesekali ia menghela napas—kemudian menyesap _hot chocolate_ dalam cangkirnya. Gadis itu memutar-mutar batang bolpoint di tangannya, menggerakkannya, lalu mengantuk-antukkannya ke ujung meja.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas.

"So boooring…"

"Mendokusai," keluh pemuda di sampingnya. "Seriuslah sedikit kalau kau membantuku, Sakura."

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku datang ke sini untuk vacation, Nara. Aku bukannya mengambil jatah cutiku yang tak kuambil beberapa tahun hanya untuk memandangi kertas-kertas ini."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu memandanginya, tapi untuk memikirkannya."

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku sebagai FBI menyita waktuku."

"Then, quit."

"Lalu siapa yang mau menanggung biaya hidupku? Kau?" ejek Sakura. "Jadi polisi bisa membuatmu kaya, eh?"

Shikamaru tak menghiraukannya.

"Mungkin saja kau bisa menghidupiku, tapi bagaimana kalau kau punya istri nanti? Memangnya kau mau menikahiku?" ejek Sakura lagi.

"Incest."

Sakura tergelak. "Hei, kita adik kakak tanpa hubungan darah tahu!" ungkap Sakura nyaring. "Atau kau jangan-jangan tak akan menikah seumur hidupmu!"

Wajah Shikamaru merona tipis. Pemuda bertampang malas itu menoleh pada Sakura. "Tak bisakah kau memelankan volume suaramu, Cherry?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memicingkan matanya. Gadis itu mengerjap lagi. "Jangan-jangan kau menunggu Hinata-chan?"

"Jangan bercanda. Ayolah Sakura, serius!" pinta Shikamaru. "Dan lagi perasaanku padanya sudah berubah."

"Oh ya?" goda Sakura lagi.

"Kau sendiri? Tak mampir ke gereja hari ini? Sebentar lagi senja… kau suka ke sana tiap kau ada di Tokyo kan?"

Sakura terdiam—terpaku memikirkan sebuah kenangan yang lama tak ia sentuh keberadaan memorinya.

"Kau tak kangen Neji?"

"Shut up, Shikamaru!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Terima kasih karena kau datang lagi…"

"Tak apa, Tsunami-nee. Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagipula apa yang kuberikan untuk tempat ini tak seberapa." Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya merona semu seperti semburat warna langit di ujung barat.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke-kun juga."

Naruto mengangguk tenang.

"Mau kuambilkan lagi tehnya?"

"Boleh."

Wanita itu melangkah menjauh dari bawah pohon. Naruto mengikutkan pandangannya pada sosok punggung Tsunami, pengurus sebuah panti asuhan di ujung kota Tokyo yang tak terlihat. Begitu sosok wanita itu tak lagi terlihat, Naruto membuka kembali iPad miliknya.

Haruno Sakura.

Kenapa sulit sekali mencari info tentang gadis ini?

Ada sebuah foto SMA yang terpampang di layar elektroniknya. Wajahnya manis—tidak. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Senyumnya terlihat energik. Seragam sekolah SMA terpandang itu tampak melekat serasi membungkus tubuhnya. Rambut sebahunya tergerai dengan bandana merah tipis menghias kepalanya.

Di sampingnya terlihat wajah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bermata bening dan lebar yang tersenyum tulus ke kamera. Sebagian rambut gelapnya disisihkan ke belakang. Potongan poninya membingkai sempurna paras wajahnya.

Rupanya tak terlalu berbeda dengan yang ada sekarang.

Di sampingnya berdiri lelaki yang memiliki mata sama dengan Hinata. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dengan mengenakan pakaian bebas—tak seperti Hinata yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti Sakura. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti Sasuke. Hangat. Tapi tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa ekspresi.

Akatsuki.

Mata safir pemuda itu melebar. Entah mengapa nama itu melesat sekilas di otaknya. Tidak, punya wajah tanpa ekspresi—dingin seolah tak bernyawa, palsu—bukan berarti Akatsuki kan? Sasuke juga bukan Akatsuki.

Akatsuki adalah kumpulan orang-orang tak manusiawi. Mereka tak memiliki emosi.

Berbeda dengan… Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto dengan cepat memasukkan nama itu dalam kolom _searching_. Mencari info lagi. Agaknya Naruto sedikit bersyukur menemukan foto itu di internet. Meski foto itu dipasang oleh seseorang lain yang tak ia kenal—mungkin seorang murid di sekolah yang sama, mengingat di foto itu juga terdapat wajah-wajah lain—Naruto cukup bersyukur. Nama-nama orang dalam foto itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari info lagi.

Hyuuga Neji. Tanpa ekspresi. Seorang polisi Jepang. Seorang _sniper_ handal.

Polisi.

Orang baik. Akatsuki bukan orang baik.

Tidak juga, mungkin saja ia polisi korup. Jepang tak sebersih itu kan?

Hyuuga Neji. Mata Naruto melebar ketika ia menatap deret angka di layar informasi yang baru saja ia dapat.

RIP—Hyuuga Neji.

03 Juli 1983 – 02 Pebruari 2009.

Sedetik Naruto ingin tertawa. Hampir saja ia mencurigai orang mati sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Pemuda ini kakak Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang polisi yang bertahun-tahun lalu mati. Seorang polisi.

Jadi ini hubungan Hinata dengan polisi. Ia seorang adik dari _sniper_ handal milik kepolisian—yang telah mati.

Sebatas itukah?

Lalu Sakura? Pada usia 17 tahun ia meninggalkan Jepang untuk studi di luar negri. Tak disebutkan di negara mana gadis itu tinggal. Ia lama tak tinggal di Jepang. Lalu kenapa ia berhubungan dengan polisi?

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap langit yang mulai memerah dihiasi koar-koar burung gereja yang beterbangan—lari pulang ke sarangnya.

Kalau tebakannya tak salah, malam saat ia pertama melihat gadis berambut cheri itu pastilah hari di mana gadis itu baru datang dari negara lain. Pulang. Ke Jepang. Untuk apa? Sejauh apa hubungan seorang Sakura dengan kepolisian Jepang?

_Fuck her._

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Ia menatap layar benda di tangannya, menyimpan berkas foto dan menyimpan nama-nama orang dalam foto itu. Ia akan mencari info lagi lain kali. Telunjuknya bergerak, bergeser untuk menampakkan potret-potret usang yang gambarnya telah kabur fokusnya.

Tawanya yang hangat dalam foto itu. Potret ketika ia meloncat dengan tangan meninju udara ketika benda di atas meja di depannya mengepulkan asap. Potret Sasuke muda yang meliriknya malas dengan sedikit seringai seksi. Wajah keduanya menghitam terkena asap. Kaos oblong Sasuke menghitam pula sementara dada bidang Naruto mengalami hal yang sama. Sementara itu di sisi meja yang lain, potret seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi berambut perak tengah menggaruk sisi matanya yang tertutup masker hitam. Tangan kirinya yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya menggenggam sebuah pistol yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Matanya terpejam. Mungkin ia tertawa di balik topeng kainnya.

Simulasi perakitan bom kecil enam tahun lalu.

"Sensei…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa ini masih jauh?"

Sang sopir menoleh pelan ke belakang, menatap penumpangnya yang berbicara padanya sambil memandangi kertas-kertas yang tak ia tahu apa isinya. Lelaki tua itu mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, Nona. Jam macet Tokyo."

Sakura mendesah. Ia melongok sesaat memandang langit senja yang mulai gelap. Gereja masih jauh.

Sial, tak sempat.

Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kertas-kertas di tangannya. "Tak adakah jalan lain selain jalan utama ini?"

Sang sopir melirik langit-langit kabin taksinya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya ada. Lewat belakang taman sana, Nona. Ada jalan setapak tapi bisa dilalui mobil. Sepertinya lebih menghemat waktu."

"Baiklah, lewat sana saja, Pak."

Diam-diam gadis itu mengembuskan napas lega. Ia bisa bosan berada dalam taksi yang hanya bergerak lima puluh sentimeter ke depan tiap lima menit karena terjebak macet. Sakura tersenyum tipis, memandangi kembali tumpukan kertas dan foto di tangannya.

"Sial, kenapa hasil labnya lama sekali. Kalau seperti ini sih sia-sia. Benar-benar memakan waktu."

Sakura mendesah. Matanya bergerak liar.

Keluarga Yamanaka.

Inoichi adalah pengusaha sukses. Sikapnya sedikit keras—menurut penuturan semua maid di rumahnya. Lelaki itu disiplin. Tapi seperti perkataan Ino, putrinya, lelaki itu tak mungkin punya musuh. Ayahnya keras, tapi Inoichi adalah orang baik.

Pernyataan sepihak, pikir Sakura.

Ia tahu Shikamaru sedang pusing memikirkan cara pembunuhan ruang tertutup itu dengan mengais barang-barang bukti di TKP. Pasti terdapat trik di sana. Sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih mencari kemungkinan yang ada.

Obat tidur.

Keluarga Yamanaka makan malam bersamaan, begitu juga para maidnya. Semuanya berkumpul. Memang aneh, tapi itu adalah permintaan sang _princess_. Gadis baik. Semua penghuni rumah makan di meja yang sama. Meminum minuman yang sama.

Di mana obat tidur itu dibubuhkan? Siapa?

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya.

Di samping mayat Inoichi sebuah radio tape menyala. Menyuarakan lagu instrumental yang aneh—seolah seperti lagu pengantar kematian. Itu lagu lama. Sangat lama. Pita kasetnya berputar malam itu.

Kamarnya tertutup rapat, dan kunci kamar itu ada di tangannya yang telah kaku.

Obat tidur. Semua orang tertidur. Porsi obatnya tak terlalu besar. Maka dari itu saat sirine kepolisian menyala di rumah kediaman di samping rumah Yamanaka, penghuni rumah Yamanaka ikut terbangun.

Gas putih yang menyebar di rumah pejabat Jepang. Pemindai garis merah alarm yang menjaga samurai yang kini entah di mana letaknya.

WinterFoxy.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang dilewati taksinya. "Pak! Mundur!"

Sang sopir mengerem taksinya dengan mendadak. Ia hanya sempat menoleh pada penumpangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menurut. Ia memundurkan mobilnya—yang sontak juga menarik perhatian seorang pemuda dengan sepeda di sisi tubuhnya tepat di depan pagar sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terlalu besar.

Dia.

_Cklek._

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh saat Sakura turun dari taksinya. Matanya memandang Sakura kaget sementara Sakura memandangi sosok Tsunami sekaligus bangunan di belakang wanita itu.

Suasana ini. Sakura mengenal bagaimana atmosfer sebuah panti—dengan sangat.

Sakura menyesap udara sesaat, memasukkannya sebanyak mungkin—sebesar kerinduan yang ia miliki pada masa lalunya di panti—udara sore. Ia lalu menoleh, membuang senyum palsunya pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Hai, Naruto."

"Senang melihatmu, Sakura-chan," balas Naruto. "Turun dari taksi… hanya untuk menemuikukah?"

"Just curious… apa yang dilakukan preman Tokyo di panti asuhan?"

Naruto memandang langit yang mulai berubah ungu. Ia membungkuk sesaat pada Tsunami dan beberapa anak-anak yang mengitari kaki jenjangnya. "Aku permisi dulu…"

"Baik, Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami semua untuk Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Sesaat Sakura merasa aneh, ingin mengobservasi pemuda itu. Senyum itu, apa sama pura-puranya dengan yang biasanya?

"Dan kau, Sakura-chan… Bayar taksimu lalu ikutlah denganku."

Sakura terdiam. Sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Kita ada jadwal kencan, ne?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi mau bicara apa?"

Hinata menghela napas lembut. Ia memandangi ujung sepatu ketsnya yang lusuh karena kubangan air di lantai yang dipijakinya. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding bata di belakangnya.

Lorong belakang klub benar-benar gelap, basah, kotor, dan sedikit bau. Terkadang ada beberapa tikus got yang berlalu di ujung lorong dan membuatnya bergidik. Cahaya putih dari satu-satunya lampu di atasnya sedikit menerangi pandangannya saat memandang Sasuke.

Langit di atasnya sudah berubah gelap.

Pemuda itu tampak menawan dengan seragam bartendernya—Hinata akui itu. Sasuke memang _charming_, seperti apa yang dikatakan beberapa teman kuliahnya. Figurnya terlihat sempurna untuk dijadikan pemeran pembunuh protagonist dalam naskah-naskah cerita misteri buatannya.

Dasi kupu-kupunya telah longgar—menggantung tepat di leher jenjangnya yang terbuka karena dua kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka. Jakun pemuda itu naik turun seiring dengan _vodka cola_ yang diteguknya.

Bau alkohol menyeruak, bahkan dari botol-botol kosong tepat di samping pintu belakang.

"Aku dengar dari Temujin-san, kau bekerja di sini."

"Lalu?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Mampir…."

"Kau tak akan mampir untuk menemuiku kecuali kau tertarik padaku, Hyuuga." Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan aku tahu kau tak tertarik padaku karena aku laki-laki."

Hinata terdiam.

"Jadi sebaiknya jangan membuang jam kerjaku. Pulanglah, gadis baik-baik tak seharusnya ada di sini."

"Kau ada di sana, Sasuke-san."

"Di mana?"

"Di kediaman Yamanaka."

"Tuduhan macam apa itu?" Sasuke menyeringai lagi. "Kau orang terpelajar Hyuuga. Menuduh orang tanpa bukti itu kejahatan."

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. "Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan itu?"

"Just cut the crap."

"Aku mengenal keluarga Maito, Sasuke-san…"

Lenyap sudah seringai di wajah Sasuke. Dengan mudah Hinata bisa menelusuri dan mengaitkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tak ada hubungan dengan keluarga Yamanaka."

"Kau bukan polisi, Hyuuga. Apa untungnya untukmu mengungkap semua itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu sahabatku, Nara Shikamaru. Mungkin kau tahu siapa dia."

"Polisi yang juga mantan kekasihmu itu?"

Hinata tercekat. Sasuke bukan pemuda sembarangan. Dilihatnya pemuda itu melangkah maju—mendekat padanya setelah melempar botol kosong minumannya. Dengan sepersekian detik, Sasuke mengintimidasinya. Membuat perisai tangan untuk menghalangi gerak Hinata dan menekan gadis malang itu ke tembok.

Napas Hinata tercekat.

Napas Sasuke memburu.

Bau minuman keras. Sekaligus aroma maskulin yang menguar hebat dari tubuh Sasuke. Hinata mabuk dalam sesaat. Wajahnya memanas.

"Kutegaskan padamu, aku tak punya urusan dengan pembunuhan di tempat itu, Nona. Jangan melangkah lebih dalam lagi, itu bisa merugikanmu sendiri."

Jarak kedua bibir itu tak lagi jauh, terlalu dekat malah.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, membelai pipi Hinata. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berteriak. Lalu pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi."

"Sayangnya aku b-bukan kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Brakk!_

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, Chapter 5 Catch You, Catch Me! 1****st**** Move kelar… **

**Jujur, saya sempat cengok juga bikinnya. Sama seperti Love is (not) Money, separuh chapternya sudah dikerjain sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan hari ini saat ngetik lanjutannya, sempet bingung juga. Ini cerita alurnya gimana pula.**

**Hahaha, saya bukan author yang hobi nulis kerangka kecuali kalau itu draft novel. Saya hanya mengingat poin penting alurnya juga bagian klimaks ma endingnya. Maka alur prosesnya benar-benar dipikir secara langsung saat ngetik. ***menengadahkan tangan sambil bilang: inspirasi, turunlah….*****

**Haha, lupakan… thanks for reading^^**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. The Warning

"_Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari perfektur Miyagi tepatnya di kota Sendai."_

_Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Tempat itu tak terlalu padat penduduk, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke itu misterius. Naruto juga…."_

"_Datanya lebih sulit diakses, Sakura-chan. N-Naruto-kun tinggal di Tokyo baru sekitar lima tahun. Separuh masa SMP dan hidupnya semasa kecil tak dikenal. Bahkan keluarganya juga."_

…

_Naruto membuka kembali iPad miliknya._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Kenapa sulit sekali mencari info tentang gadis ini?_

_Ada sebuah foto SMA yang terpampang di layar elektroniknya. Wajahnya manis—tidak. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Senyumnya terlihat energik. Seragam sekolah SMA terpandang itu tampak melekat serasi membungkus tubuhnya. Rambut sebahunya tergerai dengan bandana merah tipis menghias kepalanya._

_Di sampingnya terlihat wajah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bermata bening dan lebar yang tersenyum tulus ke kamera. Sebagian rambut gelapnya disisihkan ke belakang. Potongan poninya membingkai sempurna paras wajahnya._

_Rupanya tak terlalu berbeda dengan yang ada sekarang._

_RIP—Hyuuga Neji._

_03 Juli 1983 – 02 Februari 2009._

_Kakak Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang polisi yang bertahun-tahun lalu mati. Seorang polisi._

_Jadi ini hubungan Hinata dengan polisi. Ia seorang adik dari sniper handal milik kepolisian—yang telah mati._

_Sebatas itukah?_

_Lalu Sakura? Pada usia 17 tahun ia meninggalkan Jepang untuk studi di luar negeri. Tak disebutkan di negara mana gadis itu tinggal. Ia lama tak tinggal di Jepang. Lalu kenapa ia berhubungan dengan polisi?_

_Kalau tebakannya tak salah, malam saat ia pertama melihat gadis berambut cherry itu pastilah hari di mana gadis itu baru datang dari negara lain. Pulang. Ke Jepang. Untuk apa? Sejauh apa hubungan seorang Sakura dengan kepolisian Jepang?_

_Fuck her._

…

"_Hai, Naruto."_

"_Senang melihatmu, Sakura-chan," balas Naruto. "Turun dari taksi … hanya untuk menemuikukah?"_

"_Just curious… apa yang dilakukan preman Tokyo di panti asuhan?"_

"_Bayar taksimu lalu ikutlah denganku."_

_Sakura terdiam._

"_Kita ada jadwal kencan, ne?"_

…

"_Aku dengar dari Temujin-san, kau bekerja di sini."_

"_Lalu?"_

_Hinata menghela napas. "Mampir…."_

"_Kau tak akan mampir untuk menemuiku kecuali kau tertarik padaku, Hyuuga." Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan aku tahu kau tak tertarik padaku karena aku laki-laki."_

_Hinata terdiam._

"_Jadi sebaiknya jangan membuang jam kerjaku. Pulanglah, gadis baik-baik tak seharusnya ada di sini."_

_Napas Hinata tercekat._

_Napas Sasuke memburu._

_Bau minuman keras. Sekaligus aroma maskulin yang menguar hebat dari tubuh Sasuke. Hinata mabuk dalam sesaat. Wajahnya memanas._

"_Kutegaskan padamu, aku tak punya urusan dengan pembunuhan di tempat itu, Nona. Jangan melangkah lebih dalam lagi, itu bisa merugikanmu sendiri."_

_Jarak kedua bibir itu tak lagi jauh, terlalu dekat malah._

_Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, membelai pipi Hinata. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berteriak. Lalu pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi."_

"_Sayangnya aku b-bukan kau, Uchiha Sasuke."_

…

* * *

**Standart Warning Applies : **AU, Crime – Romance, implied lime-scene, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Rate **TEEN** to **MATURE (**for themes n' language**)**.

**It's been 7 months ***kicked*** sorry, it took me long for updating this story. I'm not gonna make this story discontinue, so please just wait for this story^^**

**Thanks for all reviewers: **

_Little White Gardenia__, __bocah elek__, __Hana Arny__, el Cierto, __Syana Uchiha__, Ekha, uchan disuruh bikin akun, __akasuna no hataruno teng tong__, ma-chan langka, Mokochange, Zoroutecchi, winter-carnation, Andaaza, Chika, always sasuhina, __Miya-hime Nakashinki__, __Lollytha-chan__, Shaniechan, __Hatake Satoshi__, __Zhie Hikaru__, __Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura__, __Keira Miyako__, __Sukie 'Suu' Foxie__, __uchihyuu nagisa__, Ara-chan, __Fuyu no Asyafujisaki__, __Uchiha The Tomato Knight__, __Taiyo Akarui__, __Vytachi W.F__, __noir 'like a killer' smile__, __Nerine 'Jie__, __Wind Knight__, Wiet wieth, yulia, ichigo, __naomi arai__, __Norikonori-chan__, Siti novi, __yahiko namikaze__, Namekaze resta, __Sabaku Tema-chan__, teichi, __blue polkadot__, __Rain 4.00 AM__, __Kataokafidy__, Nhie-chan, YamanakaemO, Meg chan, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, RANMA, __Haru3173__, mery chan, nyamuk vs lalat, __sun setsuna__, Light Shoes 11, __Mei Anna AiHina__, __anak baru__, Ara-chan, __shinkokyuu__, __namikaze urryu, __Omeka-imigayo unlogin, rulipoli._

_._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Naruto; seorang pemuda berandalan, pencopet ulung, dan hidup berantakan. Sasuke; bartender muda, hidup juga tak jelas, cerdas, miskin, jaim, sekaligus tukang tipu. Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun dalam salah satu aksinya dikenal sebagai WinterFoxy, sebuah _code name_ penjahat buronan yang terbiasa mencuri barang-barang antik orang kaya. Persahabatan baik dalam pertemanan maupun pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sangat handal hingga akhirnya suatu saat sesuatu terjadi. Belum lagi munculnya seorang gadis aneh yang galak, hubungan misteriusnya dengan seorang polisi Jepang, juga keikutsertaan salah seorang mahasiswi pendiam bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Permainan kucing-kucingan dan penyamaran dimulai.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**CATCH YOU, CATCH ME : The Warning**

**.**

"Waw!"

Sasuke mendecih. Ia masih sempat memandang direksi pintu keluar _dance hall_—menatap bagaimana 'tamu'-nya barusan bergegas meninggalkan tempat bising itu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap kesal sembari mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Bau _cola_ masih mendominasi aroma napasnya yang memburu—akibat _vodka_ yang ia tenggak ketika bersama Hinata tadi.

Gadis itu akhirnya pergi—dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Suigetsu menyenggol pundak Sasuke, mengembalikan lagi sahabatnya ke bumi setelah barusan melamun. Bukan Uchiha yang biasanya. Suigetsu terkikik pelan. Pemuda bergigi tajam itu masih tertawa kecil sedari tadi. Matanya juga mengekor ke direksi yang sama seperti Sasuke, memandangi sosok Hyuuga Hinata hingga gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

"_Sorry, Dude. Please just don't kill me_," kelakar Suigetsu. Sasuke menoleh cepat, melempar _deathglare_ tajam ala Uchiha yang selama ini dikenalnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal. Bahkan meski topeng _Ice Prince _itu masih betah menjadi mimik wajahnya yang dominan, Suigetsu masih melihat jelas bagaimana Sasuke terlihat tak senang. "Bukannya tadi aku mau menghalangi sesi _make out _kalian sih. Tapi _for God's sake_, carilah_ love hotel_."

"_More talking, and you're dead_."

Suigetsu kali ini tertawa keras. Untunglah suara berisik bar mampu meredam tawanya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas bening di balik meja bartender. Ia masih menoleh pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke tak segan-segan melempar tatapan membunuhnya sedari tadi.

"Aaa…." Suigetsu ingat betul. Karena merasa Sasuke tak kunjung kembali ke meja kerjanya, ia terpaksa berlari ke belakang. Pengunjung bar sedang ramai. Ia tak mau meng-_handle_ semuanya sendirian. Apalagi, ia juga cukup khawatir kalau seandainya bosnya mendadak muncul sementara Sasuke tak ada di tempat.

Sibuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya di belakang—dalam pikiran Suigetsu.

"_Really, having sex_ di pintu keluar belakang itu tak elit sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke lelah melayani Suigetsu. Pemuda itu diam.

"_Well_, bukannya aku berniat mengagetkan kalian dengan mendadak membuka pintu dengan keras seperti tadi, tapi yah," ungkap Suigetsu sembari tertawa, "ah, pokoknya begitulah, Sasuke."

Saat Suigetsu mendongak, yang ia lihat bukannya Sasuke merapikan botol-botol _vodka_ ke dalam lemari, pemuda raven itu justru malah menenggak sebotol ukuran sedang Jack Daniels yang digenggamnya.

"_Shit_!" pekik Suigetsu. "Hei, itu pelanggaran!"

Sasuke menoleh malas. Pemuda itu menjauhkan mulut botol dari bibirnya lalu menyeringai. Setetes likuid alkohol menetes membasahi dagunya yang berkilauan. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tak pernah melakukan pelanggaran yang sama, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu menghela napas malas. Ia ingat betul bagaimana bosnya marah besar ketika ia keseringan menenggak barang dagangannya sendiri. Dan kini Sasuke—yang terbiasa mengingatkannya tentang aturan—malah mengejeknya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya. Disapunya cairan cokelat gelap bening itu dari ujung dagunya sebelum meletakkan botol minuman kerasnya di atas _counter._ Sasuke mendengus, bersiap pergi ke dapur dengan sekeranjang kentang—untuk dikupas.

Sasuke menoleh pelan. "Bukannya poin pelanggaran meminum bir di sini lebih sedikit daripada melakukan seks saat jam kerja, eh?"

Sedetik Suigetsu _speechless_. Ditatapnya punggung Sasuke yang berangsur pergi sebelum akhirnya Suigetsu tertawa lagi. "Waw, artinya, kau benar-benar berniat melakukan seks dengan gadis bernama Hinata tadi?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya—menoleh cepat pada Suigetsu, tajam.

Tidak, Sasuke hanya berniat untuk menggertak seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia bukannya tak mengenal karakter umum gadis itu. Dilihat dari mana pun, harusnya Hinata bukan seseorang yang sangat berani. Terkurung berdua dalam lift sudah cukup mengajari Sasuke bagaimana karakter Hinata.

Perempuan yang selalu gugup—lemah.

Sepertinya ia tak sejauh itu—seperti pikiran Suigetsu, berniat menggertaknya secara seksual. Sasuke terkenal sangat _charming _di kampusnya. Mahasiswi mana pun akan bertekuk lutut untuk bisa berada di antara kedua kakinya. Tapi sejujurnya kalau dipikir, ia tak sejauh itu berniat menggertak Hinata.

'_Sayangnya aku b-bukan kau, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Satu hal, Sasuke telah salah. Gadis itu sama sekali tak lemah—lepas dari bagaimana reaksi Hinata ketika tubuhnya berada tanpa jarak dengan tubuh Sasuke tadi. Gadis itu tak pingsan, entahlah, mungkin belum. Hinata dengan kuat mendorong dada bidang Sasuke ketika Suigetsu 'memergokinya' tadi. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat. Mata beriris bening—iris yang aneh bagi Sasuke, karena warna yang berbanding kontras dengan miliknya—itu melebar. Bahunya naik turun.

Sedetik setelah membungkukkan badan pada Suigetsu tadi, Hinata langsung menerjang ke arah pintu, bergegas pergi tanpa menoleh sepersekian detik pun pada Sasuke.

Wajah pucat itu merah total.

"Oi, Sasuke!" panggil Suigetsu. "Berhenti melamun."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "_Shut up_!"

"Wajahmu merah tuh," ejek Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik, segera pergi dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah? Jangan bercanda. Ia bukan pemuda Tokyo berusia SMA labil jaman sekarang. Tak mungkin seorang Sasuke ikut-ikutan merona merah hanya untuk seorang Hinata.

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Oh, itu pasti efek alkohol.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Kencan?

Awalnya Sakura mengira kalau pemuda pirang jabrik itu akan menyeretnya ke sebuah taman kota atau tempat romantis lainnya—mungkin taman hiburan. Tempat-tempat cantik seperti itu tak biasa Sakura temui di Amerika. Negara besar itu identik dengan penggambaran romantis yang lain, seperti restoran di tepi jembatan atau apa pun namanya. Bahkan Vegas bisa jadi tempat yang romantis di Amerika.

Jepang lebih klasik. Sebenarnya Sakura merindukannya.

Sayangnya '_partner date_'-nya adalah Naruto. Kalau Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang berniat pendekatan padanya, pastilah bayangan manis ala Sakura tadi bisa terwujud. Namun sayangnya, selain mesum, Naruto lebih _unpredictable_ dari yang ia kira.

Terlebih dengan status musuh saat ini.

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan _…."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia masih tak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Tak ada lelaki yang pernah memanggilnya dengan … semanis itu. Bahkan tidak dengan Shikamaru yang seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Sakura melangkah masuk.

Lampu disko, yang berputar dan memancarkan puluhan gradasi warna, menyilaukan pandangan Sakura dalam sekejap. Sedetik, Sakura merasa pusing—isi kepalanya masih mencoba menyesuaikan suasana yang ada. Sebuah pub?

Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya tajam pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh. "Kau tidak mengharapkan aku membawamu ke mall atau ke tempat kencan yang '_sangat_' romantis, kan?"

Sedetik, Sakura merasa Naruto punya kemampuan membaca pikirannya. "Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"_Having fun, of course_. Kencan, tentu saja bersenang-senang. Memangnya untuk apa lagi, Sakura-chan?"

"_Like hell I would trust you_."

Naruto tertawa keras kali ini—mengabaikan pengunjung pub yang keluar masuk melalui lorong tempatnya berdiri. "Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Memangnya kau tak capek mencurigaiku? Kita bisa melanjutkan sesi 'menyelidiki' itu nanti," ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat dua tangannya, membentuk tanda petik dari kedua telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "ayo masuk."

Sakura bergeming.

Naruto menyeringai, "Takut, eh?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura mendahului masuk ke dalam pub.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Gadis itu memeluk erat sisi tubuhnya, membekap erat _coat_ gelap yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk—oh, ia sedang tak ingin dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Wajahnya masih memanas dengan sempurna, _well,_ itu memalukan.

Oh, ia benar-benar malu, setengah mati rasanya.

Tak ada satu detik pun rekaman kejadian yang meleset dari memorinya—mulai saat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, berbisik dan menyebutkan namanya dengan desahan yang sangat '_oh-Uchiha-the-Prince-of-Tokyo-University'_, hingga Suigetsu datang mengagetkan keduanya dengan membuka keras pintu belakang bar.

Hinata merutuk, kesal karena Suigetsu mendadak muncul dan membuat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke terputus.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi, kalau seandainya Suigetsu tak muncul, ia juga tak tahu seperti apa jenis pembicaraan yang bisa ia lanjutkan dengan Sasuke. Tidak dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menempel padanya! Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha yang gosipnya—di kampus—adalah seorang _gay,_ ternyata mampu bertingkah se … sesensual tadi!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Uchiha Sasuke memang seksi. Ia akui itu. Tapi pemuda itu bukan tipenya. Dan lagi, Sasuke kelewat menyeramkan. Pemuda itu membuatnya tertekan. Untunglah ia tak pingsan tadi. Kalau hal itu terjadi, itu akan jadi sangat memalukan. Sungguh, bersikap seberani tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuknya.

Sasuke adalah musuh.

Hal itu sudah tertanam di otaknya, tak peduli bagaimanapun Sasuke menyangkalnya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat—gadis itu tak sadar bahwa beberapa orang yang lalu lalang sempat menoleh beberapa kali ketika ia menggeleng sembari menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Mendesah keras, Hinata mendongak.

Rambut _indigo_-nya sempat bergoyang, sebelum kepala itu tertunduk lagi—sadar ketika beberapa orang di sepanjang trotoar mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Oh, ia jadi merasa seperti seorang gadis frustrasi. Hinata menepi, mendekati sebuah stan kecil yang berjualan majalah. Gadis itu meraih salah satu majalah dan membelinya. Seusainya, Hinata mendekat pada sebuah stan lain, membeli sebuah bakpao hangat lalu bergegas pergi mencari sebuah kursi taman yang kosong.

Gadis itu duduk dengan cepat, lalu menelan cepat bakpao besar yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Asap hangat terlihat di sekitar mulut Hinata. Menelannya cepat, Hinata berharap pikirannya bisa segera rileks setelah nama Sasuke terus-terusan mendominasi jalan otaknya.

Taman itu tak terlalu ramai. Tak begitu banyak orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya, namun ketika Hinata menengok ke sekitar, gadis itu akhirnya mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kursi-kursi lain di taman itu menjadi tempat pacaran. Banyak di antaranya tengah sibuk berpelukan satu sama lain.

Alhasil, nama Sasuke kembali masuk mengganggu otaknya. Tentang bagaimana pemuda itu menyeringai, menatapnya, bahkan hingga mengancamnya. "Dia _gay_, kan?" ujar Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Oh, ia benar-benar ingin ditelan bumi kali ini.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"_Wanna dance_, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh malas. Gelas berisi wine bening dengan sebutir _cherry _di dasar gelas yang digenggamnya berhenti bergoyang ketika gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto. "Jangan mimpi."

"_Ouch_, kau menyakiti hatiku, Sakura-chan." Naruto membuat gerakan seolah sakit hati dengan kepalan tangan di dadanya sendiri.

"_Stop calling me _'Sakura-chan'!" sergah Sakura cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura tak tahu alasannya. Dan lagi, apa perlu ia menjawabnya? "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Naruto. Jadi jangan berlagak seolah kau akrab denganku dengan memanggilku sesukamu seperti itu."

"Bukan siapa-siapa?" tanya Naruto balik, "lalu kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentangku… _Sugar_?"

_Splash_!

Sakura menyiram wajah Naruto dengan wine miliknya!

Naruto menyeringai. Untung isi gelas Sakura tadi tak sampai sepertiganya. Jadi meski cairan anggur itu membasahi sebagian poninya yang pirang, minuman itu tak sampai membuatnya basah kuyup.

"_Call me 'sugar' again, I'll_—"

"Lupakan saja," ujar Naruto sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan jaket miliknya. Buah _cherry_ tadi kini bersemayam di tangan Naruto—ketika Naruto melindungi wajahnya dari wine, ia menangkap buah _cherry_ dalam gelas Sakura yang meluncur ke wajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum simpul. Mata birunya tak pernah sekali pun meninggalkan sosok Sakura. Naruto menyeringai. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto melumat buah itu di hadapan Sakura. "_Sweet_."

"_Please, no fight, People_."

Sakura menoleh. Sang bartender kali ini tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tahu, senyum sang bartender dan beberapa penghuni lain menyiratkan arti yang berbeda. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, Kawan. Dia hanya sedikit kesal. Aku memaksanya berdansa tadi," terang Naruto sembari melirik Sakura, "aku lupa bahwa ia sedang PMS."

Belum sempat Sakura membalas, sang bartender tertawa pelan.

"Hei, apa kau punya permainan?" tanya Naruto. "Sepertinya 'perempuan'-ku ini sedang _boring_."

"Ada papan darts. Tertarik?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura belum sampai di rumah. Mungkin masih bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Tubuh Hinata lelah. Ia mengeluh pelan. Tak seharusnya ia ikut campur semua ini. Namun terlanjur. Ia terlanjur masuk. Dan kali ini ada Sakura juga.

Dulu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto hanya mahasiswa biasa seperti yang lainnya, di mata Hinata. Yah, lepas dari sedikit kenyataan lain bahwa dua sahabat karib itu adalah mahasiswa paling _wanted _di kalangan kampus. Toh, ia tak peduli. Ia tak mengenal baik keduanya.

Berbicara pun tak pernah.

Semua dimulai pada pagi pertama Sakura berada di Jepang, ketika sahabatnya itu menerjang masuk untuk memukul seorang Naruto. Pagi itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke menyebut namanya—nama keluarganya. Memang namanya tak sulit untuk diingat, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa iris mata Hinata terkenal 'berbeda' dibanding mahasiswi lainnya.

Hinata memang tak berharap bahwa ia akan berhubungan lagi dengan pangeran es macam Sasuke, tapi sepertinya takdir senang membuatnya kesusahan. Mulai dari insiden lift hingga acara _street basket_, semuanya justru malah membuatnya makin tak bisa 'lepas' dari sosok pemuda itu.

Malas, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Tangannya meraih majalahnya pelan. Iris lavender itu akhirnya melebar setelah memandang salah satu foto di sebuah rubrik.

Sosok ini ….

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto menimang-nimang panah di tangannya. Dipandanginya benda itu bergantian dengan _dartboard_ yang diletakkan tak jauh dari dinding belakang bartender di hadapannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelah, mengukur jarak yang tepat untuk melemparkan panah kecil di tangannya.

Sebuah lemparan, dan panah melesat ke daerah hijau _triple ring_—lingkaran luar pertama yang mengelilingi titik paling tengah papan darts.

Sakura mendengus. "Payah."

Menoleh cepat, Naruto tertawa kecil. Ditatapnya Sakura baik-baik sembari mengunyah permen karetnya santai. Perempuan itu masih santai dengan gelas di tangannya—yang sudah diisi lagi oleh sang bartender—sementara panah miliknya masih tergeletak di atas meja bartender—sementara mata Sakura menatap malas ke papan di mana panah milik Naruto tertancap. "Apa itu pujian, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau memang sepayah itu, atau hanya pura-pura?" Sakura melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya lalu menenggak lagi isi gelasnya.

"Hm," Naruto menggumam pelan. "Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah kau lebih hebat dariku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menyeringai.

"Hm, mungkin aku berpura-pura, tapi mungkin juga tidak. _Who knows_. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri? Itu keahlianmu, kan?" bisik Naruto pelan. "Menyelidikiku … sama seperti kesibukanmu sekarang."

Sakura menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan taruhannya. Aku tak mau bermain tanpa ada imbalannya. _Street basket_ dan penampilanku yang kau lihat dulu itu … bukan sesuatu yang gratis. Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku kalau aku berhasil mengenai titik _bull_-nya?"

Sakura menoleh malas. Ia enggan memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah _dance_?"

"_Dance_?"

"Kenapa? Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit, kan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya sebuah _dance_. Imbalan ringan, kan? Ini tidak seperti aku sedang memintamu menyerahkan keperawananmu, Sakura-_chan_. Sebuah _dance_ tak akan menyakiti siapa pun."

Sakura melotot dan Naruto menyeringai. "_Deal_."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Tangan kanannya terangkat, bersiap melempar panah di tangannya ke arah sasaran pusat darts di dinding sana, dan …

"UHUK!"

Sakura terbatuk.

Dan panah itu telah menancap ke papan—di bagian tengah papan.

"Maaf ya, panahmu meleset."

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Kau curang, mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Aku hanya terbatuk. Salahmu sendiri."

Sementara sang bartender dan beberapa orang di meja _counter bar _hanya bisa memandangi papan darts sambil melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih saling mencerca dengan Sakura. Takjub—ternyata dari jarak tiga meter, jarak yang lebih dari standardisasi permainan darts pada umumnya, sementara sang pelempar sempat terdistraksi, namun panah itu masih berada di tengah papan. Melesat dengan tepat.

Bukan pada _bull_ (titik merah paling tengah papan) namun pada _bull's ring_ (lingkaran yang mengelilingi titik pusat) alias bisa dibilang, panah itu meleset hanya satu senti dari pusatnya.

"Daripada kau mencibirku, kenapa bukan kau yang mengalahkanku?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Panahku hanya meleset sedikit. Apa kau bisa merasakan orang-orang tengah menatap kita, Sakura-_chan_? Kalau aku berteriak dan meminta pendapat mereka tentang bagaimana lemparanku tadi, kurasa semua akan meneriakkan hal yang sama—bahwa aku menang kali ini."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Lemparkan tepat di tengah, dan _dance_ yang kuminta, anggap saja tak pernah ada."

"Kalau aku berhasil, jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku lagi."

"Hah?"

"_Deal_?"

Naruto mengangguk—meski ragu.

Sakura melompat turun dari kursinya. Berjalan santai, ia berjalan ke arah Naruto—mencari sisi yang sama dengan Naruto saat melempar panah. Naruto melompat turun dari kursinya, menggeser tempat duduknya agar Sakura bisa berdiri leluasa, merapat di _counter_ untuk melemparkan panahnya.

Sakura menarik napas. Satu tangannya terangkat, mengambang di udara.

'_Kalau aku berhasil, jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku lagi.'_

Mata dibalas dengan mata. Mulut dibalas dengan mulut, kan?

Tepat saat Sakura melempar benda itu dari tangannya, sepasang tangan kekar memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Dalam hitungan sepesekian detik, sebuah gigitan kecil bersarang di sisi leher Sakura—kecupan sekaligus gigitan.

Tanpa menoleh pun, Sakura tahu siapa pelakunya. Ia kenal bau rambut yang kini menempel di pipinya. Pirang.

"Hentik—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto menyerangnya. Lidah hangat lelaki itu menari di permukaan kulit lehernya yang mulai berdarah. Sakura sibuk berontak. Jarinya mulai mencoba mencakar lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku, kau—"

"Lemparanmu meleset," bisik Naruto.

Sakura menoleh ke arah papan. Panahnya menancap di _double-ring_ berwarna merah (garis lingkaran terluar) papan dart. Sakura gagal mengalahkannya. Masih mencoba melepaskan diri, Sakura melirik beberapa pengunjung di _counter_ yang sama yang sedang memandang ke arahnya dan Naruto sembari tertawa geli. Merah padam, Sakura hampir berteriak minta tolong. Tapi … memangnya ini di mana? Di bar. Bukan di jalanan umum. Berteriak minta tolong karena diserang seseorang yang jelas-jelas menjadi pasangannya ketika datang adalah hal yang lebih dari kata konyol.

"_Hey, Sir_."

Naruto berhenti menyapu sisi leher Sakura—meski ia tak melepaskan pelukannya—lalu melirik pada sang bartender yang menyeringai, menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya sembari mengocok botol minuman di tangannya. Sang bartender menggerakkan kepalanya, menunjuk direksi ujung bar yang cukup gelap. Sebuah pintu.

Tak sempat bereaksi, tahu-tahu tangan yang melingkari perut Sakura terlepas. Dan dalam sedetik, pemuda pirang itu menarik pergelangan tangannya meninggalkan _counter bar_.

Bicara pun percuma. Sakura hanya diam, mencoba memberontak lewat dorongan balik dari tangannya juga kuku tangan kirinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, pintu di ujung bar itu dibuka oleh Naruto. Sebuah lorong panjang menuju ruang lain dengan banyak pintu—kamar-kamar terselubung.

"Mau apa kau!"

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke dinding keras lorong.

Sakit. Ngilu menyerang tulang belakang Sakura ketika ia dihempaskan begitu saja layaknya boneka usang ke arah tembok dingin dalam lorong yang cahayanya temaram. Warna yang tak jelas—antara _neon_ kuning dan hijau—membuat penglihatan Sakura makin buram. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyentuh keningnya, berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

Ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya.

Saat Sakura mendongak, Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya, merapat ke tubuhnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras. Pandangan matanya tajam. Tak ada seringai atau senyum menyebalkan, hanya ekspresi dingin. Garis-garis aneh yang terlukis di pipinya—yang ditengarai Sakura selama ini sebagai tato—terlihat menggelap.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura pelan—suaranya bergetar tanpa sebab.

Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat. Satu tangannya menelungkup sisi kepala Sakura sementara tangan kiri Naruto turun—menuju belah paha Sakura dan mengangkat kaki kanan gadis itu hingga menyentuh sisi panggul Naruto. Sakura melotot. Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu merapatkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bagian tubuh terintim mereka, lalu menyerang bibir Sakura sekali lagi.

Sebuah ciuman kasar.

Tak ada waktu untuk mendesah!

Sakura kalang kabut. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menjambak helai pirang kepala Naruto, tapi pemuda itu justru makin merapatkan tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan buru-buru, Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura dari dinding, lalu menghempaskan lagi tubuh Sakura ke dinding.

Sakura tersedak, mulutnya terbuka, dan saat itulah lidah pemuda itu menelusuri deret giginya.

Kesal, Sakura menggigit bibir Naruto keras.

_**Brakk**_!

Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto hingga terhempas ke dinding keras di sisi lorong seberang.

"Sakit, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Pemuda pirang itu menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah sembari menyeringai. "Kau kasar sekali."

Sakura menatapnya tajam—dengan tatapan membunuh yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Ia berharap, ia bisa mengutuk Naruto hingga mati hanya dengan tatapannya yang keji. Melihat pemuda itu justru tertawa sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah—karena Sakura gigit—membuat emosi Sakura makin naik. Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya, memegangi lehernya yang juga berdarah karena gigitan pertama Naruto. Cepat, Sakura juga membenahi pakaiannya yang awut-awutan, bahkan satu kancingnya ikut terlepas karena ulah kasar lelaki di seberangnya itu. Naruto bersandar di dinding, menjilati darahnya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang itu gila!

Sakura melepaskan daya tarik tembok dari punggungnya lalu melangkah maju. "Kau gila!" desis Sakura tajam. Tangan Sakura terangkat, bersiap menampar wajah Naruto.

Namun pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh cengkeraman tangan Naruto.

Alih-alih ikut emosi, Naruto justru tersenyum. "Ck ck, jangan bersikap kasar." Naruto mengecup pergelangan tangan Sakura di genggamannya. Sontak, Sakura menarik tangannya kasar—lalu menggosokkan pergelangan tangannya di kain pakaiannya.

Sakura mendengus. Napasnya memburu. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana tadi Naruto bersikap tak senonoh padanya, ia ingat betul bagaimana napas keduanya sempat bergumul beberapa menit tadi.

"Taruhan pertama, berhadiah _dance_ denganmu. Lalu di taruhan kedua, kau dengan mudahnya meminta aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku dalam permainan darts tadi."

Sakura mendongak tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto hampir menyentuh dagu Sakura kalau Sakura tak menepis tangan Naruto kasar—lagi.

"Sayangnya, permainan kacangan seperti itu adalah nilai yang rendah untuk membuatku berhenti menyentuh gadis yang sudah jadi teritoriku."

"Kau mimpi!"

Naruto tertawa. "Kuberi penawaran lain."

Sakura terdiam.

"Berhenti menyelidikiku lagi, dan aku akan berhenti melayangkan jemari dan mulutku di permukaan tubuhmu, Sakura-chan."

Naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tembok, lalu melangkah mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura sontak mundur selangkah.

"Semakin kau mendekat padaku, aku tak akan bisa menjaga reaksi tubuhku sendiri."

Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah pucat Sakura mulai menunjukkan rona gelap.

"Itu kesepakatan dariku. Ingat itu."

Lalu ponsel Sakura berdering.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata menanti suara di seberang teleponnya. Sambungan itu hampir terputus dalam satu nada panggil lagi kalau Sakura tidak mengangkatnya barusan. Bernapas lega, Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia segera duduk bersandar di sofa dengan sebuah majalah di pangkuannya lalu mengecilkan volume acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Napas Sakura di seberang sana sedang memburu.

"Err, kau tak apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ada apa?"

Baiklah. Hinata kenal betul nada suara macam ini. Sakura sedang dalam mood yang buruk. "_A-ano_, itu, aku melihat ada sebuah wacana di majalah. Sebuah acara pameran sekaligus _gathering_ para kolektor barang antik."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan nama Sai di dalam deretan penyelenggara. Kau masih ingat, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sejujurnya, aku tertarik untuk menyelidikinya, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kita bisa …"

Sakura mendesah cepat. Suaranya masih terdengar memburu. Napas sahabatnya itu sedang tak beraturan, ditambah lagi suara dari seberang yang terkadang terdengar bisik oleh suara musik—entah apa. "Hubungi Shikamaru. Mungkin ia bisa meminta Kiba atau Kankurou untuk bertugas di sana dan membawa kita masuk ke dalam acara itu."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. "Akan kuhubungi Shikamaru."

"Iya."

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ada di mana? Di sana bising sekali."

'_Hey, Sir. Kalian sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?'_

Hinata terhenyak, mendengar suara samar—yang ia tebak sebagai suara lelaki dari tawa dan dengungan di sekitarnya—yang barusan tertangkap ponselnya. "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Ba-baiklah."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Hinata menatap ponselnya dengan bingung.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

'_Hey, Sir_. Kalian sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?'

Sakura melirik tajam pada sang bartender dan beberapa orang di _counter bar _yang tertawa kecil menatap penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Melangkah cepat, Sakura mengabaikan suara menjijikkan dari para lelaki asing di bar sana.

Naruto melempar cengirannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia melangkah tenang di belakang Sakura, mengikuti Sakura keluar dari bar itu. "Yo, aku pergi dulu."

Melangkah sembari merutuk kesal, ia akhirnya berhasil menghirup udara luar bar—sejuk rasanya. Cepat, Sakura berbalik ke belakang, menatap tajam Naruto dan mengacungkan tangannya. "Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Yakin tak mau kuantar pulang?"

"Jangan bermimpi!"

Sakura segera berbalik dan berlari ke jalanan. Ia bergegas pergi dan mencari sebuah taksi agar bisa segera menghilang dari jangkauan mata Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sembari mengusap bibirnya. Ditatapnya sosok taksi yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto mengeratkan jaketnya. Dikenakannya tudung miliknya dan ia segera berlari ke arah tempat parkir, mencari sepedanya.

"Besok kau tidak bisa datang?"

"Aku harus mengurusi acara yang pernah kuceritakan itu, Sayang."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di balik salah satu mobil. Ia melirik sesaat ke sumber suara—yang volumenya makin jelas. Lelaki itu? Sepasang kekasih—satunya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Naruto ingat betul siapa perempuan itu. Kasus yang menimpa keluarga gadis itu membuat namanya dan Sasuke jadi tercemar. Sedang apa mereka di sini? Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampaknya, pasangan itu baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam di restoran samping bar yang tadi dikunjungi Naruto.

"Kan ada EO yang menanganinya."

Lelaki berwajah pucat itu tersenyum pada Ino. "Tapi aku tetap harus datang untuk menemui beberapa orang. Tak apa, kan? Akan ada banyak kolega sesama penggemar benda antik di sana. Kau tahu profesi sampinganku sebagai pelukis."

Naruto terhenyak. Ia ingat kecurigaan Sasuke tentang keterlibatan orang dalam saat terjadi pembunuhan kepala keluarga Yamanaka. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu mencurigakan. Lebih dari itu, tuduhan Sasuke tentang adanya Akatsuki makin terlihat jelas.

Naruto ingat suara Sakura saat perempuan itu berbicara di telepon tadi. Hebat baginya, ia masih bisa mencuri pandang ke arah bibir Sakura, dan untunglah ia bisa menangkap sebagian pembicaraan Sakura meski suara _pub_ tadi benar-benar bising.

Naruto merogoh kantongnya. Sebuah ponsel butut ia keluarkan dari sana.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Sasuke. Kita ada tugas baru."

Dengan itu, Naruto melangkah menjauh dari area parkiran mobil.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata mengedipkan matanya. Kontak lens berwarna aqua yang ia kenakan sontak membuat mata lebarnya ikut menyipit. Takjub, hanya dengan sapuan make up dan wig cokelat pendek, wajahnya tak lagi menjadi rupa seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Semua atribut yang biasanya membuat ia mudah dikenali sebagai seorang Hyuuga langsung musnah begitu saja dengan sapuan dandanan dari Sakura.

Gadis bersuara lembut itu mendesah pelan. Ia menatap Sakura yang memasang jepit antara rambut asli dan wig yang dikenakannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ah!"

Mata Sakura melotot. "Astaga, apa aku melukaimu, Hinata-_chan_? Maaf!"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menatap sekilas sosok bayangannya di cermin meja rias kamarnya sebelum menatap lagi Sakura. "Kenapa a-aku harus didandani seperti ini?"

"Karena kau semakin gendut."

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah.

Sakura mendesah. "Semalam aku menemukan banyak bungkus bakpao dan makanan lain di ruang tengah. Apa yang membuatmu frustrasi sampai kau tiba-tiba banyak makan di malam hari?"

"_A-anoo_…."

Sakura mencubit pipi Hinata. "Ah, pipimu makin _chubby_. Kau jadi makin menggemaskan dan tidak mirip denganku."

Hinata menghela napas.

"Tadinya kan kau harus menyamar jadi kembaranku dan kita bisa menggunakan identitas dua polisi wanita anak buah Shikamaru yang berada di divisi pencurian. Tapi kita sama sekali tak mirip. Alhasil, kita harus mengubah rencana. Kau harus berpura-pura jadi tamu sementara aku tetap datang sebagai detektif kiriman Shikamaru yang semua identitasnya palsu."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa semalam, k-kau kelihatan … er, kesal?" tanya Hinata. "Dan apa itu plester kecil di bawah telingamu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura meraih lehernya. "Digigit nyamuk."

"Oh."

"Ayo, kita harus segera bersiap pergi. Aku harus berangkat bersama dengan Kankurou."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"_Fox_."

Sasuke melirik pintu _pantry_. Ia menanti sosok Naruto masuk dari sana. Sasuke memencet pengeras suara _microdot _di telinganya sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara lain membuatnya menoleh.

Lelaki berambut klimis pirang, dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam tebal juga berseragam layaknya _office boy_ membuka pintu dan bergerak mendekat padanya. Ditentengnya nampan dengan gelas bening kosong lalu disodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Giliranmu."

Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke dalam busana satpam yang dikenakannya. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke meraih gelas itu dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Pemuda raven itu lalu mendekat pada salah satu loker dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas wanita dari dalamnya. Dirogohnya cepat, dan sebuah bedak sampai di tangannya.

Sasuke membuka _compact powder_ itu lalu meniupkan serbuk halusnya pada permukaan luar gelas.

Beberapa sidik jari tercetak samar di sana.

"Apa orang itu sudah tidur?"

Naruto melangkah pelan sambil mengunci pintu ruangan. Dilepaskannya kacamata tebal itu lalu telunjuknya bergerak ke arah matanya, menggeser dan membenahi kontak lens cembung berwarna cokelat yang dikenakannya. "Ya. Mudah sekali membuat sasaran tidur."

Sasuke meraih beberapa plester bening di tangannya dan merekatkannya di permukaan gelas. Ia lalu meraih sebuah sarung tangan khusus milik WinterFoxy untuk meng-_copy_ sidik jari yang ada.

"Giliranku ke ruangannya."

"Jangan lupa, brankasnya ada di samping kiri kursinya, yang berada di tingkat lemari paling bawah, tak jauh dari _filling cabinet_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tunggulah di ruangan sekretaris. Pura-puralah membersihkan sesuatu dan tahan perempuan sekretaris itu kalau ia sudah kembali."

"Berapa lama?"

"Menurut perkiraanku, wanita itu akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi. Butuh waktu yang tak sedikit untuk membuatnya turun dari lantai delapan ke lantai dasar sementara aku telah mematikan jalur lift gedung ini."

"Bagus," ujar Naruto sembari melempar cengirannya. "Cepat temukan undangannya agar kita bisa segera datang ke acara itu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sebuah jaguar hitam berjalan memutari gedung lalu menjemput sosok lelaki yang mendadak muncul dari balik semak-semak. Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Lelaki itu melirik sang sopir yang tersenyum padanya.

"Lama, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Mobil siapa ini? Dan jelaskan padaku kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk menyempurnakan penyamaranmu sebelum masuk ke gedung. Bagaimana pun, wajah bos yang undangannya kita curi itu sulit untuk ditiru."

"Berterimakasihlah pada topeng karet ini, sekaligus kebiasaan lelaki itu yang senang memakai kacamata hitam dan kumisnya yang tebal."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku harus memastikan mendapatkan mobil paling bagus untuk kuparkir dari lobi ke tempat parkir."

"Hn. Dan penyamaran kita sempurna sekarang."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk gedung. Ia melirik ke kanan, menatap sosok Sakura yang meliriknya dan berdiri bersama Kankurou di sana. Sial. Kenapa ia harus sendirian? Ia tak terbiasa ikut campur dan ia telah lama tak merasakan masuk gedung dan bercampur baur dalam acara besar orang-orang terhormat.

Sudahlah, yang penting ia masuk dulu ke dalam gedung ini.

Melangkah pelan sambil mengangkat gaun silk yang dikenakannya, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Saat itulah sebuah mobil menghentikan gerakannya tepat di sampingnya. Hinata menoleh, dan ditatapnya sosok lelaki berkumis bertubuh jangkung turun dari mobil.

'Tamu?' batin Hinata. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya sosok itu baik-baik.

Sasuke ikut terdiam. Ia menatap sosok perempuan asing di hadapannya dengan curiga. Seingatnya, tak ada wanita berwajah seperti ini dari list tamu yang ia cari semalam. Siapa dia?

Naruto sempat terdiam namun ia cepat bergerak saat merasa sebuah limosin perak bergerak di belakang mobil yang dikendarainya. Ia bisa melihat bocah _valet parking_ yang lain mendatangi calon mobil tamu di belakangnya.

Sementara Hinata, entah setan apa yang merasuk otak gadis itu, tangan Hinata terangkat, seolah akan menggapai wajah lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya.

'_Kumis … palsukah?'_

Mata Sasuke melebar di balik kacamata pekat yang ia pakai. Ia segera menepis tangan Hinata dengan kuat saking kagetnya.

Dan _high heels_—yang menyiksa kaki Hinata sejak sore itu dengan sukses membuatnya tergelincir. Hinata oleng. Saat itulah limosin _silver_ itu bergerak ke arahnya.

_Tiiiinn_!

_**BRAKK!**_

Mata Sakura melotot. 'HINATA!'

Tubuh gadis indigo itu tersenggol bodi limosin _silver_ yang melaju dengan cukup keras. Dalam sekejap, Hinata ambruk di lantai luar lobi. Gadis itu tak bergerak. Sasuke melotot dan hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kerumunan orang—satpam gedung menghampirinya dan Hinata. Sang sopir limosin ikut turun mengecek Hinata. Diam-diam, Sakura menarik Kankurou untuk menghampiri Hinata. Cemas menyergap dadanya dengan sangat. Sakura kebingungan, ketakutan.

"Nona?" panggil seorang satpam sambil mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

"Tuan?" Kini sang satpam menatap Sasuke dalam sosok penyamarannya.

"Maaf. Dia…." Keringat bercucuran membasahi kening Sasuke. "Dia istriku! Maaf, biar kuurus dia!"

Dalam sedetik, Sakura melotot.

"Sebaiknya ia dibawa ke dalam. Kami akan menyediakan ruangan untuk Tuan.…"

"—Hajime Seichiro," ralat Sasuke cepat.

"Kami akan menyediakan ruangan untuik Anda dan istri Anda, Hajime-_san_."

Sakura meremas pergelangan tangan Kankurou. Ia hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang pingsan dari balik tubuh para satpam dan pihak acara gedung. Mendadak darahnya berdesir. Ia takut … terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Ia telah berjanji pada Neji bahwa ia akan menjaga Hinata—dulu. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ide ini buruk sekali. Harusnya ia yang bertukar posisi dengan Hinata. Sakura merutuk. Rasa khawatir membuatnya ingin menerjang kerumunan dan menarik tubuh Hinata. Matanya mendadak memanas. Ia hampir menangis. "Hinata …," bisiknya pelan. Kankurou meraih ponselnya, bersiap menghubungi atasannya.

Sakura hampir menangis lagi.

Namun air matanya tertahan, saat tanpa sadar, ia menatap dua jari tangan kanan Hinata—yang tergantung di udara ketika ia digendong oleh lelaki tamu berkumis yang mengaku suami Hinata—bergerak pelan …

… dan membentuk sandi permainan semasa Sakura dan Hinata masih bersekolah dulu.

Sandi singkat.

'_Percaya padaku, Sakura-chan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_FINALLY! HAHAHAHA! Akhirnya Night lanjut juga ini penpik. Astaganagaaa~ beberapa waktu lalu, Night sempet cengok pas ngecek FNE, ada penpik yang di-update setelah lebih dari satu tahun lamanya. Daku gak mau kek gituuuu~ _

_Maka daku berusaha untuk kembali mengais ide-ide lama untuk para multichapter yang sempat terhiatus (?)_

_Dan inilah langkah pertama: UPDATE CATCH YOU CATCH ME!_

_Daku ini susaaaah banget nepatin janji. Sumpah deh. Selalu adaaa aja kendala buat update. Padahal daku juga dongkol kalau ada penpik favorit yang gak kunjung lanjut. Tapi apa daya. Kini daku sedang mencoba memperbaiki semuanya ^^_

_Semoga tidak ada yang acakadut di chapter kali ini._

_Maaf, daku baru bisa menampilkan lime di NaruSaku-nya. SasuHina sih jelas ada, tapi nantiiiiiiii~~~ *nanti kapan ya?* :D_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYUUGA HINATA**__! Semoga cepet jadian sama Neji #eh_

_#dibazooka_

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
